My New Life in Middle Earth
by PhantomGirl17
Summary: "I never thought I would be here... in this world that was once only a Story... I mean, first traveling here, than learning I'm the Last of Eru's first creations: The Dragon-Bloods...and to learn the man I once thought dead is Sauron's number one General... Heh...Fate Indeed..."
1. Prolouge: Captured

"I never thought I would be here... in this world that was once only a Story. I guess it was Fate my Mother chose to flee to a universe where Middle Earth is only a work of Fiction. It still seems to be like that of a Dream to me... I mean, first traveling here, than learning I'm the Last of Eru's first creations: The Dragon-Bloods...and to learn the man I once thought dead is Sauron's number one General..._ Heh...Fate Indeed..."_

I had been hiking through these woods for hours. Still couldn't find my way back to the camp site. I had to rest, so I sat down on a dead fallen tree, pulled off my pack and took out a chocolate bar. For a girl almost twenty, I didn't look it. Nor did I look like I was out of my first year of college.

It was Summer Vacation and my friends agreed that we would camp in the woods near the college the first half of it then we would go on up to New York City to see some Broadway shows for the second half. I really wasn't an outdoors person but for my friends' sake, I was out here. She was moving to another college so this was kind of a fare well thing.

Anyways, I had to 'go' and my friends made me go in the woods. It was NOT pleasant. But I had to do it.

That's how I came to be lost.

This Day was turning terrible. I had run into three thorn bushes and fell flat on my face six times! I scowled at myself and rubbed the cut I now had on my right knee next to the strange Moonlike birthmark I had had since I was a baby. Suddenly my dad's voice filled my mind with his advice, 'If you're having a horrible day, you 1) Pray, 2) Call me or your Mom, or 3) Eat chocolate.'

I laughed at myself. I had been praying every other hour, and I had no cell service out here._Well, _I thought, _I got number Three down!_

I finally stood up, put away the rest of the chocolate, took out my compass and hiked off west. Finally I saw what looked like the edge of the wood. I began to run. But stopped dead when I came to it. I wasn't facing the College Grounds…I was facing a large field where I could see tall mountains in the distance. _Well, this is…interesting. _I knew there was no field or mountains anywhere around the forest borders.

I sighed. I would just become more lost if I turned back now. So I bravely trudged forward.

I had walked far and the forest was many, many leagues behind me. But I had heard something strange…a growling sound.

I began to panic. So I ran. Someone or SomeTHING was chasing me. Arrows whizzed past my head. Now I KNEW there was trouble! I started to speed up. Something wrapped itself around my legs, and I fell.

I heard a terrible laugh above me, and then all went black.

I woke to strange surroundings, and found my hands tied behind my back. I heard gruff laughter and a voice speaking, "What a Prize! To find such a pretty human all the way out here in the middle of our territory! The King will be pleased with a new slave!" When I heard the word 'slave' I sat up and came face to face with a creature I never imagined I would ever see: a Goblin.

He smiled an ugly smile and said, "Well look who just woke!" He heaved me up by the shirt. His horrible breath smelled of a terrible mixture of dead, rotting Animals, rotten eggs, and Blood "There's no use shouting or running off. You're staying wi' us. We tried to burn your stuff bu' they woun't burn. So wese are gonna let you keep them 'til we get to our King."

I gulped. i_Anna Elizabeth Jones…_ I thought to myself, _Your DEFFINATELLY NOT in Martinsville Virginia anymore!_

* * *

><p>AN: I've decided to re-post this story re-edited. The original story is on my DeviantArt account under the same name. I don't like the fact it was taken off in the first place but I guess they had their reasons.


	2. Chapter One: Mirkwood

**Chapter 1: Mirkwood**

Four weeks passed. I was beaten and tortured every day. My hands had been cut open by tons of scars from when they made me walk for miles carrying their swords by the blades. They had threw away my socks and shoes so now my feet were scared and bleeding from being forced to run all the time or being tossed into what was left of the fire when the cinders and hot coals were left. My body was covered with bruises and scars that opened up at the worst times. When they did, the Goblins only laughed at my pain. The only comfort I had was the thought that, strangely enough, my bag and the stuff in it were still intact.

Right now, we were on the boarders of a wood. There was something menacing but safe about it. The Goblins began to drink and soon they were all so drunk they took no notice of me as I allowed the blood from my hands to slip down to my wrists. Soon I was able to slip my hands out of my bonds. I quietly grabbed my bag, and ran into the wood. I heard shouts and growls coming from behind me. I ran faster.

Soon I found myself in a clearing like place. The Goblins had disappeared a way back, so I was able to rest at least for a little while. I leaned up against a tree and sighed. I slipped to the ground and just relaxed. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing, leaning my head up against the tree trunk. It felt good just to sit there and listen to the sounds of the wood around me.

_This is so peaceful..._

I sat there for at least an hour before I heard a twig snap. Immediately I grabbed the branch above me and started climbing as fast as I could. When I was as high up as my arms would let me go, I looked down to see seven men gather around the tree, their bows pointed up at me. One, supposedly the leader, tall with blond hair going down his back looked up at me and I gasped when I saw pointed ears. _They are Elves!_

He said something to the others around him, and then he began to climb up after me. I backed up against the trunk of the tree, terrified. He came to the branch I was on and looked at me. I silently studied him carefully. He looked strong, but not too muscular, and he had a sharp handsome face. He noticed the fresh blood on my tattered clothes and hands and began to move towards me. I gasped and threw my hands in front of my face, by reflex from the beatings. He simply took my trembling hands gently but firmly into his and examined them. I winced when he touched the center of my left palm and I sharply pulled my hands back. He looked at my face. His deep blue eyes bore into my small forest green ones. I couldn't hold it, so I dropped my gaze.

Then he spoke.

"Who are you and why are you in these woods?"

His voice was soft and concerned; it almost reminded me of the wind in the trees, or the sound of a waterfall. I opened my mouth and realized how ordinary, and painful mine sounded.

"My Name is Anna Elizabeth Jones, though I go by Elizabeth mostly. I have been the prisoner of Goblins for four weeks. I have no idea how I got captured nor where I am." I looked at him and he nodded for me to continue.

"I was able to escape when we stopped outside these woods. I used the blood from my hands to slicken my wrists so my hands could slip from my bonds. I grabbed what little things I had and just ran… ran until I could run no more." Silent tears began to run down my face, and I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

He looked at me in with an expressionless face. He then said in a voice that I knew had to be obeyed, "Come." He began to climb down and I gingerly followed. When he reached the bottom he helped me down and spoke in a strange language to those around him. They lowered their bows and one of them took my bag from me. He then helped me sit down on the ground.

"My name is Legolas, Son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, which is where you are now."

I gasped. "So you are a Prince?" he nodded.

I started to stand so that I could give a bow, as was proper to do before Royalty. But he gently pushed me back up against the tree trunk. "Don't move much. We will bandage as much of your wounds as we can then take you to a healer. For now, Rest and sleep. You have no need to fear. You are safe." I inclined my head in thanks as I felt my eyes droop a bit. As deep sleep took its' hold on me, I heard him say, "You need not Fear…Sleep…"

_**~~~Legolas's POV~~~**_

As she let sleep take her, I called half of my companions to the side as the others cleaned and bandaged some of her wounds. I told them what she told me and we decided to take her to my Father's House where she would be cared for by the healers til she can talk to my Father about what happened to her. As my companions began to make a makeshift cot for her, I let my eyes wander upon this strange Child of Man.

Her skin, though bruised and beaten, was almost the color of snow. Her hands were small but looked as though they could break a bone if pushed to it. Her legs were thin and her feet small and bare. But it was her face that seemed to catch my attention. Her hair fell a tiny bit passed her shoulders and was a dirty blonde with dark and light blonde streaks here and there. Behind the cuts and gnashes, her face was heart shaped, with a small curved nose. Her lips were a pale dark red color, and her eyes were small but shined with the deep forest green that shouted the Beauty of the Heart of the Woods.

When the Cot was finished I gently lifted her onto it. It was then I saw the ripped cloth from her strange pants, exposing her right knee. I stared as I saw that the Birthmark she had was in the shape of a full moon and seemed to have a silvery glow about it. I knew then we had to get her to the healers soon. It was a matter of terrible urgency, and my Father would want to know.

_**~~~Elizabeth's POV~~~**_

I woke and found myself in the softest bed I had ever been in. I kept my eyes closed and prayed to God that the Goblins, the weeks of torture, and even the Elves were just a Dream…A long Terrible Dream.

But when I opened my eyes and looked around

...

Most DEFINATTLY not in Martinsville Virginia anymore!

I sat up and groaned as my wounded muscles stretched. I was lying on a soft bed in an open air room. The scent of Flowers and the trees were all around. I took note that my bag was on a small table by the bed and nodded my head. At least I still had my things. I also saw a balcony in the far corner of the room. Thin pale cream curtains covered the entryway to it. With a wince, I stood up and walked to the balcony.

Only when I was halfway there did I realize that I was wearing a light nightgown that flowed around me. I liked it. I never really liked the dresses and nightgowns from home. Too Uncomfortable. After admiring my attire I went out to the balcony.

As soon as I was out there I gasped. The place was Beautiful. I could see the entire city from where I stood! The Elvin houses and buildings were magnificent. It was as if they grew along with the Forest! Suddenly I remembered the name of the Elf that Rescued me. _No! No way! It couldn't be!...Could it? Did Legolas, THE prince of Mirkwood REALLY Save my LIFE?_

As I tried to take this all in, I happened to look down, and there he was…sitting on a bench in the Garden below my balcony! I stared at his beauty. Never Before had such a Handsome creature_…No…I mustn't think like that…I cannot fall in love with him. He's immortal and a prince. He would never want me…_

As these thoughts passed through my mind, he looked up at me. His Eyes again bore into me like a knife. I simply bowed my head in a respectful greeting, then slowly returned to the bed. When I laid my head down on the pillow, sleep overtook me once more.

_**~~~(Six hours later)~~~**_

When I woke again, I saw a fair haired Elf sitting in a chair watching me. At first I thought it was Legolas, but I saw that his eyes were far older. I realized then it was his Father, Thranduil King of Mirkwood. I slowly sat up and gave a small bow to him.

"My Lord."

He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. He brought his chair closer to the edge of the Bed.

"My son has said that you have Been the prisoner of Goblins."

I nodded. "Yes, my Lord. You see, I was on a camping trip with my friends…" I told him how I had become lost and found my way out of the woods. I also told him of what I remembered of my capture and told him of some of the torture I was given and how I escaped. "I was resting from the run against a tree when your son and his companions found me. Forgive me, I am a stranger in these lands and did not know that I was in your wood."

I gave another polite bow. He smiled at me.

"Indeed. There is no need to ask for forgiveness. My son has quickly considered you a friend." I looked at him in surprise. "Your Birthmark." He said indicating the Moon shaped one on my knee. As I looked it seemed to have a silvery glow.

"It's nothing special..."

"It is the symbol of a prophecy."

"What Prophecy?"

He looked deep into my eyes and said nothing. They were a Deeper shade of Blue than those of Legolas. Again I could not hold such a gaze, so I looked at my now healed hands. Then something occurred to me.

"My Lord, how long have I been here?" I asked looking up. "Five days." I nodded.

After a brief pause, I asked, "My Lord? My I ask you a favor?"

"It depends on what it is, Lady Elizabeth."

_Lady Elizabeth huh? I could get used to being called that._ "Being a Stranger in these lands, I am asking your permission to learn all I can about your people and some of your Language. You see Elves do not live anywhere near where I come from, yet tales of their Beauty and Grace and their wonderful Language have enchanted me since I was a little girl. I wish to know all I can about your people, if you will allow it."

He looked at me and chuckled. He could see the eagerness to learn within me. He stood and took my hands in his. They were the soft yet firm, gentle yet rough hands of a king. Then he spoke to me in Elvish. _"Ben iest dhîn._ You shall learn our ways."

With a gentile squeeze of my hands and a smile, he left the room, leaving me to ponder it all.

I then looked over to my bag. I reached it and pulled out my favorite book. It was the biggest book I had and had over three thousand pages and a ton of sticky notes with little notes about what was happening and what certain words meant were sticking out at odd angles. It was brown and had an Elvish Rune on the front that formed the initials of the authors' name.

The Title was "The Lord of the Rings".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's chapter one! If you want the full original story, look it up on my DeviantART page.**


	3. Chapter Two: Teaching and Learning

I Don't Own Lord of the Rings. Just my OC!**_ Elvish is in Bold Italics._**Thoughts will be _Underlined and in Italics._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Teaching and Learning<strong>

The Next Month became a complete blur to me. I had been taught how to fight with a Sword by an Elf named Lendín, how to shoot a bow _(I already had some skill since I been practicing with my own personal set since I graduated high school.)_ by an Elf named Thúren, and I was Taught Elfish and the Elves history by, to my utter Happiness, Legolas.

It all was hard work, but I seemed to catch on faster than anyone _(including me)_ ever expected. It was over this time that I got to know Legolas more. My feelings for him began to grow. Soon I could deny it no longer: I loved him! But I felt he had not the same feelings for me…

I had just finished my lessons with Legolas, and we were sitting in an open glade staring at the Stars shining above us.

"Legolas..." He acknowledged that he was listening with a hum. Then I spoke in Elvish. **_"Tell me, witch one of these stars is the Beautiful Star, The Golden Light, Eärendil?"_**

He looked at me with wide eyes. **_"I have never mentioned the Star E_****ä****_rendil before. How do you know of that name?"_**

I then realized my mistake. I cursed silently to myself in Japanese _(I learned it in college since I had planned to travel there with my brother one day)_ and received a weird look from Legolas. I knew about Eärendil because I had read it in my 'Lord of the Rings' book. But Legolas didn't know that. Oh, he knew about the book because I nearly always kept it with me. He asked me a few times what it was called and why I kept it close to me. I always answered, _"This book had no true title. For it's filled with stories' that will affect the lives of anyone who reads from its pages."_

**_"It doesn't matter where I heard it from."_** I said sharply. I didn't like being asked where I got certain knowledge from.

Legolas looked at me for a while then looked up and pointed. **_"It is the Star on the left of the bright one. Above the constellation of The Ancient Elven King."_**

I looked at it and smiled. I then looked down at my feet while unconsciously, grabbing Legolas' hand.

**_~~~Legolas' POV~~~_****  
><span>**  
>I looked at Elizabeth with wonder and curiosity. She seemed to be in a trance of some type. Whatever this star was, it was very important to her. Though it has been a month since I first met her, she never told me about herself or of where she came from. Every once and a while I would hear something like <em>'I wonder if my parents and little brother are missing me?'<em> or _'Does time pass at the same rate at home as it does here?'_ But mostly, she would whisper _'Am I truly in Tolkien's Middle-Earth from 'Lord of the Rings', or am I back home in Martinsville, Virginia asleep in Bed?'_

I could tell she still missed home and that she really did understand she was not dreaming. But what are her parents like? What about her little brother? What did she mean by _'Does time pass at the same rate at home as it does here?'_ Where is Martinsville, Virginia? And most importantly, WHO is this _'Tolkien'_ and what was _'Lord of the Rings'_?

I sat quietly, wondering who she really was.

**_~~~Elizabeth's POV~~~  
><em>**_  
><em>I sighed. "I miss Home. The food, the comfort, the music!" I sighed again, laid down on my back and softly began to hum 'Music of the Night'.

Legolas just stared at me. Then he said, "Elizabeth, you now know much about this world, yet I do not know a thing about yours."

I stopped humming and looked up. "Tell me about your home. I am very interested in it."

I sat up. He wanted to know and I didn't blame him. If he came to Martinsville, out of nowhere, I would be curious about the world he came from.

"There is nothing very special about home." I then told him of the history, starting with Creation...but I only told him the Christian View of The Creation, and shared part of the Bible with him. To me, the Bible is a History Lesson. Besides, there are way too many explanations and beliefs about the Creation and it would only confuse him.

After a while, I stopped. "I will say no more tonight. But you now know some of its History." I paused looking back up at the stars.

Then a thought came to me.

"Legolas?" He looked at me. I took his hands in mine and just looked at them turning them over in my hands. "I am willing to teach you of my home. I only know a small part of it, but I will teach you. I have in the past years been made to study and copy the maps of my world, so I believe I will be able to show you a bit of what our world looks like."

So another Month passed where I would have lessons in the morning with the Elves, and teach Legolas of my world in the Evening. I had drawn so many maps that my hands were cramped and I could not pick up a sword, not to mention pull back a bow. I also had some copies of some classic books in a folder that I had in my bag. So, always in that same glade, I would teach Legolas of my home and of its' Legends and Myths. I also gave him _"Homework"_ but that was mostly just reading some of the stories I had and telling me either what the moral of the story was or tell me a certain detail from the story.

I never let him near my _'Lord of the Rings'_ book. He would often ask if he could read it, it even went as far as for him to ask to do a Ten-Page essay on the story. Still I refused. He pestered me so that one night I gave in and simply told him, **_"This Book…shows the future of this world…and only eyes that are not of THIS World can read and fully comprehend it all."_** He stared at me in shock and after a while spoke. **_"Is this true?" "I would not lie to the Prince of Mirkwood."_** He gave me a strange glance. Then turned back, blushing, to the small stack of parchment next to him with the essay I had wrote in my collage class about the song 'All I Ask of You' form the 'Phantom of the Opera'.

**~~~Legolas POV~~~**

I believe now would be a good time to tell Elizabeth how I feel...

"Elizabeth? Do you mind if I try to sing a little bit of this song?" I asked holding up the parchment with what she said was an essay about a love song from one of her favorite plays. She nodded. "Sure. Go ahead." I looked at the words and took a deep breath.

_~Say you'll share with me  
>One love, one lifetime...<br>Let me lead you from your solitude...  
>Say you need me<br>With you here, beside you...  
>Anywhere you go, let me go too –<em>  
>Elizabeth,~<p>

I smirked as she gasped when she heard her name fall from my lips.

_~That's all I ask of you...~_

**_~~~Elizabeth's POV~~~_**

My mind went into shock. After a minute, I bit my lip and spoke, "You... love me?" He nodded. "Yes, I do. I know we have only known each other for two months, but something about you just draws me to you." He placed his hand on my cheek.

It was then that he kissed me full on the lips. I stared wide-eyed at first, and then I began to melt into his kiss. I became one with him. I had never felt such a powerful passion in my entire life. When we split for breath, I slowly opened my eyes.

For a moment, there was a flash in my binds eyes revealing a large Kentucky blue and purple dragon next to a gold, white and red dragon. Between them was a small red and gold dragon with Kentucky blue eyes. In my ears I heard a loud roar come from their mouths before they transformed into half-human, half-dragons. The images of them were blurry but the small one and the blue and purple one seemed familiar.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name. I blinked and looked at Legolas who looked back at me with worry. I smiled softly. I reached up and kissed his forehead before hugging him and whispering, **_"I love you, too Legolas."_**

His grip around my shoulders tightened. Then once more, under the stars, we shared a kiss that out ranked all the kisses in the history of the Best of them. This one, definitely left them all far behind.


	4. Chapter Three: Heart-Breaking

**Chapter 3: Heart-Breaking**

_I wonder what would happen if I died here? Will I be sent home or to another world?_ Suddenly a thought came to me. _Well, if Middle-Earth exists... then that must mean there are hundreds of worlds out there!_ I smiled. _I wonder if, after my time here, I could go to Narnia... or, or That 'Galaxy Far, Far Away'!... or the Archipelago of Dreams!... I may even Meet The Doctor in the TARDIS! By Valar! I would love that! Maybe I could get his autograph, and Travel with him... AND receive TARDIS Driving lessons!_ I giggled at that last thought.

My Mind wandered back to the here and now. Legolas was late. It was very unlike him. When he first began my lessons on the Elves and the Sindarin language, he specifically stated that he would not tolerate tardiness. "How Ironic! He's breaking his own rule!" I snorted. Then, I stood gathered up my things and decided to check the Glade where I taught Legolas all about my world.

He was nowhere in sight. I sat on the ground and looked up at the sky as the stars, Eärendil shined bright in the sky. I was glad that I was wearing a shirt and light pants. I could sit cross-legged this way. I liked the Dresses but I only wore them to Dinner and Formal Events.

I Breathed the Night-air deep. This was a good time to get my thoughts strait. I sat there, going over everything that has happened to me so far in this Wonderful, Beautiful, and what I no longer doubt, _REAL WORLD_.

I suddenly realized something. I WAS DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH LEGOLAS!

When I was with him every other thought seemed to disappear. As this sunk in... my thoughts turned to the future.

I closed my eyes and frowned as strange visions that formed inside my mind, sent by someone or SOMETHING. **Legolas marrying me... Him giving up his immortality... Giving up his THRONE...for me...** I smiled just a bit at the next few that rammed themselves into my mind. **Our mortal lives together... It was wonderful...Beautiful...** Then I frowned again. **I die earlier than him...** _Valar! Why did I have to see that one?_ **...Him grieving deeply... suffering painfully... fading away!...**

"NO!" I shouted. My eyes shot opened and widened. He would be in such pain! I couldn't stand that! His pain that I envisioned... I could feel it now. Such pain... TERRABLE PAIN! I would not allow it! I had to get out of this Love and fast before such pain could reach him! But what to do? So I did what my dad would do when making a hard decision: Pray.

I sat on my knees, bowed my head, closed my eyes, and prayed. "I... do not know if you can hear me here... I don't even know if it was you who brought me here. But I need help. I do not want the visions in my head to become real...Even though you never talk to me directly, please tell me what to do." I suddenly felt warmth around me as if a pair of invisible arms wrapped around me, comforting me. I opened my eyes and saw Eärendil shining brighter than I ever seen.

I know now what to do.

I stood, looking up at Eärendil, I wondered if it was God, Eru, or the Stars' Spirit that helped me, or if they were one and the same. But Time was wearing, I had work to do. With a silent "Amen", I ran towards the house I had been given, and began packing. I put out everything on my bed to be sorted out later, but I put My Lord of the Rings book in my bag first, along with my songbird ocarina, _(I am a Zelda Fan after all and what's a fan without one?)_ then walked towards the throne room of the Palace.

I entered and waited patiently for King Thranduil to address me. After a few minutes, he looked up and smiled at me. _**"Mae govannen, Elizabeth."**_ I bowed low and just for fun, quoted the greeting phrase and bow for properly greeting an Elf from the Inheratance Cycle. _**"Mae govannen, Lord.**__ Atra esterní ono thelduin, Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, un atra du evarínya ono Varda."_ I then Translated. _**"May good fortune rule over you, Peace live in your heart, and may the Stars watch over you!"**_

He Laughed. _**"Even though you know little of our language, you do know a how to properly greet Elves. Now, Speak." "My Lord, I wish to talk to you..."**_ I bit my lip then spoke in common. "Privately, if that is alright." He smiled and led me over to his private study.

He offered me a seat and then ordered for tea and fruit to be brought. The food was brought and he offered me an apple, which I took and ate slowly. We had a bit of light conversation about my lessons and he tested me, asking questions about certain parts in Elvish History or what to do when out hunting. When the food was gone, he passed me a cup of Elvish Tea. I took it and just looked down at it. We sat in silence til he spoke.

"Now, What is it you wish to speak to me about?" He asked. I sighed. "Well Lord Thranduil, It seems that my time here is nearing its' end." I looked up at him. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, but something has... come up. I must leave immediately." I drank my cup of tea deeply. I had gotten use to the taste of the food and drink here, but I could never express my surprise every time I taste Elvish Tea. There was a sweet bitterness to it that sends my taste-buds into a whirlwind.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "What has come up to make you leave so suddenly?" I bit my lip, not knowing if I should tell him the WHOLE truth. I placed my cup on the table next to me, stood and walked silently over to the window looking out over the fair Elvin city. My right elbow rested on the wall next to the window and my right hand was balled into a fist and over my mouth. My left hand was on my hip and my feet were crossed.

"If I may ask, where is your son, Legolas?" "He is out in the forest. It was reported that a few Goblins and Orcs were terrorizing the borders. But you have not answered my question. I shall repeat: What has come up to make you leave so suddenly?"

I gulped. "Well, My Lord... I had a vision..." I took a breath. "A vision about your son." I looked at him. The surprise on his face was obvious. "I do not know how or why, but my presence here will cause your son pain." I closed my eyes covering them with my hand. I knew how AND why... I just wasn't sure if I should tell him. "What pain could you cause my son?" He asked cautiously.

_Your back against a wall Elizabeth... Time to Let it all out and face the consequences..._ I sighed.

"It seems, My Lord," I began softly and slowly. "That a weary and lonely traveler has placed her heart in the hands of your son..." I paused. "And his is within her grasp..."

I cringed as I heard a gasp from him. "I know the troubles of Love between a Human and an Elf... That is why I must leave. These visions were sent to me. I don't know by whom but they ended terribly..." I winced at the memory of Legolas' pain at the loss of me. "I have truly no intention to harm your son as I honorably call you MY King since I have come to know your Kingdom as my home."

I turned to him and got down on one knee with a bowed head, not daring to look him in the eye. "I swear by Eru and the Valar that I wish no harm on your son. The sooner I leave the faster his heart can heal."

I could tell he had a stern look on his face. He stood and I waited patiently for his reply. "You truly love him, do you not?" I looked up to see only sadness in his face, but over what I could not tell. "Yes... With all my heart... that's why I MUST Leave." He lifted me up and smiled. "I already think of you as one of my subjects... and a daughter." I smiled. "Then may I have your permission to go?"

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

My things were packed. King Thranduil blessed me with my own Dark Brown horse, named Ethel, and a Specially made Sword in a golden sheath and a bow with a quiver full to the brim with arrows. "Thank you for everything my King." I gave him a stack of papers. "This is the History of my world, and some books from there as well. They are written in the common language but perhaps some of your scribes can write them into Elvish so that others may read it?"

He agreed then gave me a small silver Necklace with a pendent that was shaped as a Sapphire flower within a Diamond star and a matching ring. "These are symbols to show you are an Elf-Friend. A Title I want you to hold with pride." He then gave me a scroll addressed to the Lord of Rivendell. "If you pass through Rivendell, deliver this to Lord Elrond Half-Elvin. It explains your situation. He may be able to help you find a way home if you wish to return there." I smiled. "Thank you... _**Ada."**_ He smiled and embraced me, kissing my forehead. _**"Be Safe... my Dear Child..."**_ I jumped up onto Ethel, pulled up the hood of my dark green cloak, and rode off. My thoughts went forward to Legolas.

_Legolas... Forgive me. This is For your own Good..._

-

**~~~Legolas' POV~~~**

_**"Prince Legolas?"**_ I looked up to the guard on my right. I was thinking about Elizabeth. Right now I would be finished with her Elvish Language and History lesson and we would be heading towards the glade where she taught me of her home.

Tonight, she was to teach me more about a holiday called "Christmas". So far, she told me of the main concept, tonight she was to tell me the story strait from the History Book she called the Bible. She won't be happy that I didn't show up for either.

Scouts reported that Orcs and Goblins were terrorizing the Borders. We put a stop to them. _**"There is an Elf coming this way."**_ Indeed the figure was coming as we spoke. He was upon a Dark Brown Horse, with a bow and quiver full of arrows upon his back. A sword was securely strapped to his side and the hood of his cloak was high over his head so his face could not be seen.

As he passed by those in front of me, he greeted in a low voice, _**"Mae govannen. I am correct in assuming that you are the ones King Thranduil sent to discover the truth of the rumor about the orcs and goblins?" "Indeed, we are. We destroyed the vile creatures last night."**_ The Figure seemed to smile. _**"All is well then? On the Western Boarder?"**_ The Captain of the Guard, Thôril, frowned. _**"Indeed it is. If I may ask, stranger, who are you and where are you going?" "My name I will keep, friend. I am sent to Rivendell by order of the King. I have his official seal on this letter for the Lord Elrond Half-Elvin."**_ He reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll addressed to Elrond and with the King's seal clear upon it. Thôril nodded then motioned for him to pass.

He thanked him then began to ride forward... but stopped beside me. As he turned towards me, I saw a pair of green eyes that seemed familiar. He bowed. _**"Prince Legolas."**_ He said it in such a quiet voice that I almost did not hear it. _**"I was asked to relay a message to you. It is this: Your Heart is too Kind and Pure for it to break on a whim... don't let it do so."**_ He bowed again. _**"A young maiden asked your father to tell you that. I volunteered to do it in case I met you while traveling. I do not know what it means but it must be important... It is strange... The young child looked like an Elleth but spoke like a human. She looked worried. Beware, Lord! I believe she can see danger and wishes to prevent it."**_ He bowed once more then left.

_Elizabeth? Why say something like this? What does your message mean?_ As we arrived at the Gates we met my Father. I gave my horse to the Stable Master then started towards the glade. _**"Legolas."**_ I turned to my father. _**"She is not there, my son." "Then where might she be, Ada?"**_ He gave me a sad look. I've never seen him look so sad. What has happened to make him look so? _**"I'm so sorry my son. She had a vision of you. She feared for you, for her visions were filled with your pain, and she made a difficult decision..."**_

My eyes widened.

Before he could say another word, I ran towards the house ada had given her. I burst through the door. "Elizabeth?" No answer. No one. The entire room was cleaned out. She had not been here for hours. _NonoNO!_ I fell to my knees and cried. Then I remembered the stranger. His eyes... so familiar... her message! _**Your Heart is too Kind and Pure for it to break on a whim... do not let it do so.**_ "ELIZABETH!" You'll be able to tell who's speaking Elvish When the speakers words are in **_Italics and Bold_**. Hope You Enjoy!


	5. Chapter Four: Meeting a King

**A/N: The OC appearing here is one that I thought up on the spot (Inspired by Two-Face from the Dark Knight and the Phantom of the Opera).**

Elvish will be in**_Bold Italics_** and Black Speech will be in**_Bold Italics and Underlined._**

I own NOTHING but my OCs: Elizabeth and Elizabeth's Ex-BF! Enjoy! _*Bows Low*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Meeting a King and Truth That Burns<span>**

I had decided to have another Name to go by since 'Elizabeth' and 'Anna' were unusual names here. I remembered a site on my computer back home that suggested an Elvish Name for you. I adjusted the commands on it to suggest two different names for me. I racked my brain to try and remember what they were. . ."Lúthien Mithrandír"

. . .

_NO WAY! Mithrandír is Gandalf's name…But I'll keep Lúthien. . ._

. . .

"Lúthien Rhuiviel". I liked it. I could not remember what it meant, but it was good enough for me. _Lúthien Rhuiviel. Lúthien Rhuiviel. Lúthien Rhuiviel._ I repeated the name in my mind til I had it memorized.

I had ridden almost non-stop for a whole week, so my horse and I had to rest. We slowed down and stopped by a river. I tied his reins to a nearby tree that was close enough to let him drink. I took off his saddle and set it aside. _**"Ethel, you have ridden hard. Rest, dear heart, and thank you."**_ I kissed its' nose and smiled. I bent down next to the river and scooped up some water to drink. The cool sweet water soothed my rough, dry throat. I bent down again to splash my face…only then did I see my reflection.

_God! I look…well I've looked better._ In truth I didn't look THAT bad. I had a few cuts on my cheeks from where I was riding hard between thick trees and was scraped by the rough branches. My eyes had dark circles beneath them and my hair... I looked as if I was about to drop from exhaustion. I splashed myself a few times…but in the end I just knew I had to have a decent bath.

I got some towels that I had packed and some soap and a bottle of what I learned from the Elves was their version of Shampoo. I then removed my clothes and slowly entered the water. _Valar! It is freezing!_ I shivered, but quickly washed every inch of myself. When I finished washing my hair, I took a deep breath and went under. After being under for a while, I came up for air.

That's when I heard a sound from the trees. I turned towards the sound while slowly wading over to my bag on the shore to grab a knife. Suddenly a Human Male came out of nowhere. _**"Who are you?!"**_ The man's eyes widened and he turned his back to me. _**"I'm sorry, my Lady."**_ I slowly climbed out of the water, dried myself off with a towel then slipped on a fresh pair of pants and a light shirt. _**"I am decent."**_

The man turned around and I got a good look at him. He was tall, _like all the males of this world no doubt,_ and was dressed like one of the Rangers of the North Thranduil told me about. His hair was black with some grey in it and came down to his shoulders, and he had a nice cut beard. Then I saw his eyes; they were a grey color but had such kindness and wisdom of many years. My eyes widened. _It can't be…__**"Who are you sir?"**_ I asked him again. He bowed low to me. _**"I have many names. Estel is the name given to me by the Elves, and I am Strider to the Bree folk. But I am Aragorn son of Arathorn of the Dunedain. What is your name and why is an Elleth like yourself traveling with no escort?"**_

I stared at him with raised eyebrows. _He thinks I'm an Elleth? __**"My name is Lúthien. . . Lúthien Rhuiviel."**_ I paused wondering if I should tell him my real name. I knew I could trust him but I still needed to be cautious. **_"And I'm no Elleth."_** I tilted my head and brushed back a bit of my wet hair behind my ear to prove I was human. I reverted back to my native language known here as Western. "My true name is Anna Elizabeth Jones. You may call me Lúthien or Elizabeth." He frowned. "No human so young knows the tongue of two races." "I have been living with the Elves for a couple of months now. I was taught by a good teacher. He. . ." I faltered thinking of Legolas. "My Lady? Are you alright?"

I simply nodded. I then began to take some food from my pack. "Come Aragorn, dine on what little I have here with me, and I'll tell you my tale." I sat on the ground and held out an apple for him to take while taking a bite out of mine. He hesitated a bit then sat next to me taking the apple.

I swallowed my bit of apple then began: "My Tale begins deep in the woods near the college, a school for grown men and women, I was attending. . ." I told him of all that happened, from my captivity to my leave of Mirkwood. He listened to my tale and would often ask questions about what words form my home meant. I answered all the questions to the best of my abilities. "I am now traveling west to see the land for myself. Sure, maps and books are fine, but the best way to learn about something is to experience it, which brings us to this moment."

He did not say anything for a while. "Though you did not say it, there is another reason you left Mirkwood." I kept a blank face taking another bite of the apple. "You have your reasons, of course. Still it is not safe to travel alone these days with so many Orcs and Goblins around." I nodded. "Yet you travel alone yourself. And I have been well trained with sword and bow. I can defend myself." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I will still feel better if you traveled with another."

I sighed. There was no other way. This HUMAN was a stubborn one, like all humans are…! _Did I really just think that?_ I shook my head. _I've been around the Elves too long._ To make it worse he WAS the descendant of kings. I did not want to get on the bad side of the Future King of Gondor. "Alright, if you wish for me to travel with you to calm your nerves, I will travel with you. But we will separate in Rivendell." He nodded in agreement.

-  
>Aragorn and I have been traveling together for five months and a week, and he became like a father to me. He was so much like the man from my book, which was hidden within the wrappings of my bag, but looked like Viggo Mortensens' presentation. . . but with more grey hair. He seemed to be the ideal leader and father, but I knew he doubted himself. . . especially when it came to being King. I wanted to assure him he would do a great job, show him his future using my book, but I had read enough fan-fiction and books on time and space to know that you can't reveal the future to anyone. Knowing your fate could lead to someone changing it. I really didn't want to be the reason Strider didn't take the crown.<p>

I had asked Aragorn why he thought I was an Elleth the first time we met and he replied that I had spoken to him in Elvish.

I smiled. "True. But can you blame me? I've been speaking Elvish for two months! Once you start speaking it fluently it's hard to stop!" We both laughed.

"Indeed. From what you told me of your home, the only language anyone can speak is the Common Tongue, correct?" "Mostly. Most people in America speak the Common Tongue. But America is known as a 'Melting Pot' which means there are many people of different races there. Many speak The Common language, which we call English, but they also speak a language called Spanish. Don't ask me about that one! I don't know it well enough to teach you."

We had camped in a small clearing with the Misty Mountains not that far to the west of us. The Sun was high in the sky. I had cooked some of the rabbit meat he had caught us into a stew. As we ate, he decided to bring up a topic I had tried to avoid. "The book you always keep in your bag, why do you not talk about it?"

I bit my lip. "I…" "_'Lord of the Rings'_ is a strange title…" My head snapped up. "You have been careless. You know you can trust me." I sighed. I didn't want to explain it but he was right. I can trust him. "_'Lord of the Rings'_ is a popular book back home. It has been read by millions of people, it's been performed on a stage, and it has been turned into a series of three movies. Movies are basically like plays, save you watch them on a screen you can watch over and over again. Anyway, the whole story is considered fictional, the world within its pages as well." I licked my dry lips ready to tell him the big secret. "That world is called Middle Earth."

He stared at me in shock. "So, that book holds the history of Middle Earth?" he asked.

I sighed and pulled it out. "Well… yes and no. The entire thing is separated into books and parts. There are three parts in the story: 'The Fellowship of the Ring', 'The Two Towers', and 'Return of the King'. Each part has two books in it so all together its six stories in one." I held it up to show him the symbol. "The rune on the front of the book is actually the authors' initials: John Ronald Reuel Tolkien or J.R.R. Tolkien." I traced the letters as I spoke his name. I turned to the very back of the book, to the Appendix.

"It also has maps of this world and Appendixes that tell the history and some of what is not explained completely in the stories themselves. There is a timeline of the complete history of this world, maps of certain Family Trees and a section on how to properly pronounce certain languages that are spoken in the stories."

I showed him the timeline of the First and Second Age and part of the Third Age of Middle Earth. "I am not sure completely what year it is because I never asked the Elves." "It is the year three thousand and one." I looked again at a certain year and counted on my fingers. "That makes you seventy years old then, correct?" I smirked as he groaned. "It says when I was born?"

"Not the exact date. Only the year which was…" I pause to look. "Two thousand nine hundred and thirty one."

He groaned again and I laughed.

Later that night as he slept I laid down staring at the stars.

_"Elizabeth.~"_

I sat bolt upright. I thought heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again. The fact that my name was sung the same way it was when the college preformed the musical 'Elizabeth' was saying something. I grabbed my bag and my things before following the voice, determined to find out if it was who I thought it was.

_"Come rest in my arms. I will comfort thee. Make haste, and thou shalt be free and everything will be over.~"_

I ran til I reached a clearing. No one was there.

"I must have been hearing things. _He's_ been dead for over a year now." I muttered. I turned around to return to the camp.

_"Elizabeth.~"_

I gasped and turned around. There in front of me was a man I once loved.

"Joshua Patterson?"

He smiled and pushed some of his brown hair out of his face. He was exactly like I remembered him: Tall, Dark and Handsome. The only thing different now was that he seemed to have a menacing aura about him. He was dressed all in black armor and he had a black mask covering the right side of his face. "It's been a while, love."

There it was, that British accent that took my breath away. That I use to love so much before…

"You're dead." He chuckled. "Yes I'm dead in the other world. In _this_ one I'm very much alive."

I bit my lip. The way he said that made me nervous. "Why are you here? It's been over a year since the fire. How did you get here?" He smiled at me.

"Anna Elizabeth Jones, I came here for you. We were made to be together. It's part of our destiny, our blood, and our people."

"Our… People?" I was confused. "Are we not Americans? Born and bred in the southern part of Virginia?"

He frowned. "This isn't good." He said to himself. "If she doesn't remember then my plans can't continue."

"What are you talking about, Josh? I remember all the time we spent together all the way up to the accident."

"Oh, Elizabeth." His eye grew eerily red. "That fire was no accident." Suddenly huge black and silver wings sprung from his shoulder blades. Black and silver scales surrounded his eyes and appeared over his neck. His gloved hands became black paws with silver claws. A black and silver tail curled around his feet. His eyes were now sliver and slit and fangs produced from the corners of his mouth. All in all, he looked like a Dragon/Human Hybrid.

But the scariest thing was when he tore off his mask. There was nothing but some muscle and bone left on that side of his face. The eyeball was still there and the teeth as well. To tell the truth it looked as if he was a mixture of Two-Face from 'the Dark Knight' movie and the Phantom from the stage play.

I could not move. I was terrified of this strange new creature yet something about it seemed familiar at the same time.

He smirked. "This is my True self, Jones: I am Black Bone of the Mordorina Dragon-Blood Clan. Also known as the Clan that watched over the inhabitants of Mordor before its fall." His voice had become both terrifying and seductive and he kept my eyes locked with his.

"Let me tell you a story. When Eru created the Valar, he wanted a race that could deliver prayers and protect all other creations that he might create. So he created the Dragon-Bloods, a race of half-human half-dragon protectors. Immortal, and death only by a poisonous sword, a black arrow or beheading. He then created the other races and divided the Dragon-Bloods into clans, each protecting a certain race. Our people thrived and prospered. Years later the Great Eye murdered my clan but told me the truth of my people: We had become corrupt. Our people had no love for the other clans and would kill anyone from a clan not our own. He opened my eyes and gave me the power, strength and the promise that I may restart my people.

"You see _love_, every male is given a vision of their mate, and on the day He fell to Isildur, I viewed mine. The problem was she hadn't been born yet. The mother was of the Rohaniana, the Rohan Clan and was due any day. The father having been of the Gondoriania, The Gondor Clan, had loved the mother and was killed protecting her. She, the day after the fathers' death, went into hiding with the Ten Elders of our race. The last living members of our entire race. They had had a vision that the child would be marked by the moon and rebuild our race to the old ways. They could not allow me to get my hands on her, so they created a portal to another world where the mother and the child would be safe, but I came in as they finished the spell. As the Orcs under my command killed the Elders I jumped into the portal after the mother. I somehow hit my head on the way there and soon became a human child name Joshua Matthew Patterson.

"I did not have any memory of who I really was, nor did I see the mother or my mate… until September 9th two thousand and nine."

My eyes widened, that had been the year I had started high school. The day he saved me from the bullies that were going to toss me into a cafeteria trashcan. The day he, a tenth grader, became the protector and later boyfriend of a ninth grader.

"When I first saw you, something seemed right. It felt like I had known you my whole life. After saving you from those bullies, when your hand touched mine I felt a spark and knew I would do anything to keep you safe. I begged the supervisor to put me in all your classes so that I could keep an eye on you and they said yes. From then on out I protected you and later asked you out. When I met your parents, your mother recognized me. She took me to the kitchen and questioned me cruelly about my past and who I was. When she realized I had forgotten everything, she relaxed and said that she was sorry and was only being over cautious. I protected you til your graduation.

"I had every intention to ask you to marry me and be my wife on the night of the fire. I carried you almost all the way out of the burning building with a broken hand and you with a broken leg. I gave you one last kiss goodbye before pushing you out the door into the safe night air as the house collapsed on top of me. I awoke with this deformity within the Tower of Barad-Dûr. It was my Master, Sauron who started the fire, and it was the only way for me to reach him. I remembered everything that night. My past, the prophecy and my mate: _YOU_."

He was now directly in front of me. One of his clawed hands softly caressed my face. "I must admit it took me longer than I thought to get the spell right that would bring you here love, but I must have messed up somewhere. You were supposed to appear in my arms in my private rooms in Mordor, not near the Lonely Mountain." He then pushed his lips upon mine in an intoxicating kiss.

My mind couldn't process all this. If what he said is true, that I am his 'mate'… then that would mean that he…

"NO!" I pulled away from his grasp and began to run towards Aragorn. Behind me, I heard him growl out something in what I knew to be Black Speech.

**_"Bring me the Girl and kill all others with her!"_**

"Aragorn!" he bolted up, knife in hand. "Elizabeth, what is it?"

**_"Yrch!"_**

As soon as I said that, an Orc jumped out and tried to stab the man who had been like a father to me. Aragorn sliced the Orc with the knife and it fell down dead. He then stood up, drew his sword, and we stood back-to-back as we stood in the center of our little camp, watching for more. "How did this happen, Liz?" he asked using the nickname he gave to me.

"Remember me telling you about that man from my world that had protected me and fell in love with me?" I didn't wait for an answer. "He apparently is from this world, chased my mom from here, protected me for four years, was brought here by the Dark Lord Sauron to reclaim his title as the Dark Lords' Top General, is a traitor to his race called Dragon-Bloods, and he is going to force me to become his wife for all eternity."

He looked back at me with a raise eyebrow and I shrugged. Then Josh stepped into our camp still in what he called 'True Form', orcs stepping out beside him, and just looking at him made Aragorn step back wide-eyed. Grabbing me, he pushed me behind him and pointed his sword Josh. "I don't care if you are the last of your people, I will kill you if you try to take Elizabeth."

Josh growled. I tuned out what he said as he began to walk towards us making us back up. I tried to step back but found absolutely no ground beneath my foot. When I looked back I saw I was at the edge of a cliff, a high one at that. I stepped forward and tried to stop Aragorn from stepping back further.

The next thing I knew I was falling. I could see Aragorn and Joshua looking over the cliff yelling my name. A loud roar filled the air and I was suddenly in the claws of something big and I was being carried away from my former lover and the man who was a second father to me. I was roughly thrown onto the hard floor of a cave. I coughed and tried to regain the air that had been squeezed out of my lungs.

Torches flared up all throughout the cave and I could see the whole room was civilized. There was a large amount of carpet in a corner of the room, a large shelf that reached the ceiling filled with scrolls covered one wall, and a pile of gold and other jewels was on the other side.

"Now that you are safe, we can talk."

I turned around to see who had talked only to scream and stumble backwards.

I was face to face with a Dragon.


	6. Chapter Five: Tea with a Dragon

_A/N: This is the Chapter that REALLY GOT OM MY NERVES! And the main reason for such a headache? Two words: Talking Dragon. Yeah, you know…have to figure out what a dragon would say and what he would do etc., etc., etc._

I own NOTHING but my OC: Elizabeth and the Dragon. If you see the Doctor Who reference review and see if you can pronounce it without messing up. And I'm sorry for any spelling errors from here on out. Can't spell to save my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Tea with a Dragon<strong>

I sat on the carpet and thought about all I just learned. "So, let's see if I got this right. You are the Great Grand-cousin of Smaug, the Dragon who concurred the Lonely Mountain and was felled by the Black Arrow shot by Bard the Bowman of Esgaroth," he nodded. "You were assigned the job of teaching the last of the true Dragon-Bloods the History and Powers of said Dragon-Blood," he nodded again. "And your last name is _really_ the name of a fictional planet?"

He smiled. "Yes. I am Draco Raxacoricofallapatorius*." "Raxacori-… um… Raxacoricofall-… Can I just call you Draco?" He laughed and nodded his head. There was a whistle and he turned to the fireplace on the opposite wall. Using his claws he pulled a heavy teapot off the hook. He carried it over to the small table in front of me and I lifted the lid of the china pot while he carefully poured the tea in. He placed the now empty pot on a stone slab beside the fire then carefully picked up a plate of freshly cooked sugar cookies and offered them to me.

I took two, not wanting to refuse yet not wanting to take ten, placed one on my napkin and nibbled on the other as he poured some tea into the tea cup in front of me. He then held up the sugar bowl along with the teaspoon. Since I had food in my mouth, I lifted up my hand to cover it and held up my other hand showing two fingers before swallowing and saying please. He scooped two teaspoons of sugar into my cup and gave me a spoon to stir with.

"Anna Elizabeth Jones. What do you know of your Mother?"

I looked up at him with a question on my face. "She… was born and raised in Kentucky with her sister, met my dad in a church he was youth pastor of, said yes to marrying him in that same church, married him in Kentucky, had me prematurely, had my brother three years later, moved to Virginia for dad's new job, and is now trying to finish her college education so she can become a Librarian."

He smiled at me and pulled a scroll from the shelf. He cleared a spot on the table and unrolled the scroll. "This is the Last Female Dragon-Blood that was in this world before Black Bone attacked her." I almost spit out the tea I was drinking.

The picture was of my mother.

She looked exactly like she did when I saw her before I went camping. Her light brown eyes shined and her short curly black hair were just like they always were.

"Yes. This is Blue Tongue, or as the Elves called her Pyael Freaniraheal. This is her Human form, her Dragon form looks like this…"

With a wave of his clawed forefinger, the picture transformed into a dragon with blue and purple scales. The eyes of the dragon were University of Kentucky Blue and held the wise knowledge that I would often see in my moms' eyes whenever she seemed to be reminiscing on the past.

"And this is her True Form."

The picture transformed into my mother's Human form, but now her eyes were blue with brown slits as pupils. Kentucky Blue scales surrounded her eyes, covered her shoulder blades and down the front of her arms. Her hands were claws and a blue and purple tail was wrapped around her waist. Dark blue and purple wings stretched out behind her.

I stared at the picture and blinked. "Mom's a Dragon-Blood?" "Yes. The last Female Dragon-Blood in Middle Earth. That is until you came." He reached out and placed one claw over my heart and another in the middle of my forehead. There was a flash of white blinding light and the world around me changed.

I was in the middle of a barren field and everything looked as if it had been burned brown by a great fire or the sun. There was no sign of Draco or any life as far as I could see. "Hello? Anyone here? Someone please answer me!" I yelled out. **"You Called?"**

I spun around to see… myself? No, it wasn't me… yet it was. The other me had red and gold scales surrounding the same blue eyes of my mother in her True Form. Her hair was the same shade as mine but turned a fire red color at the tips. Scales ran down her shoulders and wrapped around her wrists. A single red scale sat in the palm of her right clawed hand and a gold one sat in the middle of her left. Her red and gold tail wrapped around her feet and she had small fangs protruding from the corners of her mouth.

"Who…?"

She smiled at me. **"I'm You. Your True Form to be exact. I have been sleeping for twenty years in Earth time and over a thousand years in Middle Earth time waiting to be awakened."** She walked closer to me. **"To tell you the truth if I had not been awakened by the time of our twenty first birthday I would have just faded and disappeared."**

She held out each hand to me, palms up. **"Within the two scales here is knowledge of our ancestors and of our clans' traditions. Since we are born of the Rohaniana and the Gondoriania clans these scales are not enough to hold all the information of our people. Master Raxacori-… um… Raxacoricofall-… Master Draco will train us on how and when we should use our powers."**

I snickered. "I guess we are one and the same since we can't pronounce Dracos' last name without utterly killing it." We both laughed. When she calmed down, she looked at me in the eye. **"Our body isn't strong enough yet for us to be able to withstand the power of our True Form. It would destroy us."** I became serious when she said that. "When will we be ready?"

**"You will be asked to dive deep into your heart and fight your Dragon Form while falling through the air. If it wins, it will use its powers to make sure you are safely on the ground with no injuries. If you win, you will immediately turn into your True Form and be able to fly out of that fall and practice your flying techniques."** My eyes widened. "Wouldn't I hit the ground by the time I dive into my heart? Become nothing but a big splat mark on the ground?" She chuckled and shook her head. **"No. The whole process may seem like it would take forever but it really takes only less than a millisecond. And if something goes wrong Draco will catch you."**

I nodded my head and reached for the scales, but she pulled back. **"This is the First and Last time we will ever get to meet. Once we become One and the Same again there is no going back. If you need to access it before the Heart Dive, just concentrate and you will be able to hold your True Form for a couple of minutes."** She then poked me in the forehead. **"Got it Memorized?"**

I laughed. "Yes, _Axel_. I got it memorized. You are most definitely me. I'm the only person in my college who would say that to anyone and only three people would know what I'm talking about." We laughed again. She held her hands out to me and I placed my hands in hers. There was a flash of white light and a stinging sensation on the palms of my hands.

When I opened my eyes again I felt weird. Not the strange, comfortable weird, more like the uncomfortable, familiar weird. I saw I was in Dracos cave again and saw him bring over a mirror. He handed it to me and I gasped when I saw the scales around my now Blue Dragon eyes. I reached my hand up and touched each individual scale before watching my face return to the way it was before.

I looked up at Draco with a question in my head. "Do you have a picture of my Father? My real Father from the Gondoriania clan?" He thought for a minute before taking the mirror from my hand, placing it on a shelf and looking through his scrolls and books. As he looked, I finished my second sugar cookie and poured out some more tea for me before pouring some into the large goblet Draco had been drinking from. "How much sugar do you want in your tea, Master Draco?"

He turned to me his eyes wide at what I called him before he responded. "One cup if you don't mind my giovane apprendista." I blinked and did as he asked. While I stirred in the sugar with a large serving spoon he gave an 'Aha!' and pulled down a book from the bottom shelf. He then hands me the book while he also takes the goblet out of my hands saying "Andate a pagina 305."

I looked at him confused. "What did you say Master Draco? It sounds Italian and I don't know how to speak that." He looks at me surprised. "You mean the scales did not teach you the Lingua del Drago?" I shook my head. "I was told the scales only are able to hold a limited amount of information since I am born of two Clans." He blinked then pulled down another book from his shelf. "Indeed, on Earth it is called Italian but here it is the language of the Dragon-Bloods, of your people, Lingua del Drago. The first book is written in that language. The second is, in a rough translation 'The Lingua del Drago for Dummies'."

I laughed at the title, and began to read it. But as I finished the first paragraph my palms began to itch. I rubbed them together to try and get rid of the itch but then they began to sting. I grunted and looked at my palms only to see the two scales in the very center. I knew they weren't there a minute ago. They glowed with power and then the words on the page began to glow. The glowing words ascended from the book and hovered over my scales. The scales then seemed to absorb the words, and the pages of the book rapidly turned, every word on the pages glowing. Ten seconds pass and I see the back of the book, the glowing words having been absorbed into the scales.

I blinked then looked at the scales as they slowly disappeared into my skin. I then picked up the first book and spoke "Hai detto pagina 305, giusto il Maestro Draco? **" He blinked at me then nodded. "It seems like we have already found one of your powers." "Powers Maestro?" He nodded. "Each Dragon-Blood has two powers that's unique to each one. Since you love to read, you have the power to absorb the words into yourself to gather information. You can now speak Lingua del Drago because you absorbed the words of the book."

I nodded then picked up the other book and turned to page 305. There was a picture of a man, tall with Gondorian armor on. He had white hair and blood red eyes and a confident yet humble smirk on his face. I waved my hand over the picture and it changed to a red, gold and white Dragon. I waved it over the picture again and it became the True Form of the man. His white hair now had golden streaks in it and his wings were a beautiful mix of red, white and gold. His red Dragon eyes looked up at me from the page and it almost looked like a proud look was upon his face. I glanced at the title that was beneath him.

'High Chief Gillian; Leader of the Gondoriania Clan'

"My birth Father was the High Chief of the Gondoriania Clan?" "Yes, giovane***. High Chief is the highest rank in a Clan. No one can oppose him." "I know he died protecting my mother… How did he die?" He looked at me sadly and turned the page of my book. I looked at the title on the top of the page of what looked like a thirty page History Battle.

"La Battaglia di Una Vita."****

I decided to try and practice my new power. I took a deep breath and focused on the title and the pages describing the battle. Like before the words glowed and my scales appeared. As I absorbed the story I could see the battle in my mind's eye.

I watched as my Father fought not only the Orcs trying to kill my Mother but also fight _his own people_,_ his Clan_ who betrayed him when they found out that he fell in love with a Rohaniana. He put his entire being into one powerful move that destroyed his enemies but kept him and his love save. He then got ready to fly off to where the Elders were in hiding to make sure that he and his love will be safe. But his ex-best friend from the Clan used his last breath to stab my father with a poisonous dagger. Gillian managed to get himself and mother to the Elders but died in her arms giving her three of the scales that resided over his heart, one of each color for her to remember him by.

When I was finished absorbing the story, I had tears in my eyes. I looked up at Draco and saw that his eyes were also moist. "Gillian was a great friend of mine. Your mother left the scales here by accident when she went through the portal." He picked up a small box and handed it to me. I opened it and picked up the three scales that were inside. A warmth swept through me as I held them in my hands.

Draco then handed me a small book full of blank paper as well as a small refillable ink pen. "There's a spell that can bring the consciousness and memories of a Dragon-Blood into an object if you say the right spell. The Elders invented it and placed their scales in scrolls and books in the old hidden Castle of the Original Dragon-Bloods. Vast amounts of information on the world since the beginning are in the Library there. Where the Castle is I will not tell you until Middle Earth is free of Sauron and Black Bone.

"Tomorrow, I will teach you the spell that will allow you to speak to your Father." My head snapped up at that. "I will also teach you a spell that will allow only you and those who have your trust to open it and speak to him. For now you need to sleep." I nodded while I gave a yawn. He gently picked me up in his claws and carried me over to a small bed where he had placed my bags. "Huh, with all that was happening with the Orcs and Joshua I forgot that I had picked up my bag."

I got into the bed and snuggled into the fox fur covers. "Good Night, Master Draco." I said as he blew out the torches. "Buona Notte, mio giovane apprendista. *****"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>* pronunciation: Racks-uh-koor-ih-koh-fahl-uh-pah-tor-ee-uss.<br>**You said page 305, right Master Draco?  
>***Young one<br>****The Battle of One Life  
>*****Good Night, my young apprentice.<p> 


	7. Chapter Six: Dear Father

**_Elvish is in Bold Italics._** This is possibly my longest chapter yet. I own NOTHING but my OCs: Elizabeth, her Father and Draco.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Dear Father <span>**

I sat on the back of the light grey and bright green Dragon, on our way to Rivendell. When I had woken this morning, Master Draco had begun to teach me some exercises to prepare my body for my True Form. Having had trained with the Elves of Mirkwood I had become very fit, but according to my Master not enough. When I had cleaned up, he said we will be leaving for Rivendell in an hour.

While we flew, I clutched the book he had given me last night tight in my arms. I couldn't wait to meet my birth father. Soon I saw a small version of Rivendell in the distance. Draco went into a dive and landed thirty leagues away from the Last Homely House. "Why are we landing here, Maestro Draco?" "You forget; though Dragon-Bloods are honored and loved, Dragons are hated and feared. They would shoot me out of the sky."

I got off his back, my bag over my shoulder, my sword at my side and my bow and quiver on my back. "Open your book to the first page and place the red scale there." I opened my book and pulled out my Fathers' Blood Red scale from a pocket near my heart and placed there. "Now turn to middle of the book and place the white scale there, then place the golden scale in the very back of the book." I did as he asked. "Hold the book closed and place your right hand on the front cover and your left hand on the back."

He told me the words of the spell and I practiced them in my head before closing my eyes and speaking them aloud. I felt a great serge of power leave me and I felt incredibly tired. For a moment I flashed into my True Form before I returned to normal. When I opened my eyes and opened the book, the scales were gone but a picture of my Father in his True Form was on the front cover. Unconsciously waving my hand over the cover, the cover changed to red, white and gold symbols that I recognized as the Elvish script for 'Gillian the Awesome'. He then waved his paw over the book placing the safety spells on it so only I and those I trust could open it.

"Now Giovane Apprendista," he placed a necklace with a single green and grey scale charm on it around my neck. "This scale is enchanted so that I may speak with you no matter where you are, but not when you travel through a mine." I nodded and wrapped my arms as far around his neck I could reach. "Thank you Maestro." He chuckled a bit before he took off back to his cave.

I slumped to the ground allowing my tiredness take over. After a while I felt something nudge my back and when I turned around… "Ethel!" I jumped up and kissed the horses' nose while he rubbed up against me. I placed my bags on his back. **_"Dear Heart, allow me to rest for a bit."_** He seemed to nod before bowing his head and started chewing on the grass.

I opened the book and picked up my pen.

Hello, my name is Anna Elizabeth Jones, Daughter of Steven Michael Jones and Joanna Rose Jones. Please call me Elizabeth.

The words disappeared and much like the Diary from 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets', words I didn't write appeared in their place.

**Pleasure to meet you Elizabeth. My name Gillian, the Awesome High Chief of the Gondoriania Clan. Do you mind if I ask you a question?**

No, go ahead.

**I am Dead…right?**

Y-Yes, sir.

**Then how am I able to talk to you? I was on the White Shores of the Valinor asleep in the mansion Eru made for me there and now I am here. I can somewhat see your face but it's not entirely clear.**

Maestro Draco Raxacori-… um… Raxacoricofall-…

**Raxacoricofallapatorius?**

Yes. Sorry I can't spell the name nor pronounce it without killing it.

The book vibrated as if he was chuckling. **It's alright.**

Anyway, he taught me a spell that can put the consciousness and memories of a Dragon-Blood into a book if you have said Dragon-Bloods' scales.

**Where did you get my scales?**

Mother left them behind when she was escaping from Black Bone.

He was silent for a minute. **Who are you?**

I closed the book and allowed the picture of Father to appear on the cover. He blinked at me before crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I felt my True Form come out and when I opened my eyes and looked at him, he gasped and stared at me. "I am the daughter of Blue Tongue, Pyael Freaniraheal who left Middle Earth to escape Black Bone and was Reborn as a Human named Joanna Rose." I slowly went back to my Human form and slumped a bit from exhaustion.

The book flew open. **Pyael… She's alright? She's alive?**

Yes. I know she still loves you, but being reborn as a full blooded human and into a world where there is no magic, she couldn't return to Middle Earth. She fell for a pastor from that world and had me then had my full blood human little brother three years later. I was dormant within my mother when she was reborn. In other words, yes I am your daughter.

**How did you get here?**

I told him everything, and I mean everything. From the fact that Middle Earth was a fictional story in the other world and I have the 25th anniversary book with me, parts of my life in that world, how I got to Middle Earth, my capture and time in Mirkwood, including falling for the Elvin Prince, and up to the point where I finally learned about my heritage.

**Well… I don't know what to say.**

Le Gasp! The Awesome Gillian is speechless? The world _must_ be ending!

I could almost see him rolling his eyes. **Very funny.**

I laughed. We continued to talk about anything and everything. When it became dark the pages glowed so I can still see and write. His personality reminded me a lot of an albino fictional character that I liked back in that other world. When I told him that, he outright laughed.

**Eliza, it's getting late. If you're traveling to Rivendell tomorrow, you should get some sleep. You may only be leagues away from the city, but who knows what might happen.**

Alright.

**Buona Notte, mia bella figlia. Sono così orgoglioso di te.***

Buona Notte… Padre.**

With that I closed the book. I lay down on the ground and closed my eyes. As sleep began to take me, I felt a pair of ghostly lips kiss my temple and a hand brush my hair from my face.

**_Mae giovane, Sons of Elrond. I wish to speak with your Father, for I come from Mirkwood with a message for him form Thranduil."_** I held out the scroll with the Kings mark on the front. Elladan and Elrohir looked at the symbol then nodded and began to lead the way.

"By the way you two, Estel told me to tell you he'll be here in a month or two." The two looked at me with wide eyes. "You know our brother Estel?" Elladan asked. I nodded. "He accompanied me a bit on the journey here but we became separated while fighting off some Yrch."

Elrohir turned to me fully. "Is he alright?" "The man is a Dunedain! He's young enough to take care of himself!" I teased. "You tease him so freely. Surely you haven't known him long enough for that." He said.

I gave him a small smile. "He has become a Father to me. My birth father has been dead for many, many years. My Step-Father is with my Mother and Step-Brother in a country far from here. Aragorn became my father in place of the two who are not with me. I trust him with my life and will do anything to make him happy."

They both nodded but said nothing. We continued our journey and when I finally saw Rivendell my eyes widened. "Even the paintings in the book don't do this justice." I whispered. "What Book?" Elladan asked.

I looked at him and his twin with a fire in my eyes. "Not here. I will speak of it when it's only you two, your father, Lord Glorfindel and I. If the Enemy had the book I have... the last bit of hope we have, a fool's it may be, will be destroyed. I guard it with my life as I have chosen to do." I unknowingly flashed into my True Form before returning to normal. They looked at me in surprise, before nodding to me.

We soon came into the house, Ethel having been put in the care of the Stable Master, and were greeted by the Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel. I bowed low to Lords. "Master Elrond. Master Glorfindel. You have no idea what an honor it is to meet you two in person." I held out the scroll from Thranduil. "This is from the King of Mirkwood, Lord Elrond. It concerns myself and he thought you might be able to help." He took the scroll, broke the seal and read it to himself. He then motioned for all of us to follow him.

He led us to his study and took a seat in the chair behind his desk. Elrohir took my bag and placed it on a table while Elladan escorted me to a chair. When we were all seated Elrond spoke. "If what this letter says is true, you are not only the Lady of a Prophecy but trapped here with no way to return to your world."

I nodded and explained again how I got here. When I was finished, Glorfindel asked, "You say that in this other world, Middle Earth is a story written by a Professor? You have this book with you?" I nodded. "I'm guessing you would like to see it?" Everyone nodded. Elladan stood and went to my bag and grabbed two books that were in it and studied both. He blinked at the one that had my Father's picture on the cover.

"This is a strange Book." He said as he brought both over. The picture on the Journal smirked at the Elf before placing a finger to his lips and giving a wink. Elladans eyes widened. I took the journal from him, a bit harsher than I should have. I clutched it tightly but nodded to the other book in his hand. "That is it. 'The Lord of the Rings' by Professor J.R.R. Tolkien. Illustrated by Alan Lee." Elrond stood and took the book from his son's hands. "The actual beginning of the story doesn't happen for a few years, but it starts with old Bilbo Baggins' One-hundred and Eleventh birthday celebration in the Shire. You four my read it if you wish… but you must swear to me not to interfere in anything that will happen lest the book calls for it or something turns out worse than it seemed at first. And you must swear not to read past Book Two."

The four stared at me in awe before nodding. "Now Lady Elizabeth, would you like to write a letter back to Thranduil telling him you got here safely?" I nodded. "Will you write it for me? I am still learning the language and cannot write it yet, the characters are confusing." He nodded and took out a piece of parchment, ink and a pen. He glanced at me and I began:

King Thranduil,  
>I have arrived safely in Rivendell, and it's more beautiful than you described it.<p>

Elrond smiled at that compliment.

I also have news about the thing that I told you was my reason for leaving your kingdom.

I paused biting my lip. "Lady Elizabeth?" Elrond asked. I blinked then I closed my eyes.

I was right in the fact someone sent me those visions of your son Legolas. It was sent by a man who was my Lover back in the other world, a man I thought died saving my life. His name is Joshua Patterson, but I have learned that his real name is Black Bone, Last of the Mordorina Dragon-Blood Clan. What's more, I have learned that my Mother was the Dragon-Blood he was chasing, Pyael Freaniraheal and at the moment, I am the Last True Dragon-Blood.

I turned into my True Form and, for the first time, let my wings spread out a bit. When I opened my eyes I saw the four Elves looking at me with wide eyes and, in the twins' case, slack jaws. I took off one of my scales from my shoulder and placed it on the letter.

I've enclosed one of my scales in the letter as proof of this claim. A Dragon-Bloods scale is smaller than a real dragon, but larger than a fish. I ask that you tell no one else of this information, not even your son. I'm not sure if Legolas will forgive me for running from him like I did. I will tell only those who I know for a fact are trustworthy and have gained my trust. Lord Elrond, his sons and Lord Glorfindel know. I wish you well.

Signed,  
>Anna Elizabeth Jones<p>

I reached over, tuning my hand into the Dragons paw, and pressed it next to my name. "Segnare questa lettera con la mia stampa.***" When I lifted my paw the pawmark of the Dragon-Bloods appeared next to my name. It was the combination of both the Rohaniana and Gondoriania Clans marks showing I was a daughter of both.

I faded back to my Human Form and swayed a bit, Elrohir catching me before I fell flat. "Note to self: Don't transform into my True Form more than once in Forty Eight hours."

Elrohir helped me to my chair and Elladan gently grasped my shoulder. "Before you ask, I had only merged with my True Form the night before last and my body is not physically strong enough to hold my True Form and its power. I can hold it for a while, but the longer I hold it or the more within a single day I transform the more tiring it becomes." I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. "I am curious, Elizabeth, who is your Teacher?" Elrond asked.

I looked up at him and hesitated to tell him. To tell them a Dragon still lives would endanger Draco. I sighed but when I opened my mouth to answer, my journal vibrated. I held it up and placed it on the desk allowing my father to see. He bowed to Elrond and Glorfindel before he made the book fly open.

**I am. As her Birth Father it is my duty. The Elders have made a way so that when we died, we could safely pass on our knowledge to our descendants.**

Elrond nodded. "I have heard of such spells and books. It is an Honor to speak with you again old friend."

**Thank you Lord Elrond. I wish to speak with you and I know my daughter is tired and hungry. I would be very appreciative if your sons will care for her. She does still have injuries from her run in with Orcs a few days' ago.**

Elrond nodded to his sons and one placed my arm around his neck while the other grabbed my bag. Before leaving, I took the journal and kissed the picture of my Father. He visibly blushed and I giggled as the others chuckled. As I was led out of the room, the last thing I saw was the journal opening and the words **Don't Laugh at the Awesome me!** appear.

The days passed and I became accustomed to life in Rivendell. I trained with both my father and Draco to strengthen my body. Thranduil and I continued to keep in contact with each other. He told me many times that Legolas still hasn't gotten over his love for me. He also wrote that since I'm immortal now, he would like his son to officially court me and perhaps one day marry me. I wrote to him that I believed Legolas would not forgive me for leaving as I did.

The twins became my brothers and Arwen, whom I met later, became a sister. The twins helped continue my education in Elvish and now knew all my secrets including my feeling for a certain Elvin Prince and they would often tease me about it. Arwen often became my shoulder to cry on when I thought about my Mother and Step-Family, or when I thought about how Joshua had betrayed me.

I had also met Gandalf during this time. He often told me stories of his travels and hinted more than once that he had been to my world before. Two months after I had arrived in Rivendell he invited me, meaning I begged for hours, to go with him to the Shire for Bilbos' One-hundred and Eleventh birthday celebration. He agreed.

We traveled, stopping at Bree's Prancing Pony for a night, and soon we entered the Shire. At the moment we were singing the song old Bilbo would sing when he traveled.

_Down from the door where it began...  
>(Humming)<br>And I must follow if I can._

_The road goes ever on and on  
>Down from the door where it began...<br>Now far ahead the road has gone  
>And I must follow if I can.<em>

"You're Late." The cart stopped and I looked up from my spot in the back of the cart at a man a head shorter than me with hairy feet. He had curly black hair and honestly looked in his early twenties. "A wizard is _Never_ late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf replied.

There was a stern staring contest between the two before they both began to laugh. "It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" The Hobbit, Frodo, said jumping into the old man's arms. "You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbos' Birthday, hm?"

Frodo sat beside Gandalf before he noticed me. "Hello. Who might you be?" I smiled and held out a hand to him. "Anna Elizabeth Jones. It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Baggins." He grasped my hand and gave it a firm shake. "The pleasure is all mine Miss Jones, you can call me Frodo if you want." "As long as you will call me Elizabeth." He nodded and the carriage drove to Hobbiton. Gandalf pulled out his pipe and started smoking. I went back to the book Elrond had given me before I left and half-listened to their conversation.

"What news of the outside world?" Frodo asked. "Tell me everything!"

"Everything?" Gandalf exclaimed. "Far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural..."

I smirked a bit.

"Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as if it has this past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of Hobbits..."

"...for which I am very sure your thankful, _old man_." I whispered. Gandalf heard me and turned to try and take a swipe at me but I ducked and used Frodo as a shield. "Ahh! Frodo save me from the fearsome Wizard!" Frodo just laughed.

Gandalf growled a bit before returning his eyes to the road. "So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar."

Gandalf chuckled. "Well, that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway."

They both laughed as we passed some Hobbits hard at work in the fields. We cross over a small stone bridge over a stream and into the little town square, making tour way towards Bag End. We pass through the little town of Hobbiton and I observe the other Hobbits in wonder.

"This reminds me of the country side of England back home."

Frodo looked at me. "England? Where's that?" I looked back at him sadly. "The Mother country of my Home country. It's very far from Middle Earth. I'm not really sure if I'll be able to return." "I'm sorry." I shook my head. "It's alright. I've recently found out my Birth Father was born here and is buried somewhere in Gondor country far south. Living with my Mother and Step-Family is nice, but I want to know my real father." I looked up at him with a smile. "Middle Earth was my Birth Father's home, so it shall be mine."

He smiled at me. "So tell me Frodo,' I said placing my elbows on the wooden seat between him and Gandalf and leaning my head on one of my hands. 'what's your Uncle like? In Rivendell, the Elves often talk about him and his journey with Thorin Oakenshield and company."

"To tell you the truth," Frodo began, "Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study."

Gandalf turned to him, his face looking concerned and full of thought. "He spends hours and hours pondering over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something."

I gave Gandalf a sideways glance before he grunts and give Frodo a similar glance. Frodo looked back at him, waiting for him to answer. Gandalf looked away, as if he didn't know anything.

"All right, then. Keep your secrets." Frodo said a bit frustrated. "But I know you have something to do with it."

Gandalf then feigned innocence. "Good gracious me."

"What do you mean Frodo?" I asked. He turned to me and explained. "Before he came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Really?" I asked leaning up closer to him.

Frodo nodded. "Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Gandalf interrupted. "If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

I giggled.

After Gandalf let me shoot off one of his fireworks for some Hobbit children, he told me to go on with Frodo. He gave me a small tour of the town, introduced me to some relatives, _not_ the Sackville-Bagginses, his friend Samwise Gamgee and finally to Bilbo at the end of the day before the party. As I changed into more appropriate clothes for a party in Bag End's guest room I realized something. I no longer was homesick. I glanced at the Journal where the picture of my father was smiling at me and I smiled back.

This was going to be a fun yet tiring night. Certainly one to Remember.

**_~Time Skip~_**

I sat next to Sam as he held a tankard of Ale, seeming not to look at one Rosie Cotton dancing. I held a small goblet of white wine. My father had told me something I found interesting and a bit disturbing: Dragon-Bloods can't get drunk. No matter what they drink, whether it be the Ale of the Hobbits, the Wine of the Elves or the Malt Beer of the Dwarfs we can't get Drunk. I could think of both the Goods and Bads of that. Bilbos' party was in full swing and honestly I couldn't wait to dig into the cake that was there.

I was wearing a dress Elladan and Elrohir had given me. They based it off the colors of my True Form, the Blood Red contrasting Beautifully with the Sparkling Gold. My Father had instructed me on how to do my hair up in a way that was traditional to the Dragon-Bloods. Red and golden ribbons twisted in my hair to the symbol of the Shireian Dragon-Blood clan at the bottom of the braid.

Frodo came over and plopped down on Sams other side. "Go on Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance."

Sam sighed. "I think I'll just have another ale." He tried to turn away and get another tankard.

"Oh, no, you don't." Frodo said grabbing him by his shoulders. "Go on!" He pushed Sam onto the dance-floor and into Rosie's arms. Frodo and I laugh at Sam's attempt on dancing. "Sam and Rosie sittin' in a Tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I whispered to Frodo and he snickered.

Gandalf let another set of fireworks off, which took the form of arrows flying through the air. I smiled in awe. I had remembered seeing the fireworks from the movie but it was even better in person. "Elizabeth, do you want to dance?" Frodo asked. "I don't know any Hobbit dances." He smiled at me but pulled me up towards the dance-floor. "It's easy."

As Frodo was teaching me how to dance I saw Bilbo sitting in front of a group of hobbit children, telling one of his stories of his adventures. The children listened in apprehension and I caught a bit of the tale.

"So there I was, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls! And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly."

Gandalf suddenly decided to join the dancing and me and Frodo stop to watch. He basically was sticking out like as sore thumb. Frodo and I looked at each other before doubling over in laughter. We continued laughing until I felt a smack to the back of my head. I rubbed it and saw Frodo doing the same, we turned and blushed and stuttered when we saw Gandalf looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

Later I was talking with Bilbo when we both heard something… more specific _Someone_.

"Bilbo?"

He whipped around in fear, when he saw Frodo behind us.

"Sackville-Bagginses! Quickly, hide!" He pointed in the direction where he heard the voice of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and himself, Frodo and I run away quickly to find a hiding place and we soon settled for a tent.

Two sour and grumpy looking Hobbits push their way through the crowd looking for Bilbo. Lobelia and her husband Otho appeared around the corner of the tent, yet do not see us. They soon continued on, looking for Bilbo.

We came out of hiding and Bilbo sighed. "Thank you, my boy, Elizabeth. You're a good lad, Frodo. I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am. Very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because of all my numerous relations you were the one Baggins that showed real spirit."

Frodo looked at his uncle weirdly. "Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?"

Bilbo looked a bit confused. "No…well, yes, but that's not the point. The point is, Frodo, you'll be all right."

Bilbo took a sip of his ale and Frodo looked at him in confusion over what he just said. I however could guess. He was leaving for Rivendell and leaving Frodo Bag End and everything. Including the Ring. I shuttered at the thought of the evil that made it and what it did to Gollum and Isildur. "Are you alight Elizabeth?" Frodo asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and gave him a smile and nod. I suddenly turned when I heard an explosion.

"Look at that!"

A firework soared high into the sky and exploded into an array of sparks. The crowd started to clap and cheer as they watched. The firework then turned into a dragon, and it flew down towards the party field. The hobbits run away in fright, screaming.

"Bilbo? Bilbo, look out for the dragon!" Frodo shouted.

"Dragon? Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years."

Frodo pulled Bilbo to the ground, the dragon flew over them. It stopped in front of me and actually bowed, touching its head to mine. It then flew over the Hobbits again barely making it over the field, before exploding into a mass of colors. The hobbits cheer and clap.

When everything calmed down, they brought out the food and Bilbo finally blew out his candles. I got my piece of cake and in eating the first bite, I hummed and turned to Frodo. "Who made the cake?" "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" I smiled around the fork in my mouth. "So I can get the recipe, not even my Step-Dad's food is this good! That's saying something!" he laughed and the Hobbits began to chant out:

"Speech, Bilbo! Speech!"

"Speech!" Frodo and I shout.

Bilbo got up and bowed to the beckonings. He stepped up on a barrel under the Great Party Tree and opened his arms welcomingly. As each name called, the respective family cheered.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Burrowses, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots."

_"PROUDFEET!"_ Shouted a Proudfoot.

While everyone laughed, Bilbo shook him off. He then saw me next to Frodo and smiled.

"And we can't forget our guest, Miss Anna Elizabeth Jones."

I blushed as all the Hobbits cheered and some of the more braver, younger Hobbits wolf-whistled. Frodo chuckled at my shyness and gave me a small pat on the back.

"Today is my 111th birthday!"

Cheers of 'Happy Birthday' and 'Many Happy Returns' sounded around the field.

"But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable  
>Hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."<p>

The hobbits seemed not know how to take what Bilbo just said. They looked at each other in confusion. Bilbo pulled something out of his pocket and began to finger it behind his back. The Ring. Gandalf was watching closely, suspecting something. Frodo watched as well beside me, his smile slowly vanishing.

"I, uh, I have things to do." He then whispered to himself. "I've put this off for far too long." He addressed the Hobbits again. "I regret to announce this is the end! I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." He gave one last sad look to Frodo. "Goodbye."

With that I gasped as he put on the Ring and vanished. While everything went to chaos, I whispered to Frodo. "He most likely went back to Bag End. Gandalf and I will go and make sure he's okay." He gave me a nod.

When I reached Bag End, I heard shouting from Bilbo and Gandalf. "Argh! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!?"

"I think you've had that Ring quite long enough."

"You want it for yourself!"

I rushed into the room to see Gandalf take a step forward. The room grew dark around us and the air trembled with power. Bilbo had flung himself towards the wall behind him terribly frightened.

"Bilbo Baggins! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I am not trying to rob you." The room slowly became light again and Gandalf softened his voice. "I'm trying to help you."

Bilbo ran into Gandalf's arms, weeping. Obviously he had been scared out of his wits.

"All your long years, we've been friends." Gandalf said "Trust me as you once did. Let it go."

Bilbo nodded, a bit reluctantly but still. "You're right, Gandalf. The Ring must go to Frodo." He grabbed his pack and walking stick and walked past me towards the door. "It's late. The road is long. Yes, it is time."

He opens the door and starts to walk out but…

"Bilbo," I said. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He turned to me confused. "The Ring is still in your pocket." Gandalf clarified.

Bilbo stopped and looked at Gandalf and me.

"Oh, yes.."

He took the Ring out of his pocket and looks at it with a stern face. Slowly, he turned his hand, letting the Ring fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Quickly, Bilbo walked out, stopping a few strides from the door, taking deep breaths. Gandalf and I come out after him. "I've thought of an ending for my book: 'And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days.'"

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend." Gandalf said. I smiled at the Hobbit from the story I loved and cherished. I stepped forward and bent down to hug the 111 year old hobbit. "It was wonderful to meet you Bilbo Baggins. I hope we can meet again." He hugged me back and smiled. "It was wonderful to meet you too Elizabeth."

Bilbo pulled away and kissed my forehead. He then turned to Gandalf and held out his hand. "Goodbye, Gandalf."

Gandalf grasped his hand in both of his. "Goodbye, dear Bilbo."

He walked out of the gate of Bag End, down the road going east, singing the very same song Gandalf and I had been singing on the way here.

"_The road goes ever on and on  
>Down from the door where it began...<em>"

I turned around and headed into the hole as Gandalf whispered, "Until our next meeting."

I stopped when my foot was an inch from the Ring. I bit my lip and slowly reached down to pick it up. It was calling to me. I quickly pulled back and hit the wall and stared at it wide eyed. "Gandalf!" He quickly came inside. "What's wrong?" I pointed at the Ring, my eyes became my True Forms eyes, Blue with gold slits. "It... was calling to me." I looked at him wide eyes.

He stared at the Ring on the floor, then bends down and puts his hand over it as if to pick it up. Before he could even touch it, we both saw a flash of the Eye of Sauron. Surprised, he left it alone. Gandalf looked up at me and I looked back at him. "Did... did you just see what I saw?" He nodded.

I blinked, my eyes going back to normal, and slid to the floor. "Gandalf, if that is what I think it is..." "Elizabeth, you are tired. Go on to bed. Goodnight." With that, Gandalf goes to sit by the fire in the study of Bag End, smoking and in deep thought.

I got up and walked slowly towards my room. When I closed the door Father's Journal opened.

**What happened? I felt a surge of power earlier. That wasn't from you, was it?**

No. Gandalf just got a bit angry. I wrote back trembling so much I had to write my response twice to make it readable.

**Tutto bene? Stai tremando.******

I bit my lip. I... saw the Eye of Sauron...

He did not speak for a long while. I sighed and undressed getting ready for bed. When I crawled into the sheets he finally responded. **Non toccarla verremo.***** Sauron already knows your existence in this world and has Black Bone on his side. If he knew you had the Ring as well...**

I felt his shudder through the book. I know Father... but I won't leave Frodo to Gollum's Fate or worse. Plus I have to protect the Book so I guess I've got my job cut out for me.

**Dormi, Bambino.****** We'll talk more on the plan tomorrow.**

Sì, signore.******* I actually think I will be staying in Bag End for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>*Good Night, my beautiful daughter. I'm so proud of you.<br>**Good Night… Father.  
>***Mark this letter with my print.<br>****You alright? You're trembling.  
>*****Don't touch it again<br>******Sleep, Child.  
>******* Yes, Sir.<p> 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Borders of the Shire

I own NOTHING but my OCs: Elizabeth, her Father and Draco. Elvish will be in **_Bold Italics._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: On the Borders of the Shire<span>**

It has been some months since Gandalf last came. Frodo was at the 'Green Dragon' drinking with Sam, and I was getting some tea ready just in case Frodo came back drunk. He'll need it when the hangover hits, since it's happened before. Suddenly someone began banging at the door. "Hold your horses! I'm coming! I'm coming!" I placed the kettle now full of water on hook above the fire in the kitchen and wiped the flour from the bread I had made off my hands onto the apron some neighborly Hobbits made for me. The banging continued and I was getting frustrated. "Lobelia Bracegirdle Sackville-Baggins! If that's you at the door, I swear what happens next I will have no control over!" I yelled as I yanked the door open.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not Lobelia then." "Gandalf!" I let the old Grey Istari into the house. "What did you find out?" He just handed me a scroll and went over to the fireplace in the study. I slowly unrolled the scroll and squinted at the words written. "Stormcrow, you know I can't read your writing." He grunted and began to look around the Study. I rolled my eyes and placed it on the table in the living room. Facing the window, I focused my power and let the scales on my hands appear. The words glowed and I absorbed the words. Gandalfs' voice filled my head as I saw who I thought was Isildur and the Ring.

_"The year 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power. 'It has come to me, The One Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me though I buy it with great pain. The markings on the band begin to fade. The writing, which was first as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell.'"_

I blinked opening my eyes and slowly turned around to find the whole house dark. In fact the place seemed eerie. I wandered over to the study to find Gandalf nowhere in sight.

"G'night, Sam."

"Good night, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo walked through the door. His eyes strayed to me over by the window in the study. I blinked at him and looked around to see the place a mess. Frodo raised an eyebrow at me and I raised my hands in defense. "Hey I didn't make this mess." He eyed me suspiciously as a hand appeared over his shoulder. Frodo gasped as it spins him around to face the wizard.

"Is it secret?! Is it safe?!"

Frodo opened a trunk in a corner and rummaged through his things. Gandalf turns around, hearing something. Frodo grasps an envelope and gives it to him. Gandalf snatches it and tossed it into the fireplace in the living room.

"What are you doing?!"

The envelope began to burn, revealing the Ring within. Gandalf took a pair of tongs and removed it from the center of the fire. "Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool."

Frodo takes it and jumps a little at the heat. Staring at the gold band, he turns it around. I look at it over his shoulder, biting my lip a bit.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing. There's nothing." Frodo said shaking his head. Gandalf sighed in relief. Frodo turned to pass it to me, I however took a step back and ended up slipping on one of the papers that had been scattered on the floor. As I watched the lettering appear around the band, my eyes transformed into my True Forms. Frodo gasped looking at me.

"Elizabeth? What happened to your eyes?" I looked at him while Gandalf snapped his eyes at me. "I'll tell you later Frodo. Look at the Ring."

Frodo looked back to the Ring and gasped. "There are markings." He examined the glowing letters. "It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

Gandalf bit his lip. "There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor!" Frodo exclaimed bewildered.

Gandalf nodded. "In the common tongue, it says: 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'"

I stood up not bothering to return my eyes to the way they were before. "That's the short version of the full verse:  
><em>'Three Rings for the Elvin-kings under the sky,<br>Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
>Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,<br>One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
>In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.<br>One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them,  
>One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.<br>In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.'_"

The Ring now lies resting on the kitchen table. I grab the now boiling kettle on the fireplace and bring it over to the table and Frodo opens the top for the teapot. I then pour him a cup and fix it how he likes it, adding a bit of lemon juice and a special mixture that my people came up with before handing it to him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed. "Frodo, the last two times you went to the 'Green Dragon', the next morning you had a killer hangover. I read about a recipe that some of my people invented that can prevent the morning hangover. My people don't need it since we can't get drunk, but made it to help the other races. Now you won't have to worry about it. I'll give you a copy of the recipe."

He gave me a grateful smile but then he blinks. "Your people?"

I bit my lip and looked at Gandalf. "He should know, child. After everything he and Bilbo have done for you, you owe them that much." I looked at Frodo and explained. "I'm the last Female Dragon-Blood in Middle Earth. I'm sure even you Hobbits have tales and songs of the race that protected you from the darkest woods, cruelest animals and evilest creatures. I cannot take my True Form yet as my body is not strong enough. I have to keep both facts quiet because Black Bone, my former boyfriend and former 'Knight in Shining Armor', is already trying to force me to be his wife. Now..." I looked at the Ring. "This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself. It's all together Evil. If I touch it, the evil within it will corrupt me. I would turn on anyone I have as a friend now and most likely become like the Dark Lord alongside Black Bone."

Gandalf looked at the Ring as well. "It was supposed to be lost after it betrayed Isildur."

Frodo placed his cup down. "Bilbo found it- in Gollum's cave."

"Yes." Gandalf muttered. "For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo." Frodos' head snapped up from looking at the Ring to Gandalf. "Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard it's master's call."

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed."

Gandalf eyed the Ring nervously and hushed Frodo. I swear I heard it whispering in that evil tongue.

Gandalf locked eyes with Frodo. "No, Frodo. The Spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress of Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it- seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. The Rings yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one- the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

Frodo grabbed it off of the table and walked into the hallway. "All right. We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" Realization and a bit of dread seemed to slowly creep over him as he turned around to look at Gandalf standing at the end of the hall next to me. "Do they, Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring." "Gollum!" I shouted. They both turned to me. I explained. "Bilbo told me of his Riddle Game with the creature. You said that's where he got it Frodo. Surly once Bilbo was out safely with the Dwarfs and Gandalf, by that time Gollum would have realized it was missing. Where you ever able to find him Gandalf? Did you ask him where he found it?"

"I looked everywhere for the creature, but the enemy found him first." Gandalf said. "I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words. 'Shire!' and 'Baggins!'"

Frodo's eyes widened. "Shire? Baggins? But that would lead them here!"

He suddenly offered Gandalf the Ring, worriedly becoming frantic. "Take it, Gandalf! Take it!"

"No, Frodo." Gandalf calmly said.

Frodo became insistent. "You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this Ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo!" The wizard yelled. He calmly continued as Frodo withdrew his hand. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good, but through me, it would wield a power to great and terrible to imagine."

Frodo's eyes became even more worried. "But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No. No it can't."

Frodo was quiet for a while. Suddenly understanding, clutching the Ring in his palm, he looked Gandalf in the eye. "What must I do?"

"We need to take it somewhere safe." I said. "I'll start packing." "What?" Frodo said looking at me. I smiled as I passed him, walking towards my room. "You didn't think you were going on an adventure without me were you?" I entered my room. Quickly and not waiting for a response, I wrote to Father.

Padre, Gandalf has returned. Gollum has been captured by the Enemy. Told them about the Shire and that a Baggins has his Ring. Frodo and I are going to head to Bree and meet Gandalf at the Prancing Pony Inn. The _Nine_ are on the hunt. Will protect Frodo.

With that I stuffed it into my bag along with the book and my clothes. Placing my cloak over my shoulders and placing my pack on my back I went back into the living room to hear Frodo say, "We can cut across country easily enough."

Gandalf smiled at the two of us then turned to Frodo. "My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month. And yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Frodo smiled back with pride.

Suddenly we hear a noise outside the open window.

"Get down." Gandalf whispered harshly.

Frodo dropped to the floor and Gandalf took his staff, walking warily to the window. I stayed standing knowing who it was on the other side of the window. Gandalf then hits the poor eavesdropper with his staff. There is a squeal of pain, then Gandalf lowers his hand into the bushes and thrusts a body onto the table.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?"

Sam nervously replied. "I haven't been droppin' no eaves, sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "A little late to be trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

Poor Sam was trembling. "N-n-nothin' important! That is, I heard a good deal about a Ring, a Dark Lord, a Half-Dragon race and something about the end of the world," In the background next to Frodo, I snorted. "but please Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything unnatural."

"No?" Gandalf asked smirking at Frodo who smiled back. "Perhaps not." Leaning forward he whispered into the terrified hobbits ear. "I've thought of a better use for you."

_The next morning..._

"Come along, Samwise. Keep up."

Sam waddled behind Frodo and me with a backpack of pots and pans. Gandalf lead us through a field and to a small patch of trees.

"Be careful, all of you." Gandalf said. "The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts." He stopped and looked suspiciously at Frodo. "Is it safe?"

Frodo put his hand over his chest pocket, where he had placed the Ring.

Gandalf bent down and said to him warningly, "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power." He wearily glanced at the pocket. "Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

Gandalf patted Frodo on his shoulder before mounting his horse and racing off in another direction. Frodo, Sam and I looked around warily before walking on. The day went by fast and easily enough. We had begun hiking before dawn and by sunset we reached a cornfield where Sam abruptly stopped.

"This is it."

Frodo and I looked at him confused. "This is what?" we asked.

Sam sighed. "If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Frodo gave a fond smile and walked over to him. "C'mon, Sam." I nodded. Sam hesitantly stepped forward and when he came over near where I stood I placed an arm around him. "Just think: Just beyond the far horizon lies a waiting world unknown. Like the Dawn its beauty beckons with a wonder all its own!" Frodo laughed. "That sounds like something Bilbo would say."

We laughed. "Didn't he also use to say: 'It's a dangerous business, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.'?" I asked. Frodo smiled and nodded. We soon left the corn field and camped under a Weeping Willow.

Sam was cooking some sausages in a pan, smoking, and Frodo was reclining on a tree branch. Frodo and I suddenly looked up, and then down at Sam.

"Sam." Frodo said smiling. "Wood-elves."

I smiled and followed slowly behind them as they rushed behind a log and hid as to not be seen. Soon a procession of Elves came round the bend going down the path.

"They're going to the Harbor beyond the White Towers." Frodo said. "To the Grey Havens."

Sam looked at the Elves in awe and sadness. "They're leaving Middle-earth."

"Never to return." I said nodding.

Sam looked at me then back at the procession. He said forlornly. "I don't know why it makes me sad."

I smiled sadly. "Elves are beings that have lived since the beginning of the Earth. They are not the oldest beings in the universe but they have a great charm and grace about them that no other race can copy. They are a part of a wonder that cannot be replaced. Excluding the Dragon-Bloods, the other races of Middle-Earth will soon fade into history and leave lethal marks. The Elves shall leave permanent marks in history that will be told til the end of time, even long after they are faded and forgotten."

Later that night, the Hobbits laid down to sleep and I took up first watch. "Why do we have need of a watch if we are still in the Shire?" Sam had asked. I gave him a look. "It is my duty as a Dragon-Blood to protect and watch over the races of Middle-Earth. Since I will have to sooner or later rebuild my people, I might as well start now. Besides if things do get dangerous, you two might as well get used to having watch shifts. Better to get used to it now then regret it later." He shrugged and fell asleep.

When the moon was high in the sky, I heard voices. I slowly stood up drawing my sword hoping not to wake the Hobbits. Focusing hard, I transformed into my True Form, my wings stretching out to hide the Hobbits from the view of my foe. I took up the Ithil stance, making sure Lady Moon reflected off my sword. This was a stance Father had used on many occasions when he was alive. Using the light of the Lady Moon on your sword does the same thing the Lord Sun reflected on your sword does: distract and blind your enemy. I waited in anticipation.

Out of the shadows came a group of Elves, one of which I had recognized from his picture in my book. His hair was a mixture of blonde and brown, his skin was white and his eyes were melted gold. He and the others were clothed in brown and green tunics and breeches. The Lady Moon shone graciously upon them giving them a look of Unearthly Beings. The Elves gasped at the sight of me. The one I had recognized from my book stepped forward and bowed. **_"Hail, Dragon-Blood! You are abroad late. Or are you perhaps lost?"_**

I smiled, sheathed my sword and held up my hand upon which was the ring declaring me an Elf-Friend that I had not taken off since I got it. I placed it over my heart and lifted my wings high. **_"Hail, Friends! I can assure you I am not lost. I am protecting a pair of Hobbits right now as they sleep."_** I retracted my wings a bit to reveal my two still sleeping charges. Seeing Sam shiver a bit, I grabbed a handkerchief and said "Diventa una grande coperta." _(Become a large blanket.)_ Indeed, the small cloth transformed to what I wanted and I placed it over both Hobbits. After tucking them in, I nodded to the Elves to follow me a bit away so we won't disturb them.

"Now I ask that we speak plainly. As much as I love speaking your native language, I don't know enough to keep up a conversation for ten minutes." I winced as I faded back into my human form. I blinked and swayed a bit but two Elves caught me before I fell. "Thank you. My body cannot withstand the power of my True Form yet. I have spent most of my life away from Middle-Earth. Alas that I return during the time which a race I have admired since I was small is leaving for the Undying Lands." They helped me sit down and they set up a small camp.

"Now tell me, friends who are you all and who might your lord be?" The Elf with the golden eyes and had first hailed me sat down next to me. "I am Gildor. Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod. We are the Exiles, and most of our kindred have long ago departed and we too are now only tarrying here a while, ere we return over the Great Sea. But some of our kinfolk dwell still in peace in Rivendell." I inclined my head to him. This was indeed the Elf we were supposed to meet in the book as said in the chapter 'Three is Company' in Book One of the 'Fellowship of the Ring'. "**_Mae giovane_**. Well met, Gildor Inglorion of Finrod. My name comes with a long tale of how I came to be here in Middle-Earth. However, my Elvish name is Lúthien Rhuiviel. The name I was born with is Anna Elizabeth Jones. I am the daughter of Pyael Freaniraheal of the Rohaniana Clan and Gillian of the Gondoriania Clan."

Many of the Elves gasped as they recognized the names I spoke. Gildor bowed to me the others following his example. I placed my hand under his chin and lifted it so I could look him in the eye. "No. Do not bow to me my friend. I do not deny that I will become the Mother of the next generation of Dragon-Bloods, however until Middle-Earth is at peace and the rightful heir of Gondor's Throne accepts his crown, I am what my people call a Spazzino, a Scavenger. I will protect those who bare something that could change the fate of the world or those who cannot protect themselves from the growing darkness." I then kissed his forehead. "Gildor, brother of my heart, as Elf-Friend I ask you that you and yours do not bow to me til I come into my true inheritance."

After that was cleared up, we began to talk of everything and nothing. I told them much of the world I was born in, including how different nations view elves. Later, while the other Elves went into the dream-sleep of their kin to rest, I asked Gildor of many things happening outside the Shire. The tidings were mostly sad and ominous: of gathering darkness, the wars of Men and the flight of the Elves. After a while we fell silent.

"You do not ask me or tell me much that concerns your charges, Elizabeth,' said Gildor. 'But I already know a little, and I can read more in your eyes and in the thought behind your questions. You are leaving the Shire. The dark haired one, Frodo Baggins nephew of Bilbo Baggins, doubts that he will find what he seeks, or accomplish what he intends, or that he will ever return to the Shire. Is not that so?" "It is,' I nodded looking in the direction of the Hobbits who were still sleeping. 'But our plan must be kept secret. It is known only to Gandalf Stormcrow, Frodo son of Drogo, myself, and Frodos' faithful friend Sam Gamgee." Gildor followed my gaze and smiled.

"The secret will not reach the Enemy from us." I smiled out of gratitude. "Do you happen to know where a certain grey-bearded, pointy hatted wizard is in the world today?" He chuckled at my description of Gandalf and shook his head. I sighed. "I thought not. Though it has not been a week since we last saw him, I worry. He said he was going to seek council from Saruman the White. My instincts shiver and shout out warnings about him and I fear Gandalf is in trouble. I know for a fact Saruman is using a palantir. The others are not accounted for. I fear he may have fallen to darkness. He always had a thing for power."

Gildor went silent. "I do not like this news,' he said at last. 'That does not bode well." "What should I do? Do you suppose I should send someone to check on him or go get him myself?" He thought for a minute then said, "It is said: _Do not meddle in the affairs of Wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger._ The choice is yours: to go or to send another."

I groaned rubbing my temples. "I forgot. Elves seldom give unguarded advice, because it is a dangerous gift, even from the wise to the wise, and all courses may run ill." I smirked. "After all, it's also said: _Do not go to the Elves for counsel, for they will say both no and yes._" "Is it Indeed?" Gildor laughed and I snickered.

We continued talking, only this time of lighter things. Soon I found my eyes drooping. Gildor gently led me back to the Hobbits. **_"Rest and sleep, Elizabeth. We shall stay and watch over you and the Halflings and leave when you all are awake."_** I smiled. **_"Thank you, Gildor. I will tell you this though, Sam will be in awe. He has always wanted to meet Elves. Bilbo is the one who got him fascinated with your people."_**

The next morning, I awoke to Frodo talking with Gildor and Sam shyly sitting at his masters' side, looking at the Elves in awe. After a small breakfast, the Elves said farewell to us and our two groups continued on our separate ways.

_~Time Skip~_

Rustling through a corn field, Sam finally came to a clear path. He looked ahead and behind him, then around nervously.

"Mr. Frodo? Miss Elizabeth?" He called out somewhat calmly. He received no answer. Growing anxious he cried out, "Frodo? Elizabeth? Frodo!"

Frodo and I turn around the corner and Frodo looks at Sam confused.

Sam sighed in relief. "I thought I'd lost you."

"What are you talking about?"

Sam shrugged a bit walking towards us. "It's just something Gandalf and those Elves said."

"What did they say?" Frodo asked calmly.

"_'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee.'_" he said with a determined face. "And I don't mean to."

"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"

"Uh, oh. You just jinxed us, Frodo." I said. He looked at me confused and eyebrows raised. Instantly, Sam is bombarded by a Hobbit. Then the same thing happened to Frodo. As I doubled over laughing, the one on top of Frodo got up and looked down to see who he ran into.

"Frodo!" Pippin said with a smile. "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!"

Merry who was getting off of Sam at the moment smiled. "Hello, Frodo!"

Sam angrily tossed Pippin off Frodo and helped him up.

We watched the two quickly pick up some fallen vegetables. "What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked.

Sam was handed a handful cabbage. "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" I continued to laugh.

Dogs begin to bark in the distance and a man's voice angrily yelled. "You get back here!" Merry shoved Frodo into the stalks, Pippin and I followed. Sam stayed there in nervous indecision. He saw the sickle and heard Farmer Maggot yell, "Get out of my field! You'll know the devil if I catch up with you!" before dropping the vegetables and started running right behind us.

"I don't know why he's so upset!" Merry said while we ran. "It's only a couple of carrots!"

"And some cabbages." Pippin said. "And those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before!"

"Yes, Pippin!" Merry said stopping him from continuing. "My point is, he's clearly over-reacting!" "You call _this_ overreacting?" I yelled glancing back for a fraction of a second before crashing into the hobbits sending us tumbling down a cliff edge. We land in a pile, from bottom to top: Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Merry and myself.

Pippin looked up from the ground beneath our little hobbit pile, and I followed his line of sight to a small pile of dung his face had almost gone into. "Oh, that was close!" He said. I rolled off of the hobbits avoiding the dung, though it wasn't as bad as Dragon dung.

Merry sat up. "Oh, I think I've broken something." He pulled a broken carrot out from under his back and looked so sorrowful about it that I had to snicker. Sam brushed some dirt off his sleeves.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." He said sarcastically.

"What?" Merry exclaimed. "That was just a detour- a shortcut."

"A shortcut to what?"

"Mushrooms!" Cried Pippin.

As the other three started picking the mushrooms, Frodo and I look at the clearing down the path. A cold feeling entered my stomach.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo said glancing at the other three.

The others were stuffing their findings in a cloth sack and don't seem to take heed. He stared back and the path seemed to draw closer. A hard wind picked up and I covered my ears as a Nazgûl screech cries out. My teeth sharpened and my eyes flashed into my True Form. "GET OFF THE ROAD! NOW!" I shouted.

They all jumped at my shout but seeing my face they obeyed. They ran over the side of a tree and take cover in a small nook under a root. I summoned my wings and jumped up onto a high branch. Settling down on that branch I steadied myself. I listened to Sam, Merry, and Pippin examine their mushrooms and chat quietly. I looked down at them and smiled seeing Frodo staying deathly still. Horseshoe clops were approaching.

I heard Pippin whisper. "Be quiet."

One of the nine came into view, and my wings trembled at the dark power radiating from it. If I could hold my True Form for longer than a few moments, I would be able to destroy the foul creature once and for all. I watched as it got off its horse and bent down to clutch one of the roots above Frodo's head. It started sniffing around for the Ring. And most likely me.

My sharp Dragon-Blood eyes saw spiders and other insects trying to get away from the Ringwraith. I watch as Frodo's eyes roll back, entranced by the call of the wraith. He pulls the Ring out from his pocket and the Nazgûl senses its presence. Frodo was about to slip it on, but Sam grabbed his wrist and the trance broke. The rider froze. I stood up and decided to scare it off. Lifting my head high into the air, I let out a roar that shook the forest. I felt the eyes of all four hobbit on me as I roared; Sam and Frodo in awe, Merry and Pippin in shock.

The Nazgûl screeched, jumping back on his horse and riding off. The Hobbits all rush out and run down a hill. I jumped and used my wings to soar down to where they were standing.

"What _was_ that?" Merry asked panting.

Frodo looked down and his eyes widened in fear, staring at the Ring clenched in his palm. I landed and let my wings and eyes go back to normal. Sam and Frodo came up to me and I hugged them. "Miss Elizabeth that was a genius thing, scaring it off. You really are embracing the Dragon-Blood tradition, protecting us like that." I nodded and led them, Merry and Pippin off.

That night I saw a Rider and heard its horse braying wildly. The hobbits hid behind a tree. I had given a brief explanation to Frodo's cousins what I was and promised that I would protect them too.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

Frodo shook his head, no Rider in sight. "Nothing."

"What is going on?" Pippin asked.

Merry walked over to Frodo. "That Black Rider was looking for something.. Or someone." He raised an eyebrow at the other Hobbit. "Frodo?"

Pippin suddenly gasped. "Get down!" Ducking down we watched a Nazgûl on top of a hill. It seemed to look around a bit before leaving.

"I have to leave the Shire." Frodo said turning to Merry "Sam, Elizabeth and I must get to Bree."

Merry nodded thinking. "Right." His eyes suddenly lit up. "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me."

We start to run for the Ferry, when a Nazgûl suddenly appears from behind some bushes. "Run guys!" I yelled pulling out my sword as it pulled out its own. The hobbits are parted, Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin run for the Ferry, and me left behind. I swung my sword and it blocked my hits. Finally, I slashed at the horses knees and as it reared, I ran.

"Run! This way, follow me! Run!"

"Get the rope Sam!"

I neared the ferry, but the Nazgûl followed me as I ran towards it.

"Elizabeth!" Sam yelled.

"Run Elizabeth!" Pippin yelled.

"Go!" I yelled.

The hobbits pushed off the dock and I spread my wings.

"Jump Elizabeth! Go on faster! Jump!" Merry cried out.

I jumped onto the ferry, balancing myself with my wings. The Nazgûl's horse slid just on the edge, nearly falling into the water. The hobbits sit on the ferry, seeing the Nazgûl turn around, riding off.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked in a shaky voice.

"Brandywine Bridge." Merry replied. "Twenty miles."

The Nazgûl rides towards Bree, and we see two other Nazgûl joining him. Soon it began to rain and we lifted our hoods to keep it out of our faces.

"Come on." Frodo said after looking around, making sure the Wraths were not nearby. We trotted over to the gate and I knocked on the door. The Gatekeeper looked through the slot in the gate. "What do you want?" he rudely asked.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." I replied. He opened the gate and held out a lantern to see our faces.

"Hobbits!" The Gatekeeper exclaimed. "Four hobbits! And a young lady too! What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn." Frodo said a bit harshly. "Our business is our own."

"Alright young sir, I meant no offense." He said letting us pass. "It's my job to ask question after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." I nodded to him and hand him a couple coins. "Beware black enemies on horseback. Do not let them enter. They _will_ trample the gate down." I warned him and he nodded.

I led them through the streets towards the Prancing Pony inn. I glared at those shady characters that either had a greedy look in their eyes or that glint of lust at seeing me. We soon saw the sign of the Prancing Pony and entered pulling off our hoods. The noise and smell of fresh brew and stew filled my nose. I walked up to the counter. "Butterbur?"

The innkeeper came over and smiled. "Miss Elizabeth! How have you been?" I smiled. "As good as I can be Butterbur. We need a Hobbit-sized room with four beds and a room for me nearby. Both under my name and the name Underhill, please."

Butterbur smiled and nodded. "Master Butterbur?" Frodo said. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

Butterbur looked confused for a minute. "Gandalf? Gandalf?" Suddenly his eyes lit in recognition. "Ohh yes! I remember, elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat." Frodo nodded. "Not seen him for 6 months."

I blinked and sighed. After quietly thanking him I turned to the Hobbits. Sam voiced the question in all of our minds. "What do we do now?"


	9. Chapter Eight: N, D and D

**A/N: I own ****_NOTHING_**** but my OC and Draco!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Nazgûl, Dementors and Dragons<span>**

I sat in the darkest corner of the room and kept my hood up. Suddenly the front door opened and in came a Ranger. He spoke quietly to Barliman before coming to sit across from me. When the barman brought him his drink and left, he pulled out his pipe, put some tobacco in, and lit it. I slipped out of the shadows and pushed my hood back just enough so he could recognize my face.

"I would tell you the same thing I told Gandalf, that smoking is bad for your lungs, but I doubt you would listen." He choked a bit and coughed in surprise. When he calmed down, he took a good look at me and gasped. "Elizabeth?" I smirked and reached over the table to grip his hand in mine. "It's _has_ been a while Estel."

He then asked me the usual questions, 'Where were you?', 'What happened?', 'Are you alright?' I smiled and answered all his questions, but I didn't say anything about finding out my heritage nor about Draco. When he stopped questioning me I said the one thing that could make him go stiff. "The Lord of the Rings has awoken. The War has begun."

Aragorns' eyes widened. "In fact, it's practically happening right now." I nodded towards Frodo and the other three Hobbits. "The black haired one is Frodo Baggins; he is the one carrying something important to the Enemy." He frowned but I continued. "The one next to him is Samwise Gamgee, his loyal friend and an excellent gardener. He'll be able to find the Athelas plant, Kingsfoil as he calls it, if you asked him. Be warned, he can be suspicious of strangers and people who look like you." He nodded then asked about the two who were gulping down very large tankards of brew. "They are cousins of Frodo who insisted on coming on this journey, despite his, Sams' and my protests. They are the pranksters Meriadoc Brandybuck, the more mature one, and Peregrin Took, the… not so mature one." He chuckled.

We were silent for a while, just eating and drinking. He protested a bit when he saw I had ordered ale. "Strider, I've been drinking brews made from the 'Green Dragon' in Hobbiton. On our way here we ran into Exiles and their Lord: Gildor Inglorion of the House of Finrod. I ate and drank with them. I'm immune to becoming drunk." I laughed at his shocked face. "How?" My face became serious as I saw Frodo fingering the Ring out of the corner of my eye. "I'll tell you later. Right now I think you should now watch and see how much fear and doubt can come from such a small, little thing."

We turned and watched the scene.

Pippin was sitting by the bar, chatting far too loudly then he should have. "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins." I watched as Frodo panicked and ran towards Pippin.

Frodo grabbed his second cousin once removed on his mother's side and third cousin twice removed on his father's side. "Pippin!"

Pippin pushed him off and yelling out as his drink spilled. "Steady on!"

Frodo slipped on the wet floor and the Ring flies through the air. Aragorn sat forward and made to stand, but I grabbed his sleeve, my eyes still on Frodo. "Let what will happen, happen. It must, lest it all falls apart."

When he grabbed the Ring, it accidentally slipped onto his finger, and Frodo disappeared. The patrons of the bar gasp. I pull off my hood and my true eyes and my scales appear and I whisper. "Coloro che non conoscono dell'Anello di Sauron dimenticare questa scena del suo potere." _(Let those who know not of the Ring of Sauron forget this scene of its power.)_ My eyes and scales flash and the power of my words wipe the disappearing act from the minds of everyone in the room. The spies of the Dark Lord that just left to report what they saw instantly forgot what they were going to report, and only myself, the Hobbits and Aragorn remembered.

I swallowed a bit and let out a breathy sigh as the power finished it's task, leaving me weak. My eyes became normal and the scales disappeared slowly. My shaking hands pulled my hood up, not seeing Aragorn giving me a surprised, worried and yet curious look. "Let's grab Frodo." I said.

Frodo appeared suddenly leaning up against a table leg. I watch as Aragorn grabs the Hobbit by his collar. "You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. _'Underhill'_!" He pushed open the door to the bedroom that was for the hobbit's and thrusts Frodo onto the floor. Then he walks around the room, putting out the candle flames with his fingers. I follow and close the door behind me deciding to silent.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked standing.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."

Frodo let his face become blank. "I carry nothing."

Strider chuckled humorlessly. "Indeed? I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely,' He removed his hood and fear flashed across Frodos' face. 'that is a rare gift."

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?"

After a moments' pause. "Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

The door opens suddenly, and as Strider draws his sword, in comes Merry, Pippin and Sam, armed with a candelabra and a three-legged stool. "Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam snarled.

Strider withdrew his sword and I step forward. "You have a stout heart Sam, but that will not save us." The hobbits look at me in surprise. "We can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

Later, after explaining that Strider is an old friend that we could trust, we settled down in a building across the road from the 'Prancing Pony'. Strider and I sat by the window and watched as not four as I thought, but five of the Nazgûl enter the inn. My eyes widen and I turn away as I listened to their horses neigh ceaselessly outside. Boy, was I glad I also made a stuffed version of myself and placed it in my room.

Pippin and Merry suddenly awake, sitting up in the bed that they and Sam occupied in the room. Frodo sits down and looks at Strider confusedly. "What are they?"

Strider turned to them. "They were once Men- Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

Strider looked back out the window, observing the five mount their horses and ride off in the other direction.

I then take over the explanation trying my best not to cover my ears in pain at the sound of the Ringwraiths screech. "They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Suddenly, they let out one last screech, and I cried out covering my ears and my left one began to bleed a bit. I fell off my chair and curled into a ball. My eyes squeezed shut but I could feel myself being forcefully transformed into my True Form.

My tail twitched in pain and wrapped around my waist as my wings spread out behind me before folding painfully back into place. I vaguely heard the voices of the others and my hands were taken from my ears. I felt a sting as a cloth covered in alcohol pressed against my bleeding left ear. I was pulled into a sitting position that made my ears ring and I gave a cry. "In nome di Eru, si prega di fare fermare il dolore!"_(In Eru's name, please make the pain stop!)_

A pair of hands began to wipe my hands clean of the blood and rough familiar hands held my face. "Elizabeth!" My eyes snapped open and tears poured out as I looked the man I thought of as a Father. Strider looked at me with a sad smile and wiped away my tears with his thumb. He then pulled me into his arms as I sobbed. "Oh, Elizabeth. Che cosa avete ottenuto voi stessi in ora, Bambina?" _(Oh, Elizabeth. What have you gotten yourself into now, Child?)_

"Fa male Papà." _(It hurts Papa.)_ I mumbled, not bothering to ask how he knew my peoples language. "Lo so, piccola. Lo so." _(I know, little one. I know.)_

Frodo gave me a worried look. "Elizabeth? Why did their screech affect you now? When we hid from that one under a tree root, you were able to scare it off." I looked at him and stated slowly. "That was just one. There are Nine all together. I could easily destroy every single one of them if I had full control of my True Form. When we were hiding from the one, I had not been in my True Form for the past few hours. I changed into my True Form tonight, wiping the memory of the Rings power from the minds of all who saw it except for me, you four and the man I think of as a father." I smiled looking back at Aragorn. "If I'm in that form for too long, I tire out."

I yawned. "That's why I exercise and train very early in the morning, I need to get my body into shape so that I can handle the power of my True Form." Frodo nodded but I saw he was a bit confused. "I'll explain more at a later date, Frodo." He nodded and he and the hobbits drifted to sleep.

Aragorn wrapped his cloak around the two of us. "Elizabeth? Do you really think of me as a Father?" I nodded and turned to kiss his cheek. "Yes, Aragorn. I do. I seem to have four Fathers now. My birth father, my step-father, Thranduil as the father of the one I love, and you: one who has cared for me and stayed with me through thick and thin. W-would you mind at all if I call you Dad?" He smiled and nodded kissing my forehead. I smiled then slowly went to sleep in his arms.

The next day, the hobbits, Bill the Pony, Strider and I started our journey. The six of us ride down a path, Strider leading Bill and the others lagging behind.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked anxiously.

"Into the wild." Was the gruff reply.

Merry walked up to Frodo and whispered, "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?"

Frodo replied. "I…I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."

Merry began angrily muttering. "He's foul enough." "Tell me about it." I chuckled from my place next to the man he was muttering about. Said man gave a look that said sarcastically 'Very Funny.'

Frodo turned to him and gave a small glare. "Elizabeth trusts him, so I will trust him."

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

Strider replied looking back to him. "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond."

Sams' eyes went wide and he said breathlessly. "Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves." I laughed happily at his excitement.

We soon found ourselves in a flurry of snow. Walking through a clearing atop a hill, I smirked a bit before scooping up two handfuls of snow and making two rough snowballs. When they were finished, I threw one hitting the back of Aragorns' head and the other hit Merrys'. I gave that 'innocent-baby' face, placing my hands together, as if in prayer and looking skyward as they both turned around to look at me. I still was half expecting some of my Dragon-Blood magic to make a halo appear above my head.

That is until I fell flat on my back with snow in my face.

Shaking it off, I looked up to see Aragorn and Merry smirking at each other, shaking hands and congratulating each other on a nice payback shot. Pippin, Sam and Frodo were laughing hard next to Bill the pony. I sneered at the two. "You two do realize this means War?"

Thus began what I would later tell my grandchildren, was the first battle of the 'Great Middle Earth Snowball Fight'.

Later, Strider looked around as the hobbits congregated around Bill, unloading pots and pans. Strider turned around and said, "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?!" Pippin asked.

Strider raised an eyebrow and stated the obvious. "You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin asked matter-of-factly.

Strider turned back around and walked past some trees. I followed after him but smirked when he pulled an apple from a nearby tree. He smiled at me before tossing it over his head and in Pippins direction. I pick another one and throw it over my shoulder. I heard a 'thunk' and an annoyed cry of "Pippin!" from Merry making me laugh when I realized the apple hit poor Pip on the head.

We walk through to the edge of the snowy forest, and then we start sloshing through a messy bog, brushing bugs away from our faces.

"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" Merry said. I chuckled. "Mostly small animals."

Later that night, I cooked up some deer meat Strider caught and the half-lings, stuffed full, lie down to relax before sleeping.

The next day, the Hobbits, Strider and myself stand below Amon Sûl.

Strider looked up at the old tower and said. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight."

The hobbits sits down, weary, when Strider tosses them each a sword. I listen from the entrance to the small side cave we were resting in.

"These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around." Strider straitened and told them sternly. "Stay here."

He came over to me and stood by my side for a minute. I looked out from the cave we settled in under the tower ruins. "I truly hope they do not find us here. They remind me too much of Dementors." Strider looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Seeing his expression, I explained. "Dementors are fictional monsters from my home world. They are dark creatures, when near everything becomes cold. They can make all your most unhappy memories come to the front of your mind and make you relive them. If you do not know how to fight them off, they could give you 'the Kiss' in which they take your soul."

Both of us shuttered at that thought. "Thank Heaven that such creatures do not exist alongside the Ringwraiths." I said turning to him. "Now, go and explore. I'll keep an eye on the Hobbits." He nodded.

Not two minutes after he left, I fell asleep. I was only woken by Pippin yelling about ashes getting into his tomatoes.

A Nazgûl screech is heard through the darkness, and we are alarmed. We watch as at least five of the Nazgûl appear. Frodo signaled to the other hobbits to run up the steps to the top of Amon Sûl with a yell of "Go!"

As we reached the top, we drew our swords. "Stay behind me." I whispered to the Hobbits as the Nazgûl came slowly towards us. Before I could transform into my True Form and fight them all Sam jumped forward in a bout of courage and yelled, "Back you devils!"

The Nazgûl hits Sam's sword, then throws him aside. He hits a stone hard, and lies in a huddle on the ground. I growled seeing one of my charges was hurt, and transform raising my sword. Merry and Pippin then realize that the Nazgûl are after Frodo and the Ring, and stand in front of him, trying to guard him as I stand in front of them to guard them. "Demoni di Sauron, in nome dei miei Antenati e Eru, sfido il Re Stregone di Angmar." _(Demons of Sauron, in the name of my Ancestors and Eru, I challenge the Witch-King of Angmar.)_

The Witch-King steps forward his sword raised. **"Child of Eru, I accept your challenge."** We saluted each other. "Let me warn you now Witch-King, should you and your men indeed harm my charges during this challenge I will bring out my full power and destroy you all. You know I can." He hissed at me and charged. Blocking each of his blows, I concentrated on the battle. Suddenly, there was a cry from behind me. I turned to see Merry and Pippin franticly looking around for a disappeared Frodo. The Witch-Kings Sword suddenly tore through my right wing, hitting the joint and knocking me aside. Screaming in pain, I fell. Hearing my scream, Merry and Pippin rushed over to me.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" Merry asked. I gritted my teeth but instead of answering yelled out to Frodo. "Frodo, take off the Ring! Their more _DEADLY_ if you keep it on your finger!" But the scream from his throat told me my warning was too late. "Merry, Pippin, get Sam and go over to Frodo. He'll appear soon!" They nodded and I slowly stood up. As I was walking towards the Nazgûl, the Hobbits would later tell me I looked like a One-Winged Angel of War on my way to Battle.

Strider jumped in with a sword in one hand and a torch in the other. Placing my hands on my sword hilt I spoke. "Lasciate che questa spada fiammata di Fuoco Bianco!" _(Let this sword blaze with White Fire!)_ My blade was ablaze with white hot fire and together with Strider, we fought. We set their cloaks on fire and he flung his torch strait into the hood of the Witch-King. Said Witch-King screamed and fled.

Slowly I transformed back, but because my right wing was damaged, my magic kept my wings out until the wounded one was fully healed. And from what my Father and Draco told me, it will only be a few days.

Sam yelled to Strider and me. "Strider! Elizabeth! Help him Strider."

Strider picked up the knife that was dropped beside Frodo. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." I scowled as the blade vanished turning into dust. He dropped the hilt. "He needs elvish medicine." I said. Strider nodded and gently carried Frodo away from Weathertop.

"We are six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Sam said, Bill the pony, Merry and Pippin following behind us.

"Hold on Frodo." I heard Strider mutter as Frodo continued to moan Gandalf's name.

Two days later, we soon came to a rest beneath the shadows of what seems to be statues of large Trolls when in reality they were the Trolls Bilbo himself face and had turned to stone. I sat with my back leaning on ones' leg with Frodo's head in my lap. My left wing was neatly folded while Strider was sewing up my right wing. "I doubt you will be able to fly for a while _Bambina_." I stretched my wing out a bit and winced. "I haven't flown much yet Dad because my Master said I should wait till I can fully access my True Form before flying." I slowly folded my wing back into place.

My head snapped up when I heard the Nazgûl cry in the distance. "They're close." I whistled to Sam and asked. "Do you know the weed known as Kingsfoil?" He nodded. "You and Strider go and find some. It will slow the poison." With another nod, he tapped Strider on the shoulder and they went off to search.

Pippin: "Is he going to die?" I looked up to Pippin. Biting my lip I decided he should know the truth. "He's passing into the shadow world. If they don't find the any Athelas plants, he will soon become a wraith like them."

Suddenly a white light seems to approach. Smiling I looked down at Frodo who is mesmerized. A She-Elf appeared out of the light and spoke to the Hobbit. "Frodo… _**Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad."**_ (I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.)

"Who is she?" I heard Merry ask. Sam, who had apparently returned said, "She's an elf."

Both Arwen and Strider kneel beside me as Strider placed the weed over Frodo's wound. "He's fading, Arwen. He's not going to last on foot. Take him to your Father Elrond with haste!" She nodded to me as Strider picked Frodo up and placed him on Asfaloth.

"I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen said speaking to me and Strider. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

I looked at the Hobbits and spoke to them in a whisper. "Let Arwen and the one she loves have a moment." They stared at me in shock. "They Love each other very much but Love between Elves and Mortal Men are taboo. I know firsthand the troubles their love for each other with bring."

_**"Dartho guin Perian. Rych le ad tolthathon."**_ (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses again for you.) Strider said to Arwen.

_**"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im."**_ (I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)

_**"Andelu i ven."**_ (The road is too dangerous.)

_**"Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon.'**_ (Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.) Arwen stood firm and finally said 'I do not fear them."

Strider gripped the reins of Asfaloth. Sighing, he nodded. _**"Be iest lin."**_ (According to your wish.)

Arwen smiled and mounts Asfaloth with Frodo seated in front of her.

"Arwen!' She turned to look at him. 'Ride hard. Don't look back!"

Arwen nodded before whispering in Elvish to Asfaloth and riding off.

Sam then shouted angrily at Strider. "What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" I looked at him and said. "On horseback, Frodo will get to Rivendell much faster than on foot! On foot it would be easier for the wraiths to catch us. It's the Ring they are after, not three Hobbits, a Man and the Last of the Dragon-Bloods."

We packed up and began our foot journey to Rivendell. Suddenly I froze. Strider looked back at me. "Elizabeth?" The Hobbits also stopped. My hand reached up to the grey and green scale around my neck and whispered "Sei sicuro, Maestro." _(Are you sure, Master?)_

Nodding to myself. I looked up at the other four. "My Master is near and would like to speak to all of you. However, you try to harm him in any way, I will not hesitate to disarm you and bind you until we leave. If that happens I will be forced to wipe the memory of my Master from your minds. Is that understood?" I asked using a commanding tone as was needed since I was of an Ancient Race. They hesitantly nodded and I led them using my Scale necklace as a guide. We soon reached a Cave and I bowed at its mouth. "Master, may myself, one I think of as a Father and three Hobbits come in?"

"Enter, mio giovane apprendista."

I straitened and walked in. There was the large grey and green dragon. I turned towards my shocked friends. "Allow me to introduce my Master, Draco Raxa- um... Raxacoricofallapatorius." I looked away from their shocked faces to my master. "Did I get it right?" He laughed and raised a large paw to pat my head. "Indeed you did." As I did a little victory dance, he turned towards the others.

"I have watched you four and the Ring Bearer through the scale I gave to mio apprendista and have decided something. When the time comes to rebuild the Dragon-Blood Race, I would like you four and young Master Baggins to help her in any way you can."

They all gasped. Sam then bravely stepped forward. "Master Dragon, First I must admit that seeing a Dragon such as yourself is both a fearful shock and a wonder. However, after all Miss Elizabeth has done for us, I'll help her rebuild her people." Merry and Pippin nodded. Strider stepped forward. "I think of Elizabeth as my own child. I will do what I can." He bowed and Draco placed a claw under his chin and gently made him look back up.

"That is all I am asking Erede di Gondor." _(Heir of Gondor)_ Strider blinked in shock before bowing again. "Now, go! Rivendell is near and Frodo is fine. He is on his way to complete health. Do not tell anyone of my existence." I bowed to my Master and led them out of the cave. As we continued on to Rivendell, Pippin asked, "Is it really safe to be around a Dragon like you Master?"

"Well, of course he's not safe! None of us our safe to be around! I'm not safe, you're not safe, Merry is not safe, Sam, Frodo and Strider aren't safe. Even Barliman back at the 'Prancing Pony' isn't safe! But as long as we know who is Good and who is Evil, we will find the right path in Life that will lead us to the White Shores of the Valinor and Beyond."


	10. Chapter 9: The Council of Elrond

_**I own NOTHING but my OCs: Elizabeth, her Father and Draco.**_ Elvish will be in **_Bold Italics._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: The Council of Elrond<span>**

Gandalf, Elrond and I watched Frodo and Sam from the balcony in Elrond's study. It had been a week since we arrived and Frodo had woken only this morning. Now that he had woken, Elrond will have his council. It had been scheduled for late this afternoon but I asked him to make it tomorrow. When I was asked why, I explained that I needed to gain my full True Form and Dragon Form. As a Dragon-Blood I need to attend the Council at full power.

"His strength returns." Elrond stated.

Gandalf shook his head. "That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." I nodded. "If my powers had been fully accessible before and I had not been distracted by Pippin and Merry crying out from Frodo disappearing so suddenly... I would've not only prevented his injury but also destroyed the Nine before they could do anymore damage." I looked at Elrond. "You do know that the flood you, Arwen and Gandalf conjured only swept them down the river and did nothing more to them then kill their horses, right?"

Elrond nodded glancing at Frodo again before going to pour some wine. "Still, to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, Frodo has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

Gandalf shook his head. "It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

Elrond turned and said seriously to the wizard, "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east– his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us." He gave an almost defeated look. "Our list of allies grows thin."

Gandalf faced Elrond. "His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed orcs with goblinmen, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed." Not taking my eyes off Frodo, I finished his statement. "Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves." Elrond said desperately. "We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!"

Gandalf walked slowly away, in deep thought, me following. Stopping on another balcony, we gaze out over Rivendell.

"Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here. This peril belongs to all middle earth. They must decide now how to end it."

I half listened to the rest of the conversation as I washed over the Gates. Boromir arrived first. He was clad in red and grey furs with a shield on his back. As he dismounted his horse, he looked up and we made eye contact. I wasn't that fond of the man in the Book and Movie, but I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. I was hoping that maybe I could prevent his death... If he can prove to me he can resist the power of the Ring. Oh, I expect him to scare Frodo into his choice at the Falls but I hope I can save him when he fights to save Merry and Pippin. I smile at him and raise a hand in greeting. He returns the greeting before following an Elf to his new quarters.

Gimli and his family come next and when he locks eyes with me, I smile and place my fist on my heart before pointing said fist towards him. A sign of respect and honor. He laughs loudly along with the others and they all return the gesture before being escorted to their rooms.

I looked towards the Gate and my eyes widened in shock. With everything that had been going on lately I had completely forgotten about Legolas. He and some other Mirkwood Elves rode through the Gate and dismounted their steeds. Legolas' eyes roamed the grounds and I held my breath, praying he wouldn't see me. I tried to move but it felt as if my legs had been glued to the floor. His eyes found me and I watched as his eyes widened and his hand fell over his heart. In my haste to get away from his sight, I did not hear my sleeping inner dragon and my True Form growl out, "Vero Compsgno!" _(True Mate!)_

As I dashed towards the hallway, I did not notice I had slowly transformed into my True Form. I did not see Legolas' shocked yet awed face when he saw that form. I dashed past Elrond's private library hearing the end of Gandalf and Elrond's conversation.

"There is no strength left in the world of men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile."

I paused hearing that. I lifted my head and said quietly enough to myself so anyone passing would not hear yet loud enough for the two to hear me, "Perhaps he has chosen to follow not to exile or his inheritance. He has chosen the path between: Twilight."

I then took off towards my room. Closing and locking the door behind me I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked to my bed and relaxed. I had to calm down before meeting Master Draco to finally take the final test. I couldn't be distracted by my feelings for the Mirkwood Prince. I needed to get my head and heart in the game for the test.

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. I went to the door and said in a low voice, "What is the True Name of the Man I think of as a Father and call Papá?" "Aragorn, Son of Arathorn." I nodded recognizing the voice to be said man. I opened my door and let him in before shutting and locking it. "Was there something you needed Papá? I can't stay long, Master Raxacoricofallapatorius is waiting to begin the Trial of the Dragons-Heart." He sat on the bed and I sat at his feet resting my chin on his legs. He looked at me for a moment then said. "Bambina, you ran so quickly here to your room one would think you were being chased by Orcs."

I laid my head on his knees and looked out the window not answering. He sighed and ran his fingers threw my hair. "What are you so afraid of Piccola?" I hesitated. I haven't told him about my feelings for Legolas but I had no doubt that the Twins or Arwen had told him. "Is this about the Elvin Prince Legolas?" I flinched. "So it is... Arwen told me as much. You love him, so much it pains you to be with him yet being without him it pains you even more. She told me of the fears you told her. Of those visions Joshua Patterson sent to you..."

"Joshua Patterson" I spat bitterly, standing up and glaring. My eyes became my True eyes and glowed with the power within my anger. "died the night of the Fire. Joshua Patterson died the night he was to propose to me. He died when he pulled me from under the collapsed ceiling of his bedroom breaking his hand in the process. He died when he carried me down the stairs in hopes of getting me to the hospital to see about my broken leg. He died when he told me he loved me one last time before pushing me out the front door to safety as the rest of the house crashed on him!" I felt the tears but did nothing to stop them from flowing as my eyes returned to normal. "That Demon... That Monster that is Sauron's General is not nor ever will be the human male I once loved in that other world."

Aragorn was silent until he said. "Black Bone then. Those visions of Legolas he sent you, what exactly were they?"

_~Legolas' POV~_  
>I had followed behind Aragorn when he saw Elizabeth running past. Reaching a private room in the far corners of Rivendell, Aragorn signaled for me to stay out of sight and listen. I nodded and he knocked on the door.<p>

"What is the True Name of the Man I think of as a Father and call Papá?" A voice call through the door. Aragorn calmly answered. "Aragorn, Son of Arathorn." The door opened and Aragorn slipped in before it closed and locked behind him. I came closer to the door and listened to the voice that was definitely Elizabeth's.

"Was there something you needed Papá? I can't stay long, Master Raxacoricofallapatorius is waiting to begin the Trial of the Dragons-Heart." _Master Who? Trial of What?_

"Bambina, you ran so quickly here to your room one would think you were being chased by Orcs. What are you so afraid of Piccola? Is this about the Elvin Prince Legolas?" I gasped and my eyes widened. "So it is... Arwen told me as much. You love him, so much it pains you to be with him yet being without him it pains you even more. She told me of the fears you told her. Of those visions Joshua Patterson sent to you..."

But my love's voice interrupted him as spoke bitterly. "Joshua Patterson died the night of the Fire. Joshua Patterson died the night he was to propose to me. He died when he pulled me from under the collapsed ceiling of his bedroom breaking his hand in the process. He died when he carried me down the stairs in hopes of getting me to the hospital to see about my broken leg. He died when he told me he loved me one last time before pushing me out the front door to safety as the rest of the house crashed on him!' Her voice cracked. 'That Demon... That Monster that is Sauron's General is not nor ever will be the human male I once loved in that other world."

I jerked back a little at hearing this. It was well known Black Bone was Sauron's General, even in my Father's secluded palace. He disappeared a week after Sauron's defeat by Isildur. Did he journey to Elizabeth's world and start a new life? Did he and Elizabeth fall for each other only for him to return to Sauron's side with more knowledge and power and leave her broken?

"Black Bone then. Those visions of Legolas that he sent you, what exactly were they?" I heard Elizabeth give a teary laugh. "At first the visions were... beautiful... Unearthly and Divine... Oh, Papá those first visions filled my heart with bliss only Eru and his subjects in Heaven must certainly know!" I sighed and closed my eyes thinking on what that would be like. "But..." My eyes snapped open and I leaned in closer to the door. "He gave up his immortality and Throne for me..."

My eyes went wide. I had planned on living a mortal life with her and still rule on my Father's throne with my children to rule after me. I hadn't talked to my Father about it yet but I was... my thoughts were interrupted. "I then saw my own death played out in many scenarios. Naturally in my sleep with old age, stabbed in battle, assassinated during the night, poisoned by a jealous former lover of Legolas. The list goes on and on!" I felt my own tears running down my face at the thought of my love dying. I was sure that she and Aragorn were teared up a bit as well. "The next and last vision was of the pain Legolas felt after my death. He was in so much despair, anguish and agony that he began fading! The pain of it all was upon me as if it were my own. I felt his pain only it was doubled by the love I feel for him in my heart! Oh, Papá I love him so much that if I did not have the heritage Middle Earth reviled to me I would have died a thousand times more taking the pain he felt in that vision as my own only ten times more because of that love!"

I left then. I had to think everything through.

_~Time Skip~_  
><em>~Elizabeth's POV~<em>  
>"Are you sure about this Maestro? That I won't go splat on the ground?" I asked as I looked down from the cliff top.<p>

Draco nodded solemnly. During the Trial of the Dragons-Heart, the tradition was that only the one taking the trial was allowed to speak of the noise would break the takers concentration. I took a deep breath and turned my back to the cliff edge. I looked up at my mentor with nervousness, determination and a bit of fear in my eyes. "Augurami fortuna." _(Wish me luck.)_ I muttered before spreading my arms out, closing my eyes and tilting my body backwards. As I felt the pull of gravity, I focus my power and dive deep into my heart.

When I opened my eyes. I was crouching in the same burnt field that I had met my True Form in. I slowly stood and surveyed my surroundings before I looked down at myself. I was in a ragged shirt and pants held up with a thin but sturdy rope. My feet were bare and rough leather fingerless gloves were on my hands. My hair was tied up in a mix of the Gondoriania and Rohaniana battle style. This was the traditional ware that Dragon-Blood's use to fight their inner Dragon.

I glanced over my shoulder when I heard a growl behind me. Slowly turning I came face to snout with a large red and gold scaled Dragon with blue eyes. My inner Dragon.

I watched as it growled at me crouching and lowering its head, never breaking eye contact. I planted my feet apart and crouched. I circled her slowly, her head on its long neck following me. Suddenly her tail whipped towards me and I jumped over it before ducking as it came back. She roared and I tumbled into a roll as gold and red fire, tinted with gold, almost singes me. I growled.

I jumped up grabbing her tail before hanging on tightly as she tried to shake me off. I started grabbing the spikes that led up to her wings using them as leverage to get to the head. As I reached the joint between the shoulders and the wings, the dragon gave a loud roar before jumping up into the air. I screamed and grabbed onto the single spike on her neck. I looked down and gasped at how high up I was. I usually was terrified of heights, which was ironic since I loved roller-coasters, but then just looking down from that point was just...

"Senti, so che questo è un prova Padrona Drago, ma questo è incredibile!" _(Look, I know this is a test Mistress Dragon, but this is incredible!)_ I heard a rumble from the dragon that sounded like laughter and I heard her voice for the first time. "Infatti, giovane dragonessa. Per consentendo la paura delle altezze aver superato la prima parte della prova. Tutto quello che dovete fare ora è quello di prendere una scala dalla punta del naso di passare completamente e ottenere tutte le forme e il tuo Vero Nome!" _(Indeed, young dragoness. For concurring your fear of heights you have passed the first part of the test. All you need to do now is to grab a scale from the tip my nose to pass fully and gain all your forms and your True Name!)_

She dived for the ground and I held on tight, not helping myself as I laughed on the way down. She gave a loud roar in delight and when she landed she gently grabbed me by the scruff of my neck with her teeth and set me on the ground in front of her. She then took a couple of steps back before growling and lunging at me.

I jumped and grabbed the spike on her nose. Placing my feet firmly on her snout and holding on to the spike with one hand, I ripped off a scale that started red at the top but blended and faded to gold. I jumped off and rolled as she roared and one of her paws reached up to rub her nose. I looked down at the scale in my hands. It was as large as my fist and I knew at once it was the one that rests on the tip of a dragon's snout. If ripped off, the skin that was underneath it would become a prime target for arrows. If pierced with an arrow going at the right speed, that patch of skin would lead up to its brain.

My head snapped up when I felt smoke and steam surround me. "Mi hai sconfitto. Prendete la vostra Vera Forma e conoscere il tuo Vero Nome!" _(You have defeated me. Take your True Form and know your True Name!)_

My eyes snapped open and glowed with power. I immediately felt the power of my people pulsing though me. My True Form out, my wings snapped and I swooped out of the fall. The feeling of flying, it felt so natural. High in the air I felt my inner dragon roar in delight and I gave my own roar in delight. My form silhouetted against the moon.

Unknown to me down in Rivendell, Legolas' head snapped up at a powerful pulse seeming to pass through him. Rushing to the window, he gasped seeing a figure silhouetted against the moon. It was the shape of a human but had wings, a tail and glowing blue eyes. His heart pounded as he gazed in awe. Elrond, Gandalf and Aragorn all watched from the balconies of their rooms. As one, they said, "The Dragon-Bloods have returned."

Draco stood proud as I landed in front of him.

"Con la Benedizione di Eru, sono ora e per sempre Fire-Starheart del Rohaniana e Gondoriania Drago-Sangue Clan!" _(With Eru's Blessing, I am now and forever Fire-Starheart of the Rohaniana and Gondoriania Dragon-Blood Clans!)_

_~Time Skip~  
>~Narrator's POV~<em>

Aragorn was sitting in a chair in the hall which held the Shards of the sword Narsil reading a book. Boromir entered and paused to look at the painting of Isildur and Sauron. He then noticed Aragorn and faced him.

"You are no Elf."

Aragorn lifted his head. "The Men of the South are welcome here."

Boromir raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Aragorn lowered his book. "I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey."

"Then we are here on common purpose…' he paused for a second then finished his sentence. 'friend." Aragorn nodded his head to Boromir before returning to his book. Boromir turned around and saw the same girl he saw earlier that day at the gate. She was wearing a silver dress with a cloak around her shoulders, her golden hair flowed down her back in the night.

"Tell me, who is that beautiful creature there? With the golden hair and silver gown?" Boromir asked turning to Aragorn.

Aragorn looked towards Elizabeth and immediately told the story she had told him to tell if anyone would ask of where she came from. "She is Lúthien Rhuiviel or Anna Elizabeth. Her Father was from Gondor while her Mother was from Rohan. Her father was killed by orcs before she was born and her mother fled far north. Her mother gave birth to her and met and married another man. She has only recently come to Middle Earth to find her Father's grave and make a life here in honor of him."

"She is most beautiful... Lúthien... is she being courted by anyone?" Boromir asked.

Aragorn's head snapped to the man and said in warning. "As of yet she is not. But before her father died they asked me to be Godfather. I am her guardian in place of her birth father. I already am considering one who already has her heart, but I will leave the final decision to her."

Boromir flinched but nodded deciding to ask to court her in the morning. Then he turns and sees the broken sword. He picked up the shaft and stares at the blade. "The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand!"

Boromir runs his finger up the blade and cuts himself. Wide eyed, he said surprised, "It's still sharp!"

He sees Aragorn, who is watching him with a raised eyebrow. Boromir sighs. "But no more than a broken heirloom!"

He put the sword back carelessly and it fell to the ground. Boromir stopped for a second, but then walked away. Aragorn got up, picked up the dropped shaft and carefully sets it in place with the other shards. He took a step back, looking at shards. Arwen walked up behind him.

"Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself.' Arwen said. 'You are not bound to his fate."

Aragorn shook his head. "The same blood flows in my veins.' He turns to Arwen and said expressly. 'The same weakness."

Arwen stepped closer shaking her head. "Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it. **_A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin."_** (The Shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you and not over me.)

_~Time Skip~  
>~Elizabeth's POV~<em>

Gandalf and Frodo along with a group of Men, Elves and Dwarves were seated in a circle around a stone pedestal. I sat next to Aragorn on his right, the hood of my cloak covering my face. Elrond was introducing everyone. I looked across the room at Legolas who was looking around as if searching for someone. I knew he was looking for me. He knew that this Council was something I wouldn't miss for the world.

I had also come to terms with something that happened to me after the Trial. I had accepted Legolas as my True Mate. I had learned from Draco that I was not Black Bone's mate. His mate had died but he refused to accept that so he chose me to become his new mate. That was something Forbidden. Dragon-Bloods mate for Life and we can only mate with a single immortal. My mother had mated with Gillian since he was immortal, but now that she was mortal she was required to mate with a mortal.

Elrond then gestured to me and he said, "This is the daughter of a very old friend of mine. She is here on behalf of her people and her now deceased father." I inclined my head to Elrond when I heard Boromir snort.

"What can a women do? I doubt she would be able to keep her own against any orcs, much less a young man." I growled and Aragorn placed his hand over mine. I calmed down a bit but still glared at Boromir. "Isn't it known in Rohan that women learn the ways of the sword? That they learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon them? Do not forget that without women, there would be no home for men to return to. There is a saying from my home land: 'If women can bring men into the world, they can take them out just as easily.'"

Some of the Counsel chuckled. Boromir scowled at me but took his seat.

Elrond chuckled before turning to the Counsel and addressing them. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom.' He looks at Frodo, who looks up, and gestured to the pedestal. 'Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo rose slowly and placed the Ring on the pedestal. He returned to his seat with a sigh, closing his eyes for a second, and looking like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The Council members started to whisper among themselves.

"So it is true…" I heard Boromir whispered. Aragorn glanced at the man from the corner of his eye. I myself stared at the Evil artifact, trying to control the shivers threatening to run down my entire body.

"The Doom of Men..." was whispered throughout the counsel.

Boromir stood up slowly and spoke. "In a dream, I thought the eastern sky grew dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying: _'Seek for the Sword that was broken:  
>In Imladris it dwells;<br>There shall be counsels taken  
>Stronger than Morgul-spells.<br>There shall be shown a token  
>That Doom is near at hand,<br>For Isildur's Bane shall waken,  
>And the Halfling forth shall stand.'<em>"

With each word he spoke, he stepped closer to the Ring. Gandalf, Elrond and I exchanged nervous glances. When Boromir was reaching for the Ring. Elrond spoke warningly, jumping up, "Boromir!" Gandalf rose from his chair and shouted. **"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."** _(One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and, in the darkness, bind them.)_

As he shouted those dark words in that dark speech, the sky grew dark and all those present at the Council winced as if in pain. I opened my mouth and roared loudly, snapping Boromir out of the trance he put himself in. As he sat down, the sky began to lose the darkness, and all the Council who did not know what I was were looking for the creature who roared. Elrond lifted his head from out of his hands and spoke to the Grey Pilgrim.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of the tongue here in Imladris." "And it better never happen again!" I hissed knowing the wizard could hear me.

Gandalf inclined his head and said gruffly, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

Boromir however stood up and said insistently, "It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" he started to pace. 'Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe!' I half scoffed. 'Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"Ha!" I said gaining the attention of everyone. "True your people protect your own lands and defeat the creatures that come out of those Dark Gates, but have you forgotten the news that now spreads throughout the land?" I stood up and gestured to all the Council. "All of you have heard the rumors one way or another. I have seen that they are true for myself! Gandalf and Elrond also have confirmed it! Sauron's Top General, his right hand man, Black Bone the Betrayer, the Last of the Mordorina Dragon-Blood Clan has returned to his masters' side stronger and more powerful than ever!"

The Council whispered to each other as I stared Boromir down from under the hood of my cloak. "You turn pale, son of Denethor. You know your people cannot fight a Dragon-Blood head on without the help and blessing of a Gondoriania Dragon-Blood. Do you not think he has the power to flatten the White City with a flick of his wrist?"

I pointed at the Ring. "What makes you think you can even wield such dark power? If Gondor can't withstand an attack from a Dragon-Blood, then how can your people say you can use that _thing_ against its maker?"

Aragorn nodded. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir turned from me and sneered at my Papá. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Suddenly, Legolas stood up, and declared angrily, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir's eyes widened. "Aragorn?' He turned towards Aragorn with disbelief in his eyes. 'This… is Isildur's heir?"

Aragorn shifted in his seat, still not comfortable with the thought of being King. I was still working on that. "And heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him more than your allegiance." I said in a quiet voice yet I knew everyone heard me.

Frodo looked wide-eyed at Aragorn. However Aragorn sighed and said, **_"Havo dad Legolas."_** (Sit down Legolas.) He then looked at me. "Siediti, Bambina." _(Sit down, Child.)_

Boromir looked at Legolas and said harshly, "Gondor has no king." He sneered at me and Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king."

He returned to his seat with a sigh and Legolas and I sat, me with a soft huff, dark smoke coming from my nose. Aragorn again placed his hand on my arm to calm me. I slumped back in my seat, my lip trying not to curl up into a snarl revealing my fangs and heritage too soon.

"Aragorn is right.' Gandalf said. 'We cannot use it."

Elrond spoke. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

There was a pause in which Boromir sighed knowing he would not win this argument and the Council nodded in agreement.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked grabbing his axe and approaching the pedestal. Elrond and I stood and I gave a shout of "Don't Master Dwarf!"

Gimli struck the Ring as hard as he could, but is thrown back, falling to the ground and his axe shattering. I whispered a protection spell on the Council members so they wouldn't get hit with stray flying axe shards. Concurrently to Gimli's moment of Foolishness, Frodo flinches as he saw the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winces in pain. The Ring remains intact on the pedestal with the shards of the axe around it, whispers in the Black tongue are heard coming from it.

As Gimli was being helped up by his people, Elrond said, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

The Ring whispered one word. **"Ash Nazg..."** _(One Ring...)_

"One of you... must do this." Elrond finished.

Dead silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor.' Boromir stated that famous line. 'Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume.' He shook his head. 'Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood up. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?' he asked the Gondorian 'The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli asked harshly. I growled at Gimli for his tone at my mate.

Boromir rose from his seat. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

Gimli jumped up and yelled, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

I growled louder at the Dwarf as the other Elves rise and starts shouting at Gimli and the other Dwarves. Legolas holds out his hands to stop them from starting a fight. But then Gimli showed his Foolishness again by shouting, "Never trust an elf!" I roared though it was drowned out by the others in the Council yelling and shouting at each other. My instincts would have made me jump and fight the Dwarf for insulting my mate if Aragorn hadn't wrapped his arms around my shoulders and told me sternly to calm myself.

Gandalf sighed shaking his head before standing to try and knock some sense into the Council. "Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!"

"You'll all be destroyed!"

My eyes turned to Frodo. He watched the Ring, seeing the angry figures of the Council reflected on its surface. Suddenly, flames flare up, engulfing the surface of the Ring as it chants over and over, **"Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"**

The intensity of the arguments increased. Slowly, Frodo understood what he must do.

He locked eyes with me and I asked within his mind. _"Do you know what you are getting into? Are you certain of this Frodo son of Drogo? Are you willing to take this Quest and fulfill it to its end, even though it may cost you your life?"_ He replied positive and I smiled and nodded my head. _"Then this Quest is yours."_

He rose and took a step toward the arguing Council, trying to make his voice heard above theirs.  
>"I will take it!' When the first time doesn't work, I whisper a voice amplifying spell. 'I will take it!"<p>

Everyone stops arguing having heard him that time. Gandalf closed his eyes as he heard Frodo's statement. Everyone slowly turned toward Frodo, surprised.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor.' He hesitated, embarrassed he has so much attention on him. Looking away a bit he said, 'Though... I do not know the way."

Gandalf nodded and walked towards Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins,' he put his hand on Frodo's shoulder. 'So long as it is yours to bear." Frodo gave a small smile to his friend.

Aragorn rose from his seat beside me. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will.' He kneeled before Frodo and vowed. 'You have my sword."

I gave Elrond a look that said that this was the first step to his Destiny on the path of Twilight.

Legolas walked over and also vowed. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe!" Gimli stated also going to stand with Frodo but he and Legolas exchange dark looks.

Boromir approached the hobbit slowly. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Heh!' Some of the Council turn to see Samwise Gamgee suddenly emerge from behind some bushes and runs up to stand beside Frodo. 'Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed,' Elrond gave a slight smile with a raised eyebrow and said in a slightly amused tone. 'It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Sam blushed a bit embarrassed but perks back up when Frodo gives him an encouraging smile.

"Wait! We are coming too!" Elrond and the Council turn, and I laugh as I see Merry and Pippin run up from behind some pillars.

Merry crossed his arms and told everyone bluntly. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

Pippin nodded. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing."

Merry rolled his eyes while I snickered. "Well that rules you out Pip."

Elrond looked upon the group. "Nine companions..." he muttered. I whispered into his mind. _'And Nine Riders of the Dark Lord. An even match, I say! With me and my people's blessing we shall succeed!'_ Elrond nodded and spoke up. "So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!' Pippin said. 'Where are we going?"

I laughed before standing. "If you still need to ask Peregrin Took, then you'll need one more person to go with you." I walked over to Frodo and kneeled in front of him taking his hands in my own. "Like I told you when we were packing in Bag End: 'You didn't think you were going on an adventure without me were you?'" I knew he could see my smile under my hood and he smiled back. "I swear on the blood of my people that I will help you in any way I can."

"Lord Elrond, this has gone on long enough! Surely you won't allow this woman to come with us?" Boromir asked. I stood up and glared at the man. "You know not to whom you speak Figlio di Gondor. _(Son of Gondor)_" I made sure Power was in my voice in those last words.

Taking a step back, my right hand reached up and grasped the clasp of my cloak on my left shoulder and, like one of those hero's in books and movies, I threw off my cloak. My True Form was out in full power, my aura pulsing throughout the room. My wings spread out behind me and my tail moved back and fourth behind me. My blonde hair flowed down to my lower back braided in the traditional Rohaniana style, it's red tips like fire. My scales were all visible round my wrists, all over my shoulders, over my collarbone, up my neck and around my eyes. The armor I was wearing was my Father's Gondoriania White armor, which he had gave to Elrond asking him to keep it safe and was returned to me for my Fathers honor. My fangs were visible from the corners of my mouth sharp and read to bite. I lifted my head and opened my eyes revealing the power within them.

**"Figlio di Gondor, you _DARE_ speak of what you do not know. You insult me yet you do not know me. Have you mortals forgotten my people so soon? Surely even your father told you tales of my father and mother? Gillian, the High Chief of the Gondoriania Dragon-Blood Clan and Pyael Freaniraheal, Warrior/Healer of the Rohaniana Dragon-Blood Clan?"**

He gasped and took a step back. The others in the council gasped and most of the Elves, Men and, surprisingly, all the Dwarfs got on their knees bowing. My eyes scanned over the room and over the Fellowship. The Hobbits were smiling at me but their eyes were wide in awe. Aragorn was on a knee but had a proud look that only a father would have when looking at his child. Gandalf and Gimli were bowed but only the Dwarf was in awe. Boromir was trembling. His eyes widened as he realized what he did before bowing low.

My eyes then lifted to Legolas, the only member of the Fellowship I was terrified to face. Shock was written on his face and it seemed he recognized me. He stepped forward and bowed before asking, "Dragon-Blood, What is the name you go by?"

I gave him a sad smile and placed my fist with my forefinger, pinky and thumb out over my heart and my middle and pointer finger bent as a sign of respect. "I am known by three names Principe di Mirkwood. _(Prince of Mirkwood)_ I am Fire-Starheart of the Rohaniana and Gondoriania Clans. Before I fully received that name I went by the Elvish name Lúthien Rhuiviel." I heard a gasp from Boromir. Aragorn had told me he was interested in courting me, but I had told him that I accepted Legolas as my mate and that I wouldn't change my mind for the world. Boromir must have realized he insulted the women he wanted to court.

I inwardly smirked at the thought that he would not court me before bringing my attention back to the here and now. "However, I did not know of my heritage until months ago, up til then I believed I was the daughter of Men. A mortal, cast into a world that I thought only fictional." I closed my eyes and took a breath before opening them and looking the Elf I loved in the eye.

"My Mortal name was Anna Elizabeth Jones."


	11. Chapter Ten: The Prayer

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I wasn't fully happy with this chapter when I first wrote it. Plus I've been focusing mainly on my Sly Cooper Story lately. I wanna finish that before I do anything else. I own NOTHING but my OC: Elizabeth. Nor do I own the lyrics to the Songs.**

**_Elvish will be in Bold Italics._** I also do not own the song _'The Song of Hope' _from the 'Lord of the Rings' Musical (Music by A.R Rahman and Lyrics by Shaun McKenna and Matthew Warchus) nor the song _The Prayer._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: The Prayer<strong>

The Full Moon shone brightly upon the water beneath my feet and upon the waterfall behind the bridge. I was wearing a silver nightgown with a white cloak over my shoulders. Barefoot, I hopped from stone to stone over the small river to the stone bridge where Aragorn and Arwen had kissed under the moon just the night before. I reached the edge of the bridge where it stood above me. I reached up, gripped the stone of the bridge and pulled myself up to sit on its edge.

I looked up at Lady Moon and smiled, **_"Hiril vuin Rána,'_** I began in Sindarin before ending in the Lingua del Drago. 'grazie per avermi giungendo con la tua Luce questa Notte." _(My Lady Moon, thank you for gracing me with your Light this Night.)_

I closed my eyes and my mind went to a song from the Musical version of the story. It was performed in London England for a while and was one of my favorite Theatrical versions of the story. I began to sing it, Elvish and all. **_"~Undulávë ilyë tier lomé; Ar caita mornië sindanóriello I falmalinnar imbë met, Oialë...'_** (All paths are drowned deep in shadow; and out of a grey country darkness lies on the foaming waves between us... forever...) 'At the edge of darkness hope is whispering still. Tender, unerring. Gently stirring. Memories unfurling in the mind. Warm wind from a far, forgotten country long left behind. Wandering the empty road in twilight's silver shade, following the hidden paths lonely and afraid. Let the sunlight free the heart, forever bound to roam, and let the waking morning find the weary traveler returning home.~"

I opened my eyes and spoke. "It's considered rude to approach a Dragon-Blood from the shadows, much less not announce ones' arrival." I did not need to look to see Legolas come from out from under the shadow of the trees. I did not need to look to see him sit beside me, looking up at the moon. "Why did you not send me a message when you found out your heritage?" he asked.

"Fear is a powerful thing **_mellon-nin._** (my friend) I feared you would not forgive me for running from our feelings for each other. Add to that the fear from the visions that Black Bone the Betrayer sent me, my reasons for leaving were justified." I replied still staring at Rána. I felt a hand on my cheek and he turned my face to look at his.

"Anna Elizabeth Jones, I loved you when you were mortal and I love you still. Even now that you are the Dragon-Blood Fire-Starheart and Lúthien Rhuiviel, I have never stopped loving you.' I smiled at him before he kissed me softly, me kissing back. Pulling apart, our foreheads met and he continued 'After you had left I was going to rush after you, realizing that you were the one the guards and myself met along the road back to the city, but **_Ada_** (father) stopped me. He told me he made you Elf-Friend." I nodded and held up the ring that never left my finger and then pulled out the necklace and held it out to him.

He blinked and touched the pendent. "I know this necklace. This necklace is the symbol of the royal family. **_Ada_** said that he would only give it to the one he considered worthy to be my betrothed, fiancé and wife." My eyes snapped up to his. "Do you think he...?" I let the question hung in the air. He shook his head.

"The prophecy. That most likely helped him figure it out before even you knew your heritage." I bit my lip. "Do you know what it says, Legolas?" He shook his head. "I know little of the Language of the Dragon-Bloods, and the prophecy is written in it. **_Ada_** knows the language well so he knows the translation."

I sat up and turned back to look at the Moon. Yes, I knew the prophecy.

"Translated, it goes like this:  
><span>~The child of two Clans will be the Mother of All<span>  
><span>For in this Second Age the Dragon-Bloods will Fall<span>  
><span>The Betrayer will try to gain the Moon Marked Heart<span>  
><span>But his Forbidden Love will drive them Apart<span>  
><span>Two of Fate's Chosen will help her Fulfill<span>  
><span>The Destany that is Eru's Will<span>  
><span>One, her Mate True, of Immortal Ancient Blood<span>  
><span>The other's Life Water, Creature made from the Mud<span>  
><span>One will help her raise her own from the Ground<span>  
><span>The other to the Halls of Mandos be he Bound<span>  
><span>The Dragon-Bloods will rise and Middle-Earth will Mend<span>  
><span>When the Bane of Isildur finally meets its End~"<span>

I fell silent. Finally I said, "I think I know what most of it means. The first line speaks of me, a child of two Dragon-Blood Clans, becoming the Mother of the next generation of Dragon-Bloods. The second is self-explanatory, as the Dragon-Bloods all died out in the Second Age. The third talks of two people; the Betrayer is Black Bone and I am the Moon Marked Heart. I also know the last two lines mean I will be able to truly rebuild my people when the Ring is destroyed." Legolas looked at me questionably. "What does the fourth line 'But his Forbidden Love will drive them Apart' mean?"

I smiled, a bit happy to be telling my Mate-to-Be all this information. "Dragon-Bloods can only marry their Vero Compsgno, True Mate, who is always immortal. If we marry a mortal, we not only give up our Dragons but our immortality and many other things. If our immortal mate dies, then we can marry a mortal. We cannot marry another immortal if our Vero Compsgno dies because then we would live a half and cursed life. Vero Compsgnos have their souls bound together, if one dies a part of the one still living dies with them. The mortal we marry is our Anima Gemella, our Soul Mate. They fill the empty space left behind if our Vero Compsgno dies."

Legolas' forehead scrunched up in confusion. "But are you and Black Bone Vero Compsgnos?" I sighed. "No, we are not. I know who my Vero Compsgno is and I have a guess who my Anima Gemella is." I stood up and faced the Moon. Closing my eyes, I went into my True Form before turning to Legolas and helping him up.

"When a Female Dragon-Blood reaches the mortal age of twenty, somewhere in the thousands in Dragon years, it differs with each female; they are unconsciously led to their Immortal Mate. It's the first immortal male they meet face to face. When their mate speaks to them, the female will feel like she has just heard two sounds that best represents the soul of the mate.' I bit my lip, turning to him. 'The sound I heard when you first spoke to me in Mirkwood was of the wind in the trees, representing your love of the forest, and the sound of a waterfall, representing the power and strength you have within your soul."

His eyes widened. I placed both his hands on my left hand and I placed my right hand on both of his. "Principe Legolas Greenleaf di Mirkwood, _(Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood)_ you are my Vero Compsgno. Here and now I pledge myself to you in all that I am. By the Dragon within me, I give to you my everything. My Body, My Mind, My Heart, My Soul and My Life are yours." I felt the warm glow of the bond we had travel from my heart to our hands. Our joined hands glowed gold.

Legolas looked me in the eyes before straitening to full height. "**_Hiril vuin_** Anna Elizabeth, Fire-Starheart and Lúthien Rhuiviel of the Dragon-Bloods,' he began. 'I am your Vero Compsgno. I accept your pledge to give me all that you are. I accept your everything. With Eru and Rána as my witness, I give you my everything. My Body, My Mind, My Heart, My Soul and My Life are yours." Our hands glowed brighter.

"Do you really wish to complete this bond Legolas? Once bound there is no turning back. Betraying your Vero Compsgno will bring suffering on both ends." I asked looking in his eyes. He nodded. **_"No."_** (Yes.{in Sindarin} _**[A/N: confusing right? That 'no' means 'yes'?]**_) "Then kiss me and place everything you just pledged into it." He did just that.

There was a blast of power that both of us felt spread through our bodies. We felt our minds connect and open to each other and when we parted lust, love, passion and power glazed our eyes. He was breathing hard as he placed his forehead against mine, his mind filling with all the information of the Dragon-Bloods he would ever need. Looking me in the eye he said, **_"Gi melin, Elizabeth."_** I smiled and replied "E io ti amo, Legolas." _(And I love you, Legolas.)_

Finally, for the first time since I got to Middle Earth, I felt content and whole.

_~Time Skip~_

The morning of December 25th saw the Fellowship preparing to leave Rivendell, all the Elves have gathered to bid us farewell. I stood beside Legolas waiting for all to be said and done. He and I worked all night to make Christmas Gifts for the Fellowship. A simple and small gift. They would help and bring good luck on the journey.

After everyone said their goodbyes in their people's way, Elrond came up to us all and said, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will." He looked each of us in the eye. I stepped forward and went to my True Form. I pulled out the book with Gillian's spirit in it and placed it on the ground in front of me. Muttering a few words in my native tongue, the spell allowed smoke to rise from the book and, like a Genie, his spirit appears in front of us all in his True Form. Elrond bowed.

"Lord Gillian."

The spirit inclined his head back. "Lord Elrond.' He turned to the Fellowship. 'I may only be a spirit but I can still give my Blessings.' He then spoke so that everyone could hear him. 'It is a Tradition when a Dragon-Blood accompanies a group of non-Dragon-Bloods on any journey, whether they be seen or not.' He turned to me while I still kneeled on the ground. 'Dragon-Blood, Do you accept the responsibility to keep the Fellowship of the Ring safe?"

"I accept."

"Do you swear to help the Fellowship when they are in need?"

"I swear."

"And if one of them dies, do you take the responsibility to bury them Honorably and continue to complete the Quest to the end?"

"I do." A glow surrounded me as I swore. On the back of my neck a mark appeared. It was a golden ring with red and gold dragon wings around it and Mt. Doom within the Ring. I reached behind my neck to scratch at it cause it itched. "That mark binds you to the quest. You are to help in any way you can.' He reached out and lifted my chin. 'My daughter. I wish I could take your place but I cannot. If you need me you know where I'll be." He kissed my forehead and disappeared back into the book.

Lord Elrond turned to all of us as I picked up the book and went to stand by Frodo's right shoulder. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. _'I'll protect you, Frodo. I will!'_ I whispered into his mind.

"Farewell. You have the Blessing and Guide of a Dragon-Blood with you. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

Gandalf then said, "The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer."

I squeeze Frodo's hand. With a deep breath, he turns and starts to walk out of the gates of Rivendell, the rest of us following behind. With me, Legolas and Aragorn in the back, our sharp ears heard Frodo whisper:

_"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"_

Gandalf seemed to pause for dramatic effect (at least to me he does).

_"Left."_

I turned around to see Aragorn and Arwen exchange a last look before he follows the rest of The Fellowship. I mentally sent a message to Arwen. _'Sister, by the end of all this you shall have a happy ending with the King, father of my heart.'_

_~On the Night of their First Stop~_

We were huddled around a fire I had made, eating dinner. I suddenly remembered the presents. I reached into the bag and brought out the charms. They were nine sliver chains, and on these chains were two scales, one of red and one of gold, with protective spells on them. "Everyone, I have a gift for all of you."

I passed out the necklaces and personally clasped Frodo's and my Mate's around their necks. "In that other world, there is a holiday on the 25th of December. Basically gifts are given to family and friends to show how much they appreciate you. These are my scales and I would have you all wear them to show you're under the Dragon-Bloods protection. They also have protection spells on them. They will protect you all from any and all that might harm you."

I was thanked with a kiss from Legolas, a kiss on my forehead from Aragorn, hugs from the Hobbits, a verbal 'thank you' from Gandalf and Gimli, but Boromir nodded to me fingering the scales curiously. After making sure the fire wouldn't go out, I stood up and walked away from the group.

"What is that woman doing?" I heard Boromir say. I was going to pray to Eru. It was a shock when I learned that Eru and the God I worshiped were one and the same. Did my mother know? Did she pray for a way back home?

I sat down on the grassy field not too close but not too far from the rest of the Fellowship. It was tradition that on the first night of travel for Dragon-Bloods to pray for safety during the journey. Most prayers were in the form of song and sung in the Lingua del Drago and there was only one song that I knew would be appropriate and it was one I knew well. Knowing that Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf will be able to hear me, I wouldn't be surprised if they translate my prayer for the rest of the Fellowship.

Going into my True Form, my tail lied down behind me in a straight line and my wings spread out behind me. Lifting my head high and opening my blue dragon eyes, I opened my mouth and sang.

"~I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.  
>And help us to be wise in times when we don't know<br>Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way  
>Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace<br>To a place where we'll be safe~"

Now for the real prayer. Mentally muttering a spell a second voice, like mine but not, harmonized with me. As I sang in my people's language, the other voice went with the common tongue.

"~La luce che tu hai  
><strong>I pray we'll find your light<strong>  
>Nel cuore restera<br>**and hold it in our hearts.**  
>A ricordarci che<br>**When stars go out each night,**  
>Eterna stella sei...<p>

Let this be our prayer  
><span>When shadows fill our day...<span>  
>Lead us to a place, <strong>guide us with your grace<strong>  
><span>Give us faith so we'll be safe.~"<span>

I looked up to the stars and sighed sorrowfully as tears fell down my cheeks. According to my Father and Draco, my actual age is that of how many years in Middle Earth my Dragon has slept plus the amount I lived as mortal. I was still a child in true Dragon-Blood years but a powerful one, yet I still thought myself old by standards of Men. I knew I will outlive most of the Fellowship and the mortal friends I had made in this world.

"~Sognamo un mondo senza più violenza  
><span>Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza<span>  
><span>Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino<span>  
><span>Simbolo di pace, di fraternità~"<span>

I shook my head and whipped the tears from my eyes before glancing again at the Fellowship. Passion began to fill me as I began to get closer to the end of the song.

"~La forza che ci dà  
><strong>We ask that life be kind<strong>  
>Il desiderio che<br>**and watch us from above**  
>Ognuno trovi amor<br>**We hope each soul will find**  
>Intorno e dentro se<br>**another soul to love**~"

I placed my fist on my chest with my thumb, fourth and pinky finger out, vowing to Eru but not letting the others see what I'm doing. I then mentally vowed as the song ended. The vow was that if He needed me to die for whatever purpose, then I'd do it.

"~Let this be our prayer  
><span>Let this be our prayer, just like every child<span>  
><span>Need to find a place, guide us with your grace<span>  
><span>Give us faith so we'll be safe<span>

E la fede che, hai acceso in noi  
><span>Sento che ci salverà...~"<span>


	12. Chapter 11: Caradhras' Wrath

**A/N: Hey everybody! It's 9:26 here and Mom, a Kentucky Girl through and through, is celebrating the win of AmericanPharaoh in the Kentucky Derby! Anyway, _I DON'T OWN 'LORD OF THE RINGS', ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, PLOT OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I only own my OC and the race of Dragon-Bloods as they never existed in Middle Earth in the first place._** **Some info for this chapter:**

From this moment on, paragraphs in **BOLD and with '**' after it** are quotes from the book. All translations of the Lingua del Drago are in _ITALICS_ after the sentence in said language. Elvish will be in _**BOLD ITALICS.** _

Enjoy this chapter! _*bows*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: Caradhras' Wrath<span>  
><strong>"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for 40 days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east... to Mordor." Gandalf stated as we found a spot to rest. We have been traveling for weeks now and we rested upon a group of rocks surrounded by bushes. Sam and Frodo were cooking lunch, Gandalf was smoking his pipe as was Aragorn only he was watching Boromir training Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. Gimli was grumbling something about Dwarven mines or something like that and Legolas was circling our camp, watching for enemies.

I on the other hand was in my True Form near the fire next to Frodo writing to Papa as well as giving advice to Merry and Pippin.

"Two, One, Five. Good, very good." Boromir said.

"Move your feet." Aragorn and I called out at the same time to Pippin, helping him out a bit.

Pippin blocked Boromir's sword and Merry stated, "You look good, Pippin." "Thanks."

"Faster!" Boromir cried before advancing. "Don't go too fast and damage my wards when they don't have their charms on Boromir." I called out to them as I put up the book to head over to Legolas.

"Anything out there your Elf Eyes can see?" I asked with a small smirk as I sent pulses of my aura out to double check the area.

"None. All is silent. Not to my liking." He replied glancing at me from the corner of his eye. He had a look on his face about the whole Elf Eyes joke. After a while, my Vero Compsgno asked, "You said you had an idea on who your Anima Gemella is. How certain are you?"

I looked at him a second before turning back to the open field before us. "Mostly positive mi Amour. I just want to test him first to be sure. He needs to have a good reaction to my Dragon Form before I can be certain."

He nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gimli walking up to Gandalf. I sighed. _'Here we go again.'_

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not,' Gimli said a bit irritably. 'I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf shook his head. "No Gimli, I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Legolas jump from one stone to another, noticing something far away in the South. I sent out my aura to also see what it was.

I then heard Pippin cry out in a bit of pain. I turned to see the Hobbit drop his sword and Boromir bending down to check up on him. "Sorry!"

Pippin then kicked Boromir's leg and the man fell down on his back, wrestling with Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn laughed at the display.

"For the Shire!"

"Hold him! Hold him Merry!"

Aragorn stood and came over to the Hobbits saying, "Gentlemen, that's enough!" but when he touched their shoulders, the two grabbed his ankles and flipped him on his back. I snickered a bit as he sat up and gave me a look. Suddenly the signal from my aura came back and I froze in shock as Sam spoke.

"What is that?"

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast.. Against the wind."

I jump up and both Legolas and I shouted, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted.

"Put the Charms around your necks!" I yelled and watched as they all did as I asked, my powers making them blend in with the foliage.

The Fellowship hurried to get our stuff and get into hiding. Sam put out the fire and I grabbed his hand and pushed him into some bushes. I was about to hide when a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. I found my back pressed against the front of Legolas. With a major blush on my face, we watched and waited as a huge amount of black birds fly over us, cawing loudly. They circled the hill twice, then turned and flew back towards Isengard.

I tap the arms around my torso and whispered, _"You can let go of me now, mi amour."_ He did as I asked and released me and we both climbed out of our hiding spot. The rest of the Fellowship came out from their hiding places as well.

"Spies of Saruman!' Gandalf said. We all looked at him, most of us silently asking 'What now?'. 'The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." We all looked up towards the mountain and I muttered a silently, _'The cursed, unforgiving mountain. Gandalf you'll get us killed if you're not careful.'_

We soon found ourselves walking in the deep snow on Caradhras. I was in the back with Aragorn. "Papa, Gandalf knows this mountain is cursed with a will of its own. It never allows travelers to pass over it."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Unless the passage South is cleared and Isengard is blind, there is no other path."

"There is one... but Gandalf fears it... Heck _I_ fear it! But in the end it's the path we must take. Caradhras will only bring pain, temptation and death."

Frodo stumbled and fell, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn and I. "Frodo!"

Aragorn helped him to his feet and I dusted the snow off of him. Frodo suddenly froze. He placed a hand to his neck and searched for the Ring. Finding that it's gone, he looks back up to where he fell and sees it lying in the snow. I heard him sigh. "I'll grab it for you." I muttered into his ear. I walked towards where it had landed but froze when a hand picked it up by its chain.

"Boromir..." I muttered, frowning at him a bit.

"It is a strange fate' I heard him mutter as he gazed at the Ring strangely. 'that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...' He reached for it. 'Such a little thing..."

"Boromir!" Boromir snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at me and Aragorn. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn said.

Boromir blinked before he slowly walked towards Frodo. "As you wish." Frodo quickly took the chain from him. "I care not." The man ruffles the Hobbit's hair before readjusting the shield on his back before he continued climbing, not looking back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aragorn release the grip he had on his sword. I mentally frowned, _'My charm should have at least stopped this from happening. Don't tell me he's not wearing the charm. Does he not Trust me? Gillian-Papa said that the spell I put on the charms always works and that all Gondor respects Dragon-Bloods. What has Denethor been doing to his and Faramir's mind?'_

We continued our trek through the deep snow, me and Legolas walking on top of it. A storm had picked up part of the way up and it was very hard to see ahead of us. I snarled as I heard the voice of Saruman over the howl of the wind.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya!" _*Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!*_

Legolas and I came close to the edge of the path my eyes glowed and widened. "There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled over the wind.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a crack above our heads. We all barely managed to throw ourselves towards the mountainside, avoiding the avalanche.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!' Aragorn yelled to Gandalf. 'Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" The stubborn Wizard yelled. He takes a step forward, out of the snow, and starts chanting a spell.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" _*Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!*_

However, Saruman's voice seems to become louder and the spell stronger. "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! _*Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!*_

It all seemed to go in slow motion. I looked up to see a lightning bolt strike the top of Caradhras, sending an avalanche, bigger than the first one down on us. One that would burry us alive!

As if I would let that part of the story actually happen!

I roared before pulling both Gandalf and Legolas away from the edge and against the cliff before going into my full Dragon Form. I spread my wings wide and jumped up. Grabbing the side wall of the cliff, I spread my wings and held my body over the Fellowship. I looked down at their awed faces before lifting my head and blasting some fire up, melting some of the snow. But it wasn't enough, as snow and ice fell on top of my wings, back and head.

I roared in pain as not only the ice broke off some scales, but the weight of the snow and ice pounded down on me. I heard the worried voices of the others beneath me and I winced trying to keep from dropping on top of them. I pulled my head down and used my long neck to block the snow from getting into my small safe curtain.

Looking down, I looked over everyone. Gandalf was wide-eyed in shock along with the Hobbits and Gimli. Aragorn and Legolas were looking at me in awe over my Dragon Form and worry about the strain on my back and wings. Boromir... I couldn't tell what look he had on his face, but that look made a spark go off in me.

_I saw his father telling him and his brother Faramir how evil Dragon-Bloods were, Faramir and him fighting over the fact if Dragon-Bloods were evil or not. In the end of the argument, Boromir won, even if his brother still believed Dragon-Bloods were not evil. However, he gripped his heart and when Faramir asked what was wrong, he said it feels like a dagger was just plunged into his heart as he won the fight. That pain is what a mortal feels if he rejects his or her Dragon-Blood. He was my Anima Gemella!_

After a moment, having my eyes widen at what I just figured out, I summoned up all my strength and burst out from underneath the snow, dumping the stuff on my back and wings off the edge. Hovering above them, I connected my mind to theirs and said tiredly, "Gandalf, the decision to come this way is almost killed us. Do not let old age cloud your judgement. Saruman is power is growing with every decision we make. We must get off the mountain."

Boromir spoke up. "She's right! Let us make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn shook his head. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it.' Gimli spoke up. 'Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf looked at Gimli with a worried face. _'Gandalf, I fear those Mines as you do. Maybe more since I know what is in there, deep in Khazad-dûm: The Balrog. However, it is the way we need to go.'_

Gandalf paused. "Let the Ring bearer decide." He said, as if to try to delay the decision from being made.

We all looked at Frodo. He looked over at Sam nervously before looking at everyone else. I looked up and covered them with my wings again as snow and ice fell down upon me. I growled as more scales were scraped off by the ice.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits." Boromir cried out. "And if I lose any more scales my skin will be revealed, and with my skin revealed the ice could pierce me and make me bleed!" I said with a wince as a piece of ice scratched a patch of skin on my back.

"Frodo?"

Frodo paused for a minute. He looked at me, his eyes widening when he saw a bit of blood dripping down my neck, before turning back to Gandalf. "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf sighed. "So be it."

I roared before letting go of the cliff wall and turned to the way we came from which was covered with snow. I breathed fire, clearing a path for them to travel down the mountain. They all traveled down the path I melted for them. When we reached the bottom of the mountain, we made a small camp to rest before we continued on.

I landed on the ground and transformed back into my human form. Immediately, Aragorn and Legolas, as well as the Hobbits, came over. The Hobbits got to me first and rapid fired questions about if I was alright.

"I'm fine, i miei amici. (_My friends)_ just a couple of scrapes nothing more or less." However, Legolas and Aragorn still insisted on looking at my back. I had a few small scrapes but there was one scar that went from my left shoulder to the middle of my back that was bleeding really badly.

I admit that I pouted as they sat me down and cleaned up my wounds... meaning the Hobbits sat on me to keep me still as Aragorn and Legolas cleaned and bandaged up my back.

We soon found ourselves walking along the walls towards the West Gate of Moria. I partially ignored most of everyone's conversation until I heard Gandalf talking to Frodo.

"You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within."

"Who then do I trust?" Frodo asked sadly.

"Yourself for one.' I said catching up to them. 'Trust your own strengths."

Frodo looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil.' Gandalf said. 'Some are greater than I am.' He glanced at me. 'And against some I have not yet been tested."

I shook my head. "If I could have my way you never would and never will."

I heard Gimli gasp. "The walls of Moria!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the towering walls in front of us. We continued along the wall Gandalf running his hand along it, looking for something.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli informed us.

"Yes, Gimli,' Gandalf said not stopping what he was doing. 'their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered. I elbowed him in the gut. "If you can't say something nice, don't say nothin' at all."

We soon came to the side of a rather eerie and large lake. I gripped Legolas' and Frodo's elbow to keep them from slipping into the water. Gandalf stopped in front what I could faintly tell was the outline of doors.

"Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He turned and pointed up at the night sky. The clouds parted and the full moon revealed itself. The doors suddenly illuminate silvery white. As that happened, I unconsciously pulled out 'Lord of the Rings' and turned to page 322. The image on page 323 and the real door were exactly the same. I muttered the description to myself.

**"At the top, as high as Gandalf could reach, was an arch of interlacing letters in and Elvish character. Below, though the threads were in places blurred or broken, the outline could be seen of an anvil and a hammer surmounted by a crown with seven stars. Beneath these again were two trees, each bearing crescent moons. More clearly than all else there shone forth in the middle of the door a single star with many rays."****

I looked up from my book to see the Fellowship staring at me with wide eyes. I shrugged. "That's the description in the book."

They turned back towards the door and I my book. I heard suddenly heard, **"There are the emblems of Durin!" cried Gimli. "And there is the Tree of the High Elves!" said Legolas. "And the Star of the House of Fëanor." said Gandalf.**** I looked up again.

Gandalf the pointed at the words at the top. "It reads _'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'_"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh it's quite simple.' Gandalf said with a tone that said 'This will be simple.' 'If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

Gandalf placed the tip of his staff in the middle of the star "Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen! _*Gate of the Elves open now for me!*_" Nothing. "Fennas Nogothrim lasto beth lammen!_*Doorway of the Dwarf-folk listen to the word of my tongue!*_"

"Nothing's happening." Pippin stated.

The Doors remained closed. Gandalf begins to try and push it open. Time goes by as the rest of us all waited around the doors, waiting for Gandalf to open it.

Gandalf sighed. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of the Elves, Men, and Orcs."

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked innocently.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words."

I growled at the old wizard, my eyes flashed. "Innocent is more the word for the young Took's question, Stormcrow! You mistake Foolish with Innocence!' I turned away from him and growled over my shoulder. 'Your impatience makes you rude. Stop with your judgement."

I heard a sigh from the wizard before he started chanting again. I leaned against a small tree looking around and watching as Merry and Pippin skipped stones on the lake with Boromir watching, Aragorn and Sam released the pony Bill dividing the bags he was carrying among ours. Gimli was silently contemplating something by the doors and Frodo was by Gandalf.

"Perché si para di Mithrandir così duramente?" _Why did you speak to Mithrandir so harshly?_ I turned to see Legolas, a bit surprised he spoke the Lingua del Drago so smoothly.

"Come si sta parlando la Lingua del Drago così facilmente?" _How are you speaking the Language of the Dragon so easily?_ I asked in shock.

"Quando abbiamo legato, tutte le informazioni su Drago-Sangue e il discorso divenne noto a me come se io avessi sempre parlato." _When we bonded, all information on Dragon-Bloods and the speech became known to me as if I always had spoken it._ He replied with a small smile. I blinked. But smiled back.

"Pippin is important to this Fellowship, just as everyone else is.' I said pulling my book out and turning to page 777. 'In the Third Part of LORD OF THE RINGS, 'Return of the King', Book Five, Chapter One Pippin and Gandalf travel to Minas Tirith. He becomes a Knight and comes into the service of the Steward and friend of Boromir's brother Faramir. He later saves the mans' life. If Gandalf keeps calling him a Fool, Peregrin Took will become one.'

I showed him the page and turned to the picture between pages 784 and 785 of Gandalf and Pippin standing in front of Denethor. I then shut the book after watching his eyes widen. 'I'm only showing you this because you are in Rohan by the time those two stand before the Steward. I won't have any big interference with the main story. However there are a couple of things I'm going to make sure doesn't happen."

I heard a splash and looked up to see Pippin throw a stone into the water. Merry is about to as well, but Aragorn stopped him. "Do not disturb the water."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gandalf gives up, throwing his staff on the ground with a cry of, "Oh, it's useless!" before sitting down on the rock next to Frodo.

My sharp ears then pick up a sound in the water. Boromir, Aragorn and I watched the water as we saw something move in it. "It's a riddle. Speak "friend" and enter.' I turned to see Frodo standing in front of the door with at thoughtful look on his face. 'What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"**_Mellon._**" Both Gandalf and I say at once.

There's suddenly a grounding sound and the stone doors opens slowly. Everyone turned in surprise and we slowly and, in my case cautiously, entered Moria.

"Soon master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves.' Gimli said to Legolas as Gandalf lit up his staff to light up the cavern. 'Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"

"This is no mine, Master Dwarf.' I said. 'It's a tomb!"

Everyone then notices the dead skeletons of Dwarves lying everywhere on the floor and steps.

Gimli began to cry out in sorrow. Legolas picked up an arrow from the body of a fallen dwarf, looked at it carefully before throwing it away in disgust. "Goblins!" He then drew his bow and notched an arrow while Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords and I went into my True Form, making spikes appear on the end of my tail while I drew my Father's old sword, Giuramento di Sangue, Blood Oath.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan.' Boromir said as the Hobbits backed out of doors. 'We should never have come here. Now get out of here! Get out!"

Everyone starts heading for the exit... until Frodo and I are grabbed from behind and pulled out of the cave Watcher in the Water. A Monster much like an octopus but with more arms and larger mouth to swallow a human whole.

"Frodo!" "Elizabeth!"

Sam called out for Strider and the rest of the Fellowship turned around to try and get the creature to let go. Sam hacked off the arm holding Frodo while Legolas I slashed at the one holding me. The Watcher released Frodo and I for a second, and moves back under the water. Suddenly many tentacles comes out of the water, they hit the other hobbits and the Fellowship aside and grabs Frodo and I again. We are pulled into the air.

"Help!" Frodo yelled. While I went with, "LASCIAR ANDARE DI ME 'OSSERVATORE NELL'ACQUA'! LASCIAR ANDARE DI ME E IL MIO REPARTO!" _LET GO OF ME 'WATCHER IN THE WATER'! LET GO OF ME AND MY WARD!_

Legolas starts shooting the tentacles holding me and Frodo. Boromir and Aragorn rush to the water with their swords, and attack the Watcher. It flung Frodo around in the air, hovering him over his mouth as if getting ready to swallow him. Seeing this, I roared and spread my wings before striking the tentacle holding me with my tail. It let me go with a scream and I hovered in the air before going towards the tentacle holding Frodo. I swing Giuramento di Sangue at it and Frodo falls from its grip and lands in the arms of Boromir.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted.

"Legolas! Shoot its eye!" I yelled out to him as Aragorn yelled to the others.

"Into the cave! Run!"

"Elizabeth!"

I held up my hand and muttered, "Lasciare bruciare in mano poi colpire la Bestia Sotto le Acque!" _Let fire burn in my hand then strike the Beast Beneath the Waters._

Fire appeared in my hand and as Legolas shot an arrow into the Watcher's eye I shot a ball of fire, as hot as the sun, at his eye as well. It screamed in pain and pulled back as the Fellowship race into Moria. The Watcher reached out and slammed the gates shut so hard that the rocks and stones above it crumbled and dropped over the door.

The only passage out was completely blocked and total darkness fell.

Then a faint beam of light emits from Gandalf's staff, showing the startled faces of the Fellowship)

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf banged his staff on the floor, making the crystal on top of it to light brightly up. We all looked around. Everyone was covered in rock dust and I was still in my True Form, hovering above them all. I saw Frodo, Aragorn and Boromir were a little wet and I muttered a drying spell over them. They shockingly looked at their clothes before turning to me and nodding in thanks. I came down and landed on the stone floor. I grabbed a rock and again muttered a spell, transforming the rock into a lantern. Then I blew a bit of a flame into it making the whole room a bit brighter. "We must face the long dark of Moria.' Gandalf continued as he began walking up the steps across from what was once the entrance. 'Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." We carefully followed him, making our way over the floor and up the steps.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." He stage whispered to us. We walk on in order: Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Marry, Boromir, Aragorn and I was last with the lantern.

A few hours later, we came to a long hallway. As we walked I noticed the walls seemed to have small streams of silver along it. "Streams of Silver threading through the walls." I muttered. Gandalf ran his hand over them.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels or silver – but mithril."

Gandalf shined his light down into a vast mine below. We all stared in wonder at the spots of mithril lining the walls of the cavern. Pippin and Merry held each other back from getting too close to the edge.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said almost casually.

Gimli gasped in awe. "Oh, that was a kingly gift!"

Gandalf nodded. "Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." I watched as Frodo unconsciously placed his hand beneath his shirt. Knowing that is where Bilbo's old shirt went, I smiled before looking down into the cavern again. Making sure the other's weren't watching I spread my wings a bit and flew down the cavern, grabbing some loose stones of the mithril and placing them in my bag before flying back to the back of the line.

I had gotten enough mithril where, with an old Dragon-Blood technique and spell, I can make more of it within a dark pocket of my bag. With it, I planned to make a gift for my Vero Compsgno. Either a sword infused with my scales to make it stronger, a Bow with the string made from my hair and Arrow with the heads made from my fangs, or even a Mithril shirt with my heart scales near his heart. I just might end up making all three.

"Elizabeth! Keep up!" I lifted my head and smiled at Aragorn. Nodding my head, I followed Papa, my Vero Compsgno, and my new family deeper into the Long Dark of Moria.


	13. Chapter 12: The Long Dark of Moria

**A/N: I own NOTHING but my OC: Elizabeth. **All translations of the Lingua del Drago are in _ITALICS _after the sentences in said language.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12: The Long Dark of Moria<br>**We've been in here for three days. It was mostly boring since we made sure not to speak aloud. When the need to speak, I used some of my powers to connect their minds to talk. On the third day, we entered a great cavern with a walkway down through the middle and steep steps on the side of the cavern. We slowly and carefully climbed up. For a second, Pippin lost his footing and slipped onto Merry.

"Pippin!" Making sure my youngest charge was okay, we continued climbing.

When we finally reached the top of the stairs, we came to a crossroad in the mine: three portals loom before us

Gandalf looked at each entrance and paused for a minute before stating, "I have no memory of this place."

I sighed and sat down on some stairs as the rest of the Fellowship sat around the portals, resting while Gandalf tried to decide which portal to enter.

"Are we lost?"

"No."

"I think we are."

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam interrupted Merry and Pippin's conversation.

There was a pause.

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

I snickered at Pippin's words before reaching for some apples I had stored in my bag. "Peregrin." He turned to me and I tossed him a Granny Smith. He caught it and gave me a smile in thanks before taking a bite. I then went over to sit next to Gandalf.

I pulled out some silk and started sewing tiny Mithril Shards into it. I had started to make a full outfit of white silk and Mithril, vest, shirt, trousers, boots, and cloak, for Legolas as the first of three Bonding gifts. A Female who is a Dragon-Blood or one's mate gives three gifts to their mate as in gratitude for everything their mate has done and will do. It is also almost like a dowry for when a formal ceremony can be done.

I saw Frodo come up to us looking scared. "Gandalf, Elizabeth, there's something down there."

I peeked over my shoulder and saw the creature. "Sméagol."

Gandalf nodded at me. "It's Gollum."

Frodo looked even more scared. "Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days." Gandalf nodded. "No, Master Stormcrow. He's been following us a bit longer than that. Since before the mountain."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr?" Frodo asked us.

"Escaped…' I said looking back up from the creature to Frodo with a raised eyebrow. 'or was set loose."

From the distance below, Gollum looks up, his large eyes observing the company. I lock eyes with him and looked into his spirit. Seeing the twisted mind and soul the Ring had made within the former Hobbit, I tried to at least pick away some of the Ring's influence. As I did that and weaving the vest at the same time, I listened to Frodo and Gandalf's conversation.

"Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

_'A madness I'm trying to correct.'_ I thought as I continued to pick through his mind with little to no resistance.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

"Pity?" I asked having to break my concentration and leaving the creature's mind, pricking my finger from the needle I was using to wave a piece of Mithril into the vest. I sucked on my finger a second before continuing what I was saying to Frodo.

"It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" "No. I can't. What about you? Don't Dragon-Bloods...?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, not even I can deal out death and judgment for him. Even the wisest of Dragon-Bloods couldn't see all ends. We are protectors and messengers. We are only what Eru made us to be."

Gandalf spoke up again. "My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

We all look back and see Gollum back off and away. Frodo sat down between me and Gandalf with a sigh. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

I placed a hand on his shoulder as Gandalf said, "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Frodo besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

I smiled and continued sewing. "What are you making?" I looked at Frodo for a second and pulled my bag to me. I opened the compartment I had made for the Mithril and showed him the 'colony' I was growing but put a finger to my lips. "It's a Dragon-Blood trade secret. Mithril is a sacred gem to us. We use it for armor. Because it's so scarce we invented a way to colonize it. Just don't tell Gimli."

I then closed it and held up the vest. "This is part of a complete Mithril outfit I'm making for Legolas. It's kinda gonna be like dowry for me when we can have an official ceremony performed by the Kings of the Realms I watch over which is Rohan and Gondor. I really don't need the King of Gondor to perform the ceremony because he's my Papa, and thus responsible for giving me away.' I then looked at him worriedly and bit my lip. 'You think he'll like it?"

He smiled at me. "He'll like anything you give him."

I smiled and continued my sewing til Gandalf spoke. "Ah! It's that way."

We all looked up and I put the vest up before Legolas saw it. "He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed.

"No,' Gandalf replied. 'but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Sounds like a cereal commercial." I muttered to myself with a small smile.

The Fellowship headed down the left-hand passage, and soon we came to an open space.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said and illuminated his staff and grabbed the Lantern Aragorn held and I muttered, "Moltiplicare e illuminare questa stanza!" _Multiply and light up this room!_

I then threw the lantern up in the air and it multiplied and spread up throughout the hall.

Everyone's eyes widened in awe at the huge hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. With my lanterns it made the whole sight a wonder to see, much like it was back before the Orcs and Goblins took over.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake."

I nodded going into my True Form, deciding to stretch my wings. "That it is Sam. That it is."

I jumped up and flew through the air around the hall making sure I kept the Fellowship in sight and I stay in theirs. They walked through the hall in awe and wonder as I flew ahead, with my lanterns following me, to make sure no danger was coming our way.

I suddenly saw an open door with a ray of sunlight, or maybe it was moonlight, and swooped down and entered the room to find out what it was. Gimli saw it and ran into the Chamber of Mazarbul.

"Gimli! Fire Starheart!" I heard Gandalfs call but I stood there solemn in the middle of the room as Gimli almost ran into me. "I'm so sorry Gimli. If only I had come sooner..."

He slowly walked around me, he froze. After a second of comprehending what he was seeing, he collapsed onto his knees by the crypt and started to sob. "No! Oh, no. Noooo!"

All the others entered in behind us and I read what the Runes on said, "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.'"

"He is dead, then.' Gandalf muttered. 'It's as I feared."

All the others bowed their head in sorrow over the fallen King. Knowing that the Dwarf was in pain, seeing the skeletons of his kin scattered around the Tomb of his cousin, I decided to ease it a bit. I lifted my head and sang,

"~Hammer on anvil smote  
>In High Halls of Stone<br>When Durin ruled with judgment wise  
>On carven throne...~"<p>

Gimli's eyes went wide as I sung of the taken realm. I scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Giving it a squeeze I sang in memory of this place, gesturing to the Hall around us.

"~Gleaming the vaulted roof  
>From pure basalt grown.<br>Here sword were made of dreadful power  
>That ere was never known...~"<p>

Gimli and Gandalf looked at each other, then me for a second before joining me in the Lament of Moria.

"~Gone! Lost! Mourn! Despair!  
>Grieve for the realm that once was there!<br>Gone! Lost! Mourn! Lament!  
>The end of the glory none could prevent...~"<p>

Gimli placed his hand on the one I had on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Gandalf suddenly sees a large, battered, very old book in the grasp of a dead dwarf. He hands his staff and hat to Pippin, bends down, and takes it. He opened it and clears the dirt from its pages. Legolas looked around the chamber and turned to Aragorn and me.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!"

I nodded. "I agree. But it seems like Gandalf has something."

Gandalf started to reading. "'They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep.'" He glanced up at us for second and I looked at Legolas, silently asking him to ask the others to put their charms on. Gandalf then turned the page slowly and with caution. "'We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out... They are coming.'"

Suddenly there was the sound of a clang. We all turned to see Pippin beside a well, and sitting on that well was an old corpse with and arrow within it. Then the body, the chain and bucket to go over the side of the well fall down into it, its noise echo from hall to hall. The hobbit winced at each new wave of noise. Then silence. The Fellowship then began to relax.

Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He grabs the staff and hat from Pippin. I had to admit it was an idiotic move and very foolish, but to tell him to throw himself in the well next time would be considered threatening my youngest charge.

"Even if a threat lies within this Fellowship, _Grey Wizard_,' I growled out, my Dragon side taking over, my eyes glowing and the entire Fellowship froze. 'I will not hesitate to be rid of the problem. Threatening the youngest member of our group is considered as such. He did not know the skeleton would fall, and neither did you. Do not test my patience Stormcrow. For mine concerning you on the Young Tooks place in our company is wearing thin."

But just then, drums echo up from deep below. Terror creeps into the faces of everyone and Sam sees Sting glowing blue. "Frodo!"

Foul sounds are heard from the distance outside the chamber and we instantly know what they are.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried.

I cry out. "Lanterne Fuori!" _Lanterns out!_ and all the lanterns I conjured up disappeared.

Boromir runs to lock the door. He pulled back when a couple of Arrows are shot almost hit in the face. Aragorn drops his torch and yells to the Hobbits.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf and Eliza!"

Aragorn ran to Boromir and closed the doors. A rather terrifying roar was heard from outside.

"They have a cave-troll." Boromir said with an expressed sigh.

Legolas tossed spears and axes to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door. I muttered protection spells on the walls and roof of the room to make sure it doesn't collapse on us. I then sent the urgent message to everyone's mind. _"Now would be a good time for all of you to wear the charms I gave you all. You too Boromir!"_

As soon as I was double sure that the charms were on, I jumped up and hovered over the tomb pulling out Giuramento di Sangue and muttered a spell to make it into two short blades and I got into position to fight my first real Battle as a Dragon-Blood.

The Fellowship draws out their weapons and Gimli leapt atop Balin's tomb brandishing his axe. "Aarghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

"Gimli, let us show these Nero del Mostro (_Black Monster's)_ haven't destroyed the spirit of Moria yet!" Gimli looked up at me and grinned before we both focused on the Orcs busting down the door.

Legolas and Aragorn begin to shoot at them through the holes in the door. The orcs finally manage through the doors and the battle begins. I dove at them with a roar and a blast of fire. Suddenly, the cave troll smashed through what was left of the doors. Legolas shot an arrow at him, but he just growled. Sam looks up just to see the troll swinging his mace down at him and he freezes But then the charm around his neck glows and throws him under the troll's legs just in time. He gazed at it in awe until he finally got back into action.

Legolas killed orcs on a ledge on the far wall. The troll sees him and swings his chain at Legolas, he avoids it several times, though it was through the help of the charm around his neck he avoided some swings, until the troll wraps it around a pillar by accident. He stamped the chain tight and then ran along it onto the troll's head. He shoots the troll in the back of its head then jumps off. It yelled and I dodged its flailing arms as it breaks the chain.

I then swooped down next to Sam and killed an orc about to stab him as he knocked the one that was to stab me on the head with his frying pan. "I think I'm getting the hang of this." "Frying Pans. Who knew right?"

I heard a yell from Frodo and turned to see him cornered by the troll. The troll lifted him, and he hangs dangling from the troll's hand. I rush to him and cut the trolls hand as does Frodo and the Troll drops him growling.

"Frodo!"

Aragorn leapt in with a spear in his hand and stabs the troll in the chest. The troll hit Aragorn, sending him flying across the room. He hits a wall but my charm only makes him fall unconscious doing no real damage but a large bruise. Before anything else can happen, the troll blocks throws him back into the corner and stabs Frodo in the chest with the spear. I roar and breath fire in the trolls face making him back off as Frodo falls to the floor. Merry and Pippin yell and jump on the trolls back to try and kill it.

I placed a protective barrier around me and Frodo and help him sit up. I then notice he didn't have his charm on. "Where's your charm? I know you have your uncle's Mithril Shirt but even you could use the extra protection." He pointed over a ways away. "It fell off when the troll had me dangling in its hand."

I summoned it to my hand then muttered a spell so it won't fall off unless Frodo wants it to. As I placed it around his neck, I lowered the barriers around us, my senses telling me the battle was over. The rest of the Fellowship gathered around and I glanced at the now dead troll who had two arrows in its throat. I looked at Legolas and nodded at him for destroying the threat to the Fellowship, my Dragon side slipped back into sleep. He came over to me and pulled me into his arms as I stood.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo insisted Aragorn and Sam who were fussing over him.

Aragorn shook his head. "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar. We saw Elizabeth summon your charm from the floor."

Gandalf smirked a bit and had a gleam in his eye. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo opened the top of his shirt to reveal his Mithril shirt. Sam touched it in wonder.

"Mithril!' Gimli said in awe before giving him a proud smile. 'You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

Frodo gives a small smile. Our heads snapped up as orcs are once again heard down the hall.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!"

We ran out the back door of the chamber, pursued by a large army of orcs. Other orcs spring out from the floor or crawl down from the ceiling and down the pillars like spiders. They surround the us, trapping us. I jumped up and breathed fire in a circle separating the orcs from us. "This group is protected by the Last Dragon-Blood. _**LEAVE!**_" I was about to go fully into my Dragon Form and kill them all when a fiery light appears at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous growl. The orcs, scared, flee panicking in all directions. The rest of the Fellowship stared towards the light as I hovered and landed in front of them.

There was another roar and it took all I had to not have shivers run down my spine or tremble in utter terror.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Gandalf closed his eyes for a minute but the grinding of stone and the sound of heavy footsteps made him open them. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world.' I felt the fear of the Fellowship rolling off of them. I glanced at Legolas and saw though his face was blank, his eyes were wider then wide. 'This foe is beyond any of you."

Both Gandalf and I turned to the group and yelled. "_**RUN!**_"

We run through the hall, and enter a passageway. Boromir reached the stairs first and would have fallen into an endless chasm if Legolas hadn't pulled him back just before he was about to fall in. The Hobbits too stop short of falling in. Aragorn, myself and Gandalf brought up the rear.

"Lead them on both of you. The bridge is near.' Gandalf nodded to the bridge on the far end. I nodded, Aragorn resisted, but Gandalf pushes him away. 'Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

We run down the steep staircase as quickly yet carefully as we could. Half way down, we encounter a gap on the stairs. Legolas leaps forward and landed on the other side. He waves to Gandalf.

"Gandalf!"

Gandalf looks back up towards the Hall as we hear a loud growl and stones start falling around us. Then he leaps after Legolas, said Elf catching him. Suddenly, arrows whistle in the air, striking the steps we stood on. Legolas and Aragorn shoot back and I throw fire balls at them, killing as many of them as we can.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir grabbed both, one on each side, and leapt forward, landing on the other side but part of the stairs broke off.

Aragorn tossed Sam over to Boromir. When he reaches to pick up Gimli, he holds up his hand.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." With a cry he leaps forward but nearly falls back into the chasm. Legolas reached forward and grabbed his beard.

"Not the beard!"

Some more of the stone steps crumble and fall into the fires below. Aragorn pushes Frodo and myself back up the steps and climbs after us. We struggle to our feet and look at the widened gap that separates us from the rest of the Fellowship. The Balrog's roar is heard from the other hall, its fiery light is seen. Stone structures around the mine collapse as it draws nearer. The I grabbed both and jumped up flapping my wings before flying us to safe ground.

The rest of the Fellowship catch up to us and we continued running.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf cried. As suddenly the Balrog appeared, A Demon made of Fire. As the Fellowship cross the bridge before Gandalf can stop and turn around to face it. I transform fully into a Dragon and will myself to grow larger. Landing on the bridge, I roared at the creature and swung my spiked tail at it. It retaliated the hits I gave it and it became a fight of sword made of fire, teeth and claws. I was able to weaken it enough where it would only take a few more blows, either from my claws or Gandalf's sword to take him down.

But then it struck my head with its sword and threw my stunned self back into the wall on the side the Fellowship was on. Hitting the wall, all went black. I could feel myself painfully going into my Human form and I could hear Legolas running up to me and lifting me into his arms.

With my sight gone I could only hear.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" I heard Frodo yell.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn! Go back to the Shadow!"

I heard the sound of a whip snapping and even stunned as I was I trembled in the arms of my Vero Compsgno, who held me all the tighter.

**"YOU….SHALL NOT…PASS!"**

I could feel the power Gandalf put in his words and the strike he made on the bridge. It wasn't long til I heard it collapse. I heard sighs of relief from the Fellowship, until I heard the snap of the Balrog's whip and the grunt of Gandalf. I struggled to try and regain all my senses to go and save the wizard. I had to! I refuse for him to die!

"Gandalf!"

"Fly, you fools!" I heard Gandalf huff then I knew that he was gone.

"Nooooooo!"

I used what little of my strength I could to send Gandalf a message:

_'Until we meet in Fangorn Forest, Gandalf Stormcrow, soon to be the White Wizard. Battle hard.'_

I felt Legolas running and felt the sun on my face as we finally made it out of the Mines.

"Legolas, give Elizabeth to me and then get them up." I heard Aragorn say.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir begged.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!' I heard Aragorn sheath his sword. 'We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien.' I felt myself being passed to another pair of arms and I slowly opened my eyes to look up at Aragorn. 'Come Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up."

He looks around a bit and calls out. "Frodo? Frodo!"

I turned my head and saw Frodo, a few paces away. He slowly turned to us and I watched sadly as a single tear ran down his cheek. I lifted a hand to him and Frodo rushed to me and grabbed said hand tightly in both of his own. I felt his tears hit my arm and gave him a sad smile. "Frodo, He may have fallen into Shadow, but he's not dead yet. Gandalf will get out of this battle a new man. Alive and stronger than before. Trust me."

He nodded with a small smile. I saw the rest of the Fellowship surround us with tears in their eyes. I looked up at my Papa and silently asked him to put me down. He hesitated but did so. I shakily stood, Legolas and Gimli helping me. I looked at everyone and gave them a small smile. "Ai Boschi di Lothlórien, Bosco d'Oro." _To the Woods of Lothlórien, the Golden Wood._


	14. Chapter 13: Lothlórien

**I own NOTHING but my OC: Elizabeth. Anything in plain Bold with a ** on each end is a direct Book Quote. _Elvish will be in Bold Italics._ I also DO NOT own the 'Song of Nimrodel' nor the song 'Lothlórien' from the 'Lord of the Rings' Musical.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: Lothlórien<strong>  
>It was hours later before Aragorn realized Sam, Frodo and I were lagging far behind. Sam was rubbing a rather nasty cut an orc had given him, Frodo was gasping for breath a bit, as for me... where do I start? My head was light, a cut that the Balrog gave me that went from my cheek to my collarbone burned and the wound I received on the mountain had reopened.<p>

Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas ran back to us as the others halted. ***"I am sorry, Frodo!' he cried, full of concern. 'So much has happened this day and we have need of haste, that I have forgotten you were hurt; and Sam too. You should have spoken'*** he then turned to me. 'Liz, why did you not speak up? Did you believe your fight with the Balrog did not exhaust you? ***We have done nothing to ease you, as we ought, though all the orcs of Moria were after us. Come now! A little further on there is a place where we can rest for a little. There I will do what I can for you. Come, Boromir!*** Come, Legolas! ***We will carry them."***

I was then lifted into his arms as Legolas carried Frodo and Boromir, Sam. Soon, we came to a Stream whose water was cold as ice. By the placement of the sun, I guessed it was possibly three hours after noon. As Gimli and the two younger hobbits kindled a fire of brush- and fur-wood, and drew water, Aragorn sat me down on a large rock that sat between two trees and took my face in his hands.

"Bambina, dove stai male?" _(Child, where are you hurt?)_ he asked.

"La mia testa è leggera, Papà. Il taglio del Balrog mi ha dato brucia, e penso che alcune delle ferrite Caradhras dato mi hanno riaperto." _(My head is light, Daddy. The cut the Balrog gave me burns and I think the wound Caradhras gave me has reopened.)_ I replied softly.

His face became serious. He called over his shoulder and asked Legolas to bring the water Gimli heated and bandages. He then pulled off his cloak and hung it up between the two trees, blocking my view of the rest of the Fellowship. "Now undress behind here. I need to check on Frodo and Sam."

I nodded and did as he asked as he went to the other side. I took off my cloak and unbuttoned my vest. I hissed removing my shirt and knew then that indeed that large cut had reopened. As I pulled my cloak up to cover my front, Aragorn returned with Legolas. My Vero Compagno respectively had his eyes closed.

He came and sat in front of me and took my hands in his. Aragorn sat behind me and pulled out some withered leaves. ***"They are dry, and some of their Virtue is gone,' he said. 'but here I have still some leaves of ****_athelas_**** that I gathered near Weathertop."*** He crushed them and placed them into the bowl of hot water to let them steep.

Thus I had my first encounter with the healing fragrance of the _athelas_. In the book, the plant, when steeped , had a different fragrance each time. The fragrance that the three of us smelled was sweet campfire smoke, honeysuckles, dust after rain and, surprisingly, melting chocolate. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Le mani del re sono le mani di un guaritore, e così il re legittimo essere noti. _(The hands of the king are the hands of a healer, and so shall the rightful king be known.)_ Thus spoke Ioreth, wise-woman of Gondor."

Aragorn paused in soaking a cloth in the _athelas_ soaked water and Legolas squeezed my hands. I looked over my shoulder and locked eyes with the Ranger. "You know you'll have to face your heritage one day. Let me tell you something: as a Gondoriania Dragon-Blood, I know being a king will not be easy but you will be a king praised for your Golden Heart and Great Rule."

His eyes still held hesitation but some acceptance. I gave a smile as I turned back to face Legolas. "However as your daughter in all but blood, I believe your Father, Arathorn, would be proud of the man you have become. I know I am." I could tell he had a small smile upon his face as he began to clean the reopened wound.

"Elizabeth ha ragione il mio vecchio amico. Non ho mai incontrato tuo padre, Arathron, ma so che in effetti sare fiero di te." _(Elizabeth speaks reason my old friend. I have never met your father, Arathorn, but I know that in face he would be proud of you.)_ Legolas said, his eyes still closed.

The man said nothing but continued cleaning my wound.

When we had rested and our wounds were bandaged, we soon reach the Woods of Lothlórien.

***" Lothlórien!' cried Legolas. 'Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood. Alas that it is winter!"**

**Under the night the trees stood tall before them, arched over the road and stream that ran suddenly beneath their spreading boughs. In the dim light of the stars their stems were grey, and their quivering leaves a hint of fallow gold.**

**"Lothlórien!' said Aragorn. 'Glad am I to hear again the wind in the trees! We are still a little more than five leagues from the Gates, but we can go no further. Here let us hope that the virtue of the Elves will keep us tonight from the peril that comes behind."**

**"If Elves indeed still dwell here in this darkening world." Said Gimli.***

"They're still here.' I said stepping forward. 'They just live deep in the woods, far from the northern border. We will have to fend for ourselves tonight. Lets go forward a bit, till the trees are all around us, and then we'll turn aside from the path to find a spot to rest. Papà, will you scout ahead?"

Aragorn nodded and stepped forward; ***but Boromir stood irresolute and did not follow. "Is there no other way?" he said.**

**"What other fairer way would you desire?" said Aragorn.**

**"A plain road, though it led through a hedge of swords,' said Boromir. 'By strange paths has this Company been led, and so far to evil fortune. Against my will we passed under the shades of Maria, to our loss. And now we must enter the Golden Wood, you say. But of that perilous land we have heard in Gondor, and it is said that few come out who once go in; and of that few none have escaped unscathed."***

I shook my head placing a hand on his shoulder. "Escaped? Unscathed? You make it sound like we're walking strait into Black Bone the Betrayer's camp and not the woods of Laurelindórenan, which is now shortened to Lothlórien! But I don't blame you for being wary."

***"Say not ****_unscathed_****, but if you say ****_unchanged_****, then maybe you will speak the truth,' said Aragorn. 'But lore wanes in Gondor, Boromir, if in the city of those who once were wise they now speak evil of Lothlórien. Believe what you will, there is no other way for us-unless you would go back to Maria-gate, or scale the pathless mountains, or swim the Great River alone."**

**"Then lead on!' said Boromir. 'But it is perilous."**

**"Perilous indeed,' said Aragorn. 'fair and perilous; but only evil need fear it, or those who bring some evil with them. Follow me!"***

Slowly, we walk under the huge trees and reached the Silverlode. ***"Here is the Nimrodel!' said Legolas. 'Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and we sing them in the North, remembering the rainbow on its falls, and the golden flowers that floated in its foam. All is dark now and the Bridge of Nimrodel is broken down. I will bathe my feet, for it is said that the water is healing to the weary."***

As the others started wading across, he went forward, took off his boots and placed them in his bag. He the held his hand out to me. I smiled took off my boots and placed them in my bag before taking his hand. We climbed down the deep-cloven bank and stepped into the stream. The water was cold but clean and it indeed felt as if my weariness from travel was washed away. When we rested on the other side I kept my feet in the water and half listened to Legolas telling them tales of Lothlórien the Mirkwood Elves told, stories I've heard before. I was mostly listening and humming with the voices of the water.

***"Do you hear the voice of the Nimrodel?' asked Legolas.*** I opened my eyes and turned to find everyone looking at me. "Yes. She has been singing to me since I stepped into its stream. Say _mi amour_, isn't there a song of the maiden who bore the same name as this stream?' he nodded. 'Can you sing it in the Westron Speech for us, please? At least as much as you remember?"

He smiled and nodded. ***In a soft voice hardly to be heard amid the rustle of the leaves above them he began:**

**_"~An Eleven-maid there was of old,  
>A shining star by day:<br>Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
>Her shoes of silver-grey.<em>**

**_A star was bound upon her brows,_**  
><strong><em>A light was on her hair<em>**  
><strong><em>As sun upon the golden boughs<em>**  
><strong><em>In Lorién the fair.<em>**

**_Her hair was long, chef limbs were white,_**  
><strong><em>And fair she was and free;<em>**  
><strong><em>And in the wind she went as light<em>**  
><strong><em>As leaf of linden-tree.<em>**

**_Beside the falls of Nimrodel,_**  
><strong><em>By water clear and cool,<em>**  
><strong><em>Her voice as falling silver fell<em>**  
><strong><em>Into the shining pool.<em>**

**_Where now she wanders none can tell,_**  
><strong><em>In sunlight or in shade;<em>**  
><strong><em>For lost of yore was Nimrodel<em>**  
><strong><em>And in the mountains strayed.<em>**

**_The eleven-ship in haven Grey_**  
><strong><em>Beneath the mountain-lee<em>**  
><strong><em>Awaited her for many a day<em>**  
><strong><em>Beside the roaring sea.<em>**

**_A wind by night in Northern lands_**  
><strong><em>Arose, and loud it cried,<em>**  
><strong><em>And drove the ship from elven-stands<em>**  
><strong><em>Across the streaming tide.<em>**

**_When dawn came dim the land was lost,_**  
><strong><em>The mountains sinking Grey<em>**  
><strong><em>Beyond the heaving waves that tossed<em>**  
><strong><em>Their plumes of blinding spray.<em>**

**_Amroth beheld the fading shore_**  
><strong><em>Now low beyond the swell,<em>**  
><strong><em>And cursed the faithless ship that bore<em>**  
><strong><em>Him far from Nimrodel.<em>**

**_Of old he was an Elven-king,_**  
><strong><em>A lord of tree and glen,<em>**  
><strong><em>When golden were the boughs of spring<em>**  
><strong><em>In fair Lothlórien.<em>**

**_From helm to sea they saw him leap,_**  
><strong><em>As arrow from the string,<em>**  
><strong><em>And dive into the water deep,<em>**  
><strong><em>As mew upon the wing.<em>**

**_The wind was in his flowing hair,_**  
><strong><em>The foam about him shone;<em>**  
><strong><em>Afar they saw him strong and fair<em>**  
><strong><em>Go riding like a swan.<em>**

**_But from the West has come no word,_**  
><strong><em>And on the Hither Shore<em>**  
><strong><em>No tidings Elven-folk have heard<em>**  
><strong><em>Of Amroth evermore.~"*<em>**

I laughed as others clapped or, in Merry and Pippin's case, shouted 'Bravo!'. "That was a pretty song _mi amour_! But I can do you one better." I sighed, going into my True Form. I let my aura pulse through the Golden Wood and let it and all who dwells within it hear me sing.

"~From the West She appeared  
>Sunlight and stars in Her hair.<br>In her eyes an undying Memory of home,  
>A land that is magical and fair.<p>

When Her feet came to rest  
>Deep in a canopied glade,<br>She lifted Her face and there She Danced  
>The realm of Lothlórien She made.<p>

Gaze on me, Lady of Gold,  
>Reawaken my slumbering soul.<br>Beacon of Courage summon me home  
>To your haven of Wonders untold!~"<p>

Suddenly, the voices of the Trees and the River Nimrodel joined me. The others gasped in shock and awe as I smiled and closed my eyes, singing with my heart.

**_"~Lorién laurë  
>A laiqa alcar<br>O ehtele lisse Nimrodel  
>A nyére auta!<em>**

_**A lorién laurë!**_  
><em><strong>A lorién laurë!<strong>_

_**Lorién laurë**_  
><em><strong>A laiqa alcar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Orë áro<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lothlórien!~"<strong>_

_(Golden dream,  
>Oh green glory.<br>Sweet springs of the Nimrodel,  
>Oh, grief passes.<em>

Oh golden dream!  
>Oh golden dream!<p>

Golden Dream,  
>Oh, green glory,<br>Heart of the dawn,  
>Lothlórien!)<p>

I then lifted my head and sang to the forest itself.

"~Oh Child of Her Heart  
>Born of a never-ending Dream,<br>You are cradled in Light  
>Bathed in an ever-flowing stream.<br>Flourish and grow  
>Oh Mystical world<br>Here you will ever belong.  
>Son of Her Yearning<br>Daughter of Hope,  
>Beautiful Child of Her Song!<p>

Although storms may descend,  
>Mountain and valley may quake<br>For the days that remain  
>This was the Promise we make-<br>No Shadow fall across this land!  
>Before the Wind and Fire we stand!<br>And you, Dear Child, will know no harm  
>Enfolded in Her arm-<br>Lothlórien!~"

The voice of the Forest joined me again.

"~Garden of Wonder!  
>Haven of Sunlight!<br>Forest of Life!  
>Lothlórien!<p>

Garden of Light! Garden of Wonder!  
>Haven of Sun! <span>Haven of Sunlight!<span>  
>Forest of Life! <span>Forest of Life!<span>  
>Child of Her Heart! <span>Lothlórien!<span>~"

After we rested for a while, we found ourselves walking under the trees at twilight. I had my hood up on my cloak and listened to Gimli speaking to the Hobbits. "Stay close young Hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell… and are never seen again."

I rolled my eyes at Gimli. The Lady was indeed an Elf-witch of terrible power. But just because she was cold doesn't mean she was cruel! Suddenly a voice entered my mind. _'Dragon-Blood Fire-Starheart, you are welcome here.'_

_'It's an honor to hear your voice Lady Galadriel. All I ask is that you not be so hard on my Anima Gemella. For my sake if not for his.'_ I replied mentality bowing.

I heard her laugh softly. _'The Border Guards shall escort you and your Company to us. Do not give Haldir a hard time.'_

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

I looked over my shoulder, frowning and shaking my head at Gimli before turning back around and coming face to face with and arrow pointed towards me. The others were alarmed as Lorién elves appeared from behind the trees aiming their bows at us and Legolas had stood in front of me with his own bow out, arrow notched, ready to fire.

Aragorn raised his hands in peace as a tall, fair-haired elf stepped forward. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli growled and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Haldir turned first to my Verso Compagno and inclined his head in greeting. **_"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_** *Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.*

Legolas returned the greeting, still standing in front of me and lowered his bow. **_"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."_** *Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.*

Haldir turned next to Aragorn. **_"A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."_** *And Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.*

"Haldir." Aragorn inclined his head.

Gimli snorted. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!"

Haldir turned his sharp eyes to the Dwarf. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

Before Gimli could say or do anything foolish and/or stupid I squeezed his shoulder making him wince. "Speak not so rudely to one who has us at a disadvantage." I scolded.

Haldir looked at me. "Who might you be?"

I took off my hood, glad that I was still in my True Form. The Lórien elves around us gasped and got down on their knees muttering 'Hail Dragon-Blood!'. Haldir, who also was on blended knee, took my hand in his and kissed it. "It's an honor to be in the presence of the last Female Dragon-Blood in Middle Earth. You are most welcome here!" I smiled at him before lifting him from the ground and kissed his forehead. "I am honored to meet the warden of the Golden Wood. Maggio la pace ci la sono nel suo cuore in questi giorni bui, Giovane." _(May peace live in your heart in these dark days, Young One.)_

Haldir smiled before he walks up to and stops in front of Frodo. He says plainly, "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further."

I growled and most of the elves around me take a step away from me, especially when I let my aura flare. Legolas came over to me and pulled me into his arms, allowing me to calm down. Aragorn began arguing with Haldir, attempting to get him to let us pass through.

Haldir and Aragorn soon stopped arguing and Haldir says with a small sigh, "You will follow me."

He leads us through a set of paths in the woods until we are all on a hill overlooking the Elven City.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

Our Fellowship arrived at Caras Galadhon and we walk up a winding stairway amongst the trees, towards the grand court of Galadriel and Celeborn. Reaching the top, we watched as two golden-white haired elves descended the stairs of the upper platform to greet us, hand in hand. Both held neither smile nor frown and a glow surrounded them. Aragorn touched his head reverently in greeting while I lifted my wings high placing my hand, middle and pointer finger bent, over my heart as the others stare in awe.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here.' Celeborn said. 'What hope you had in secrecy is now gone.' He then seemed to be silently counting before raising an eyebrow. 'Nine that are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel looked at Aragorn, reading the answer in his eyes.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Celeborn turned to her in wonder. For a moment none spoke.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. I fought it Tooth to Nail yet still I failed to stop it from taking him." I said, my wings drooping.

"We went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas said.

Galadriel shook her head. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose.' She turned her gaze to Gimli. 'Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

Galadriel then looked at Boromir with a piercing gaze that he couldn't stand. He started shaking and cast his eyes downwards.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn lamented.

I snapped my head up. "Not while I live and breath Lord Celeborn! I'm sworn to see this quest to the end and I shall do so with or without the help of the Istari!" All those who stood around looked at me in shock. Some in shock that I disrespected the Golden Lady and her Lord and some in shock at the powerful promise in my words.

Galadriel laughed. "Indeed! Without you young Fire-Starheart the quest would be standing upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true.' She looked at Sam and smiles. Sam continued to gaze at her. 'Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace…"

"However...' Celeborn stated looking at me. 'We have some guest who have been waiting for you." Both he and his wife turned to the stairs they had descended and the Fellowship and I also looked towards it. My eyes widened and I place my hands over my mouth in shock. Arm in arm was a man and a woman and behind them a young man just out of boyhood.

The young boy was wearing a brown tunic, boots, and pants. He had wavy brown hair, brown eyes and a look on his face that seemed to show he didn't want to be there but in his eyes you could tell differently. The man wore a dark blue shirt and vest with silver trimmings. His pants were blue as well as his boots. He had kind, brown eyes and grey hair, beard and mustache. Finally the woman was a bit on the heavy side but she wore her silver and dark blue dress like a queen. She had black hair that fell to her shoulders curled a bit, a kind smile and eyes blue as the sea. Upon her head was a circlet with a charm lying in the middle of her forehead. The Crest of the Rohaniana Dragon-Blood Clan.

Galadriel smiled. "Allow me to introduce Lady Joanna Rose, Lord Steven Michael and their son, Adrian Genesis."

I slowly stepped forward, tears in my eyes. Joanna the opened her arms to me and I ran into them crying out, "Mamma!"

She held me close, rubbing my back. "Sono qui mica figlia. Tutto Andre been oral. _(I'm here my Daughter. Everything will be alright now.)_


End file.
